Villancico de Navidad
by Annita Kyoyama
Summary: Han pasado dos meses... Pilika visita a Anna mientras Tamao cuida de Yoh.... Anna vuelve a ver a Yoh.... YohxAnnaXRen..! Capi medio flojon pero ahi va xD!
1. Default Chapter

Villancico de Navidad  
  
Por: Annita Kyoyama  
  
Capitulo 1: Posada entre amigos   
  
En las calles de la cuidad se podian apreciar cantos navideños y sonidos de pequeñas capanas tintineando al ritmo de los cantos. Toda la cuidad estaba adornada por foquitos de colores y algunos de un solo color.  
  
Nuestra pension no se quedaba atras. Esa noche tendrian una de muchas navidades juntos. Pilika quien era la mas infantil de todos habia traido pequeñas velitas de varios colores, para que antes de la media noche,todos tomaran una, la prendieran y cantaran juntos una cancion de la temporada.  
  
- Pilika ¿no crees que ya estas algo grande para estas cosas? ¬¬.- Horo cargaba una pila de regalos y su hermana solamente una comoda caja de velitas.  
  
- No te pongas de genio. Ademas pronto veras a tu 'querido' amigo Ren.-  
  
- ¡¿Que?! ¡¡A ESE!! //.-  
  
- Bien que en el fondo quieres verlo ¬¬ .-  
  
En la pension los foquitos estaban paralelamente organizados en la fachada y prendidos. Los ainu entraron y notaron con cierta alegria todo el grupo de amigos reunidos.  
  
El interior tenia una decoracion similar a el exterior. El primero en recibirlos fue su anfitrion, Yoh Asakura.  
  
- ¡Muchachos! Que bueno que vinieron a la posada, solo ustedes faltaban.^^.-  
  
- ¡Que bueno verte! Creo que me la pasare bien a menos que...-paro al ver a Ren sentado bebiendo ponche.  
  
- ¡¿Que me ves cabeza de puas?!...-Ren dejo su taza en la mesa y con su peculiar mirada posarla en Horo.  
  
- Nada. ^3^' [-_-]-  
  
En la mesa a un lado de Ren estaba el chico ingles, el tipo del peinado gracioso, el enano cabezon y la fria Itako. Aun lado de ellos estaba Chocolove con su microfono diciendo sabe que cosas y Tamao en el piso llorando de la tanta risa que tenia.  
  
- Y pensaba que las cosas estarian mas animadas..-  
  
- Lo estan brodhi´..-Respondio Chocolove con su peculiar acento.  
  
- Venga joven Horo, Chocolatin dice muy buenos chistes...-  
  
- ¿Por que a mi no me llamas 'joven'? ¬¬.-  
  
- Primero lo primero..-Horo dejo los regalos en el piso-...¿Que hay de comer?..^_^.-  
  
- ¡Vaya! Ya se habia tardado...-_-  
  
- No te vayas a enojar Annita ^_^ Tu sabes como es Horo.-  
  
- Lo que me molesta es que ni siquera diga ¬¬ 'Gracias por ofrecer tu pension, Anna. Te aseguro que quedara en pie despues de la posada' o solamente diga 'Hoy no pienso pelear'.-  
  
- Tu sabes que la pension esta muy vieja, si se cae en pedazos es que necesitaba mantenimiento ^_^'.-  
  
- Y si necesita mantenimiento, ¿por que no lo hiciste antes de la posada?.-  
  
- ^o^ ¡Me dio flojera!.-  
  
- Te estas tomando mucha confianza, Asakura ¬¬.-  
  
- Hace mucho que no me llamas Asakura ^_^, solo lo hacias cuando en verdad estabas..... enojada ..... conmigo._.-  
  
En otro lugar de la sala...  
  
- Oye, Tamao, cuentame..¿algo esta pasando entre esos dos?.-miro a Yoh y Anna que discutian.  
  
- Srta. Pilika...-Tamao miro al piso- ..¡Tambien quisiera saberlo! ^^.-  
  
- ¬¬ Pero Tamao deberias de saberlo, ya que hace una semana que vives con ellos..de nuevo...-  
  
- Pero recuerde que solo es por la posada, en verdad el joven Yoh, no me necesita...u_u.-  
  
- Entonces ¿sigues perdidamente enamorada de Yoh?.-  
  
Esta afirmo con la cabeza.  
  
- ¡No te desanimes! Tengo un plan para que queden juntos.....-Pilika susurraba cosas al oido de Tamao que inmediatamente se sonrojo.-  
  
No muy lejos de ellas...  
  
- Liserg, ¿cuanto tiempo te quedaras?.-  
  
- Solo unos dias mas, Manta, recuerda que tengo que regresar a Ingleterra para tomar un curso de radiestecia.-  
  
- ¿No lo puedes tomar aqui?.-  
  
- Si, podria, pero Inglaterra es reconocido mundialmente por su gran avance en esta rama..-  
  
- T.T Lastima, principe Liserg, creia que pasariamos mas tiempo juntos.-  
  
- Si, que lastima Ryu..^^U.[-_- Como si alguien quisiera estar al lado de un gay que te acosa sexualmente ¬¬ todo el tiempo] .-  
  
Cerca de ellos...  
  
- Cabeza de puas,¿que tanto le ves a la tamal y a tu hermana?.-  
  
- ^¬^ Nada, solo que Tamao esta mas linda que antes...¡¿Cabeza de puas?! ¬¬.-  
  
- Como si le importaras a Tamao.-  
  
- No me digas que.....*-*.-  
  
- ¡No me veas asi! ¬//¬ .-  
  
- .....A poco ¿tambien estas enamorado de Tamao, tiburon con patas? ^^.-  
  
- ¡¿Tiburon con patas?!....¡Espera un segundo!....Dijiste,..'Tambien'....¿Horo?.-  
  
- ^//^ No le veo nada de malo, ademas es muy linda.-  
  
- Por mi te puedes quedar con ella.-  
  
- ¿No te gusta entonces?.-  
  
- No. Yo estoy enamorado de otra persona u//u.-  
  
- ¡¿Se trata de mi hermana?! ..-  
  
- ¡Ha! Nuca me enamoraria de alguien asi, es peor que tu, si a ti no te aguanto,menos a ella...-  
  
Horo-horo saca un abaco y empieza a mover estupidamente y sin sentido las bolitas de un lado a otro (las del abaco¬¬ pervertidos)...  
  
- Si no es Tamao....-mueve una cuenta de color rosa-.....Tampoco mi hermana....-mueve una cuenta azul-.....Solo queda....-mira una cuenta roja-....¡HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!.-  
  
- ¡Callate pedazo de desperdicio humano! ¡¿Quieres hacerlo mas notorio?! //.-  
  
- Te gusta....-dijo un poco mas calmado-.....¿Anna?.........-  
  
- Si...-  
  
- ¿Como te puede gustar? Es decir, Anna es...-hizo una gran bocanada de aire-....malvada, autoritaria, mandona, poco amigable, demasiado frivola, se aprovecha de los demas a sus espaldas, tiene una mal caracter, muy descarada ¿haz visto los vestidos que usa?, y por ultimo y lo mas importante.....¡Esta comprometida y será la esposa de tu mejor amigo!....-  
  
- Por eso me resigne hace mucho tiempo.-  
  
- Anna sabe que estas enamorado de ella.-  
  
- ¡¿Como va a saber?! ¡¿Te imaginas?!.-  
  
Horo rio para sus adentros.  
  
Mientras tanto con Yoh y Anna. Yoh ya estaba a punto de darse por vencido.  
  
- Perdonamé...-  
  
- Cuando me pinte el cabello anaranjado con luces rosas...-  
  
- Te verias linda..^o^.-  
  
- ¬¬ ¡¡Callate Asakura!!.-  
  
- ToT Annita, es Navidad, sin rencores.^.^.-  
  
- No.-  
  
Horo-horo le dio un codazo a Ren.  
  
- Mira, ¡Es tu oportunidad!.-  
  
- ¿Para que?.-  
  
- Viste, Yoh y Anna estan peleados, nada pierdes en ir a hablar con ella y decirle cuales son tus sentimientos.-  
  
- ¡Uf!...¿Que tal si ella no siente lo mismo por mi?...-  
  
- Tendras que vivir el resto de tu vida solo y sin familia.-  
  
- ¡Que animos me das!.-  
  
- ¡Chicos!.-grito Pilika- ¿Que tal si cantamos villancicos?.-  
  
Casi todos estuvieron de acuerdo.  
  
- Pero yo solo traje 5 velitas y somos diez, asi que tendremos que estar en parejas y a cada pareja le tocara una vela.-  
  
- Tu oportunidad...-Horo susurro a Ren, este volteo a ver a Anna que parecia muy interesada en la formacion de parejas.-  
  
- Las parejas las elegire yo....la primera pareja sera....-  
  
Pilika es detenida bruscamente en su discurso por Horo quien la lleva a una esquina de la sala.  
  
- ¡Hermano!¿Que quieres?.-  
  
- Mira, te voy a pedir un favor, esta es una mision ultrasecreta asi que no tengo tiempo, quiero que a Ren le toque Anna.-  
  
- ¡¿Anna?! ¿Por que?.-  
  
- Despues te explico, tu hazme ese favor.-  
  
- Bueno hermano, pero me contaras con lujo de detalles.  
  
Pilika se para y se dirije a los demas como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
- Cof...cof...Como empezaba a decir...la primera pareja sera Ren y Anna....-  
  
Todos volearon a ver a los dos; Ren mas rojo que un tomate y Anna como siempre; despues voltearon a ver a Yoh.  
  
- Jijijiji..^^U Funga fu fu.-  
  
- La segunda pareja sera...Yoh y Tamao....-La tamal enrojecia a cada segundo.  
  
Nuevamente voltearon a ver a Anna.  
  
- ¬¬* ¡Dejen de mirarme asi!.-  
  
De paso vieron otra vez a Yoh.  
  
- Jijijijiji ^_^UuU ¿Funga fu fu?.-  
  
" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "   
  
Annita dice:  
  
Otro fic? ¬¬ Que no tendre algo mejor que hacer que escribir fic´s? ^^ Es Navidad y queria hacer un fic navideño. Problemas? Es mi segundo nombre. Bueno no, mi segundo nombre es, esperen, no tengo segundo nombre entonces si seria 'Annita Problemas Kyoyama'.  
  
Veran, estaba harta de que siempre era lo mismo..... las mismas parejas...los mismos pretendientes...y este es mi primer fic que hago de RenxAnna...pero,admiradores del YohxAnna no se descepcionen saben que soy fan de esa pareja y nunca los separaria.  
  
Espero ver algunos reviews!! ^o^ 


	2. Capitulo 2

Villancico de Navidad  
  
Por: Annita Kyoyama  
  
Capitulo 2: Desde otro punto de vista  
  
Anna estaba como agua para chocolate. Primero, todos los molestos amigos de su Yoh estaban en casa para hacer una fiesta. Despues, la falta de respeto de Yoh hacia ella. Y no obstante, la habian hecho pareja de el chino cabeza de pico. Aunque.....viendolo bien.... el es igual a ella. No pueden llevarse tan mal.  
  
- Toma.- Ren le daba la vela de color morada.  
  
Ella estaba tan hundida enumerando las cualidades de aquel chino o mejor dicho de aquel guapo chino que no se dio cuenta de su prescencia.  
  
- Gracias.- Anna tomo la vela algo sacada de onda.  
  
- ¡Como se nota que es Navidad! Tu nunca dices gracias.-  
  
- Oye, Tao. Deja de molestar.-  
  
- Llamame Ren.-  
  
- Mhhh....no sé, lo pensaré.-  
  
Ren se sento en el piso. En verdad como queria a esa chica. Le encantaba todo de ella.La forma en que se movia su pelo de un lado a otro le fascinaba y con ese gorro que traia era expectacular. Anna noto que el chino la veia de una forma patetica como deseando algo...  
  
- ¿Por que te me quedas viendo asi?.-  
  
- No te miraba a ti...-respondio girando la cabeza hacia otro lado sonrojado.- ....Veia a la vela...-  
  
- ¿Vas a prender la vela o que Ren?¬¬.-  
  
- Te ves bien cuando me llamas Ren.- Habia hablado sin pensarlo y ahora estaba en un gran problema  
  
" " " " " " " " " " " "  
  
Las parejas habian quedado asi:  
  
1.- Ren y Anna  
  
2.- Yoh y Tamao  
  
3.- Liserg y Pilika  
  
4.- Horo y Manta  
  
5.- Chocolove y Ryu  
  
Pilika se recriminaba mentalmente. Estaba bien que le atrajera Liserg, ¿a quien no?, era un chico muy guapo pero hasta ahi. Ella sentia algo diferente por Ren, algo que la hacia disvariar, y ahora ver a su amor sentado a un lado de una chica bastante atractiva, le surgian deseos de fulminar a su astuto hermano en sugerir esa pareja.  
  
" " " " " " " " " " " "  
  
Tamao parecia haber muerto y revivido por tercera vez en la noche. Es que en verdad no podia evitarlo, Yoh era su primer amor y ella estaba segura que seria el ultimo. Aunque este no le correspondiera..  
  
- ¿Joven Yoh?.- pregunto timida.  
  
- ¿Que pasa Tamao?.-  
  
- Lo eh notado un poco distante desde que formaron las parejas.....¿duele?....-  
  
Yoh le extraño la ultima pregunta.  
  
- ¿Que duele Tamao?.-  
  
- Ya sabe. Ver a la persona que mas amas con otra persona.-  
  
Se sonrojó.  
  
- No entiendo....-  
  
" " " " " " " " " " " "   
  
Ren no podia mas. Si no hablaba Anna le degollaria la cabeza. ¿Pero como decirle que la amaba sin serle infiel a su amigo? Que situaciones mas dificiles le imponia el destino.  
  
- Necesito decirte algo.-hablo sin titubeos.  
  
- Dilo...-  
  
- Aqui no. En un lugar privado.-  
  
- Esta bien...-se levanto de la duela- Pero espero que sea algo bueno Tao, perdon Ren..-  
  
Ren sonrio satisfecho y orgulloso; por primera vez veia una pequeña luz de esperanza en su corazon.  
  
" " " " " " " " " " " "   
  
Yoh se extraño por segunda vez. Tamao habia sido muy directa sobre sus sentimientos. El la queria como una amiga, y ahora tenia que responderle...  
  
- Tamao tu sabes que....-  
  
La chica lo interrumpio bruscamente.  
  
- Sé lo que me dira..pero..tenia la ligera esperanza de que.....-sollozaba por lo bajo.  
  
- ¿Sintiera lo mismo por ti?.-  
  
Afirmo ya sin esconder sus lagrimas.  
  
- Espero y usted sea muy feliz....-  
  
- Gracias Tamao.-  
  
Yoh le sonrio tiernamente y volteo hacia el sitio donde se encontraba su prometida. Pero no estaba. Le dio unas cuantas palabras de aliento a Tamao y despues se aventuro a buscarla.  
  
" " " " " " " " " " " "   
  
Fueron a la terraza.  
  
Ren estaba decidido a decirle sus sentimientos. Anna noto que algo extraño le sucedia..  
  
- Anna....-dijo en un agarre de valor-...siento un gran amor por ti y quiero saber si sientes lo mismo...-  
  
" " " " " " " " " " " "  
  
Y ahi la vio. Ahora sabia lo que queria decir Tamao con esa inocente palabra... ¿duele? ... si ... dolia mucho. Solo pudo escuchar la parte media de la conversacion...   
  
- Siento algo por ti Ren.-  
  
- ¿Que tanto?...-pregunto iluscionado.-  
  
- Algo muy especial. Ren eres la persona con la que soy mas compatible y yo creo que.....-  
  
No alcanzo a escuchar mas, solo corrio lejos de ese lugar sin oir lo que venia despues.  
  
- ....eso que siento por ti es solamente amistad. Yo solamente le soy fiel a Yoh, no por obligacion si no por deseo...-  
  
La cara de Ren entristecio por unos segundos pero despues sonrio melancolicamente y dandole la menor importancia a eso.  
  
- ¿Ren?..-  
  
- No quiero que le comentes nada a nadie sobre esto, especialmente a Yoh.-  
  
- ¿Crees que se lo contaria? Mi reputacion quedaria arruinada... pero tu debes de hacer lo mismo..  
  
- Trato hecho.-  
  
Ambos entraron nuevamente a la pension.  
  
" " " " " " " " " " " "   
  
Anna noto que todo estaba como lo habia dejado. ¡Era hora de disfrutar la fiesta!...muy a su manera...  
  
- ¿Q´ta´pue´si bailamos?.- Chocolove introdujo un cd al estereo.  
  
Una cancion movida se escuchaba...  
  
- Anna..-  
  
- Ren...-  
  
Se quedaron callados unos momentos...  
  
- E-es mejor que te vayas a bailar...-dijo esquivando la mirada de Anna.  
  
Esta solo asintio con la cabeza...  
  
Anna llegaba a donde estaba Yoh, pero a mitad del camino, vio como su prometido se levantaba...  
  
- ¿Quieres bailar?..-pregunto todavia dandole la espalda.  
  
Ren veia todo lo que pasaba, algo le decia que en esta Navidad cierta sacerdotiza iba a ser maltratada.  
  
Anna abrio la boca para decir algo cuando escucho a su prometido nuevamente..  
  
- ¿Que dices Tamao?..-  
  
Tamao que vio cerca a Anna, se sonrojo pero decidio aceptar la oferta, cosas como esta no pasaban a menudo.  
  
Y rosandole el hombro derecho se fue a la pista de baile de la mano de Tamao, todo esto sin prestarle atencion a Anna, como si ella nunca hubiera existido.  
  
Unos segundos de derrumbamiento sentimental sufrio la Itako, pero rapidamente se retiraba de ahi despues de un rapido cabeceo triste.  
  
Ren no podia explicar lo que sentia. El habia sacrificado sus sentimientos para verlos juntos, y ahora Yoh la despreciaba asi, tan rudo, tan repentido, tan .... canalla.  
  
Tomo cartas en el asunto, se paro enfrente de Anna impidiendole el paso.  
  
- ¿A donde vas?.-pregunto cortante.  
  
- Tu mismo lo haz visto. No es necesario que te lo repita.-esquivo su mirada.  
  
- Te dije que te fueras a bailar...-  
  
- ¡Oye! Tu no me mandas...-  
  
- ¡Vas a bailar con el o sin el!.-  
  
Tao jalo de la muñeca a Anna y literalmente la arrastro a la pista de baile. Coloco brusco la mano de ella en su cintura y la otra en su hombro. Y empezarona bailar.  
  
- ¡Sueltame! ¡No quiero bailar!.-  
  
Con lo fuerte de la musica no se escuchaba su queja.  
  
- Anna no es bueno que dejes que te ponga asi con su actitud.-  
  
La Itako bajo la cabeza y siguio bailando sin ganas.  
  
" " " " " " " " " " " "  
  
"...Son unos hipocritas...Como pueden ponerse a bailar a un lado mio sabiendo que yo no se nada... Ni siquiera se interesan de que yo me entere...Es mejor que lo haya descubierto, sabra desde cuando me habran estado engañando... No lo permitire...Pero..."  
  
Algo oscuro de su ser tenia esos pensamientos macabros. Si no dejaba de pensar en esas frases, haria algo de lo que se arrepentiria toda su vida.  
  
Sin pensarlo coloco su pie detras de Ren y vio como su obra se consumaba.  
  
Ren tropezo con el pie bien colocado de Yoh, la caida fue hacia atras y de la brusquedad con la que ocurrio todo, Kyoyama salio disparada hacia el estereo con el cual se impacto y cayo al piso.  
  
A causa del repentino impacto, la musica se detuvo y todos vieron la escena.  
  
Los planes de Yoh era solamente lastimar a su traidor amigo no a lo que mas queria en esta vida.  
  
Rapido se levanto y corrio hacia Anna. Esta estaba inconsciente.   
  
- ¡¡Anna despierta!!.-coloco a la sacerdotiza en sus piernas apoyando la cabeza de su amada en la palma de su mano.- ¡¡Esta sangrando!!.  
  
Al oir el ultimo aviso sobre al condicion de ella, solto a Tamao y se reunio donde yacia Anna.  
  
- ¡¡Annita!! ¡¡Deja que la lleve a su habitacion!!.-ordeno el shaman.  
  
Ren lo miro, como si se tratara de su peor enemigo. El se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y con que intenciones. ¿Como podria explicar el comportamiento de Asakura si siempre habia mostrado mucha estimacion a Anna? Ahora estaba convencido... Yoh Asakura no era digno de tener a Anna Kyoyama a su lado.  
  
- ¡¡Callate!!.-grito Tao levantando a Anna en sus brazos-..¡¡¡No tienes ningun derecho!!!..-  
  
Todos en la sala veian la pelea. Incluso Chocolove se habia quedado callado, y eso era mucha tension.  
  
- ¡¡¿¿Como que no tengo derecho??!! ¡¡Anna es mi prometida y no puedo dejarla a tu cuidado!!.-  
  
- Si te importa tanto..¡¿por que lo hiciste?!.-  
  
El muchacho callo algunos segundos. ¿Por que lo habia hecho? El no actuaba asi. El era el culpable del daño que habia sufrido Anna.  
  
Le temblaban las manos y se le nublo la vista.  
  
- Lo sabia.-Tao hablaba nuevamente-...¡¡Eres un canalla!!...-  
  
Ren se llevo en brazos a Anna a su habitacion sin decirle mas al shaman cohibido por el temor que le infundaban esa palabras.  
  
....Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo ve perdido....  
  
" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "   
  
Annita dice:  
  
En primer lugar: el fic iba a ser publicado el 24 de Diciembre pero gracias a lo problemas que sigo teniendo con FF.net al subir los episodios, les llego hasta estas fechas.  
  
Antes de que sigas con el fic, debo decir que este contendra un no muy fuerte cantidad de:  
  
lime y lemmon  
  
Asi que ya estas advertido.  
  
¿Que les parecio el capitulo? ¿Aburrido hasta la muerte? o ¿Pasable? Espero no sea ninguna de esas. ^^U  
  
Os agradesco infinitamente por sus reviews ^^  
  
= Þ Reviews = Þ  
  
= Þ anika-asakura = Þ  
  
Muchas Gracias!! ^//^  
  
Pues no sé...como que Yoh se esta portando muy mal con Anna...y me estoy encariñando con Ren...  
  
Pero lo mas seguro es que sea YohxAnna; odiaria no verlos juntos.  
  
Espero te guste el fic.  
  
= Þ Pinkz88 = Þ   
  
^_^ Thank you very much. Ojala te guste el capi.  
  
= Þ keiko-sk = Þ  
  
^^U Sigo pensado con quien se quedara, es dificil por que el tiburon tiene sus cualidades y mi Yoh es simplemente:....EXQUISITO....  
  
Gracias por tu apoyo.  
  
= Þ Nadilius Weasley = Þ  
  
Me encanto esa frase de "el tiburonazo enamorado de la princesa de hielo"...no es por nada pero si me lo permites, me robare la frase para el siguiente capitulo.  
  
¬¬U Pues si, Marco es peor que Ryu, y yo lo que entendi era que solamente habia utilizado a Liserg. O.o Imaginate para que cosas.  
  
Te veo en tu proximo review.  
  
= Þ AngelShikonExpectra1 = Þ  
  
^.^ A mi tambien me gusta, pero, me gusta mas el YohxAnna.  
  
= Þ Xris = Þ  
  
^o^ Merry Xtmas and Happy Neaw Year, too (nunca es malo felicitar a las personas pasada la fecha, eso quiere decir que las tomas en cuenta ^^). Estas igual que yo, no sabes ni cual elegir, pero me inclino mas por el YohxAnna.  
  
No dejes de leer...  
  
= Þ Kyoru = Þ  
  
En lo de pareja poco comun, tienes razon, por eso hice el fic. Gracias por tu mensaje y que bueno que te gusto  
  
= Þ Fin de Reviews = Þ  
  
Por fin termine el capitulo de 'Nueve Meses', y creo que me salio muy bien ^o^. Pero no estoy en el comentario de 'Nueve Meses' si no en el de 'Villancico de Navidad' ._. Debo de tener una libretita que me recuerde en que fic escribo.  
  
Por cierto, estoy escuchando 'Discover' la cancion que canta Liserg, y es muy buena, igual la de 'Hao´song' que canta, adivinen 'HAO' ^^U y 'In you' de Jeanne.  
  
Les dire algo:: Cuando quieran decir que alguien los este '***ngando' mucho solo digan:.."es que ejerce mucha presion sobre mi"...:: Y asi no se oye tan feo y creeran que son sofisticadas y con un amplio vocabulario.  
  
Alguien sabe que significa la palabra ::'Omokage':: Bueno, ._. es que eh buscado mucho la traduccion del nombre de esa cancion que canta Megumi pero no la hallo asi que recurro a ustedes una vez mas con mis preguntas.  
  
Creo que ya no le hago mas de emocion y termino este comentario. Adios y no dejen de mandar reviews.  
  
VvvV  
  
V 


	3. Capitulo 3

Villancico de Navidad  
  
Por: Annita Kyoyama  
  
Capitulo 3:Caminos sin fin.   
  
Lentamente fue despertando, se sento en el futon, a su lado Ren exprimia una toalla doblada, al verla sonrio..   
  
- ¿Te sientes mejor?.-  
  
- Si, aunque no se lo que paso...-  
  
Ren rechino los dientes de coraje...  
  
- No, no es necesario que lo sepas.-  
  
- Quiero preguntarte algo...-  
  
- Dime..-pregunto confundido.  
  
- ¿Tu sabes... por que hizo eso Yoh?.-giro la cabeza hacia la puerta.  
  
- ¡¿C-como voy a saberlo?!.-  
  
Grito furioso. Anna se acosto nuevamente y emitia sonidos peculiares.  
  
- L-lo siento... ¿Anna, estas llorando?.-  
  
- ...N-no....y ahora dejame sola....-  
  
Ren no queria pero tuvo que retirarse.  
  
" " " " " " " " " " " " " " "  
  
Horo-horo prendio la tele, despues del aparatoso impacto de la Itako con el estereo, este dejo de funcionar. Liserg pregunto inocente...  
  
- ¿Yoh, sabes por que Ren y no tu, esta atendiendo a Anna?.- sin querer habia dado justo en el clavo.  
  
Se levanto y miro a Liserg...  
  
- El es solamete otro traidor...- y con toda intencion hecho una indirecta. Fue todo lo que dijo y despues fue al baño.  
  
- Ire a mi cuarto...- Tamao, 'aflijida' se levanto y subio las escaleras.  
  
" " " " " " " " " " " " " " "   
  
En el baño...  
  
Abrio el grifo de agua helada, junto sus manos para tratar de atrapar agua y despues la llevo contra su rostro.  
  
- ...E-esta fria....-  
  
¿Por que no solo podia olvidar lo fria que era y tomar la caliente? No solo era una pregunta sobre el agua, si no tambien para su corazon. ¿Por que no podia olvidar a Anna y entregarle su corazon a Tamao?  
  
Solto una carcajada al aire.  
  
- Ire a ver como esta.-  
  
" " " " " " " " " " " " " "  
  
Tamao saco un objeto cuadrado envuelto en una tela negra de su cajon. La descubrio y al instante una sombra negra aparecio detras de ella, pero no lo noto...  
  
- Me dijeron que esto... era de buena suerte para el amor... ¿sera una estafa?.-sonrio resignada-...creo que si.  
  
- Tamao....-una voz dulce salia de dicho amuleto.  
  
- ¡Ahhh!...-Tamao tiro al piso el objeto asustada.-...¿quien eres?...-  
  
Un angel salio del amuleto.  
  
- Eh comprobado que tu quieres con todo tu corazon a ese chico, y hare que el te ame..-  
  
- ¿En verdad puedes hacer eso?.-  
  
- Si.-  
  
- Pero.. no quiero que nadie salga herido....-  
  
- No va a pasar nada, te lo prometo.-sonrio maleficamente.  
  
" " " " " " " " " " " " " "   
  
Yoh habia subido las escaleras cuando se topo con Ren, siguieron avanzando cada quien por su camino cuando, estando no muy lejos ni muy cerca se detuvieron, el primero en hablar fue Ren...  
  
- Si le haces algo te juro que....-amenazo el Chino.  
  
- Jamas le haria algo que la lastimara..-  
  
- Aparte de canalla, eres un mentiroso...-  
  
Ambos siguieron su camino.  
  
" " " " " " " " " " " " " "  
  
La habitacion de la Itako era solamente iluminada por una pequeña lampara, sintio la prescencia de Yoh y se limpio las lagrimas.  
  
Toco la puerta dos veces. Se oyo un lastimero 'entre'. El shaman entro.  
  
- ¿Como te sientes Annita?.-  
  
- Anna.-corrigio friamente la Itako. No podia verlo a los ojos.-...¿Has venido a burlarte de nuevo de mi?..-pregunto brusca.  
  
- Yo nunca me eh burlado de ti...-dijo indignado el joven-... sin embargo tu...-  
  
La Itako volteo sorprendida para ver a Yoh el cual no se habia dejado de recargarse en la puerta despues de cerrarla.  
  
-...¿De que hablas?....-  
  
- No hace falta que me lo ocultes...-alego, con sus ojos removiendose por las lagrimas.  
  
- ¿Ocultar que..? Yoh habla sin rodeos...-  
  
Ya no dijo mas. Se hundieron en el silencio. Anna fue la que hablo al principio.  
  
- Ya entiendo.-suspiro triste.  
  
- ¿Eh?..-el shaman volvio a la realidad ¿Anna iba a decir lo que el mas deseaba, o lo que le mas detestaria oir?-  
  
Anna, para sorpresa de Yoh, se reia a carcajadas, risas tristes y llenas de nostalgia.  
  
¿Que le sucedia?¿Se burlaba de el?Esto no era un juego..  
  
- Bien sabes que hemos compartido muchos momentos..-hablo despues de parar su risa-...mas para ti no significan nada ¿verdad?.-  
  
- Te eh dedicado tod...-empezo a decir nuevamente indignado.  
  
- ¡¿Tu?! ¡¿No me digas?! Eh sido yo la que te ah dedicado toda mi vida y asi... me correspondes...-dijo al principio enojada pero como avanzaba su voz se perdia en la oscuridad-  
  
Yoh fue bajando lentamente, deslizandose por todo el marco de la puerta hasta llegar al piso.  
  
- Nadie te pidio que lo hicieras... por eso me marche para convertirme en un shaman 'solo'..-recalco la ultima palabra-...me ahogaban tus suplicas, reclamos, ordenes y sobre todo tu prescencia...-  
  
Eso ultimo que dijo fue suficiente para sentir su corazon partirse. Ella habia hecho todo eso para su bien, para que no muriera, pero, nuca penso que haciendo lo que ella mas queria, "estar con el todo el tiempo", le dañaria a su prometido de tal manera.  
  
- ...Sabia que tu no comprenderias algo tan sencillo....-  
  
- No te lo habia dicho por miedo a herirte, todo por el maldito miedo, si no fuera por el miedo no estariamos asi....-  
  
- ...¿Que mas me hecharas en cara?....-la chica odio esa peticion-....Si me diras que 'te arruine la vida', no es necesario, siempre lo tuve presente-  
  
- Me la haz arruinado.-  
  
Era un sentimiento extraño que alguien te dijera que le habias arruinado la vida, ¿esa sensacion era la misma que sentia un asesino? De pronto de sintio que era peor que Hao..  
  
- Siempre eh vivido bajo tu presion, bajo tu dominio...-Yoh hablaba con rencor.  
  
Esa sensacion de nuevo, al principio sintio que era de culpa, pero no, sentia que la jalaban en muchas direcciones y que pronto ya no existiria.  
  
- Yoh...-jadeo Anna.  
  
El shaman no le hizo caso.  
  
- Lo siento....Jamas quise hacerte daño por que te...-nuevamente dijo Anna tocandose esta vez la cabeza como si le doliera algo.  
  
- ¿Dijiste que lo senti...?.-el shaman no termino de decir ya que el grito de Tamao se escucho por toda la casa.  
  
" " " " " " " " " " "   
  
- ¿Que sucede Tamao?.-Pilika movia a Tamao que estaba tirada en el piso inconsciente.  
  
Pronto todos estaban viendo como Tamao despertaba lentamente, lo primero que dijo fue...  
  
- Joven Yoh....-  
  
- Dime Tamao...-Yoh se acerco a su amiga.  
  
Tamao abrazo al shaman con mucha fuerza. Yoh no sabia que hacer. Tamao lloraba desconsolada.  
  
Todo se quedo silencio. Solo se escuchaba los sonidos que hacia Tamao al llorar.  
  
Una mano jalo a Ren de su chaqueta. Este volteo a ver hacia atras y vio a Anna que muy apenas se podia poner en pie.  
  
- ¿Que tienes? No deberias estar levantada...-  
  
- Ayudame... Ren algo me come por dentro......-  
  
¿Algo la comia por dentro? Ren tomo a Anna nuevamente en sus brazos. La llevaba a su habitacion cuando ella dijo...  
  
- No... no quiero volver ahi....Por favor Ren.....-   
  
- ¿Que te hizo Yoh? ¿Te maltrato?..-  
  
- LLevame a la sala... Ren... -  
  
" " " " " " " " " " "  
  
Todos seguian arriba consolando a Tamao que nadie sabia por que lloraba.  
  
Abajo Ren sento a Anna enfrente de la mesa y le sirvio te caliente. La Itako temblaba de frio. Su mandibula tiriteaba.  
  
- ¿Estas mejor?.-  
  
- Si..-afirmo todavia algo congelada-...Gracias.-  
  
- ¿De que estuvieron platicando, tu e Yoh?.-  
  
- Ah...-solto triste-...de cosas..-  
  
La cara de Ren enfurecio. Tomo la mano de Kyoyama en la de el.  
  
- ...No es cierto...Algo te dijo para que te pusieras asi...-  
  
- E-en parte...-volteo sonrojada a otra parte.  
  
- Por favor Anna, confia en mi...-  
  
Ren se acerco lentamente a Anna. El impulso era muy fuerte. Abrazo a la Itako besandola apasionadamente. Esta sorprendida, no queria ni podia despegarse de el.   
  
El shaman la recosto en el suelo, recorria el cuerpo de ella con sus manos, sus besos eran mas profundos, mas suaves, no eran como los de al principio.  
  
Anna tocaba su cara, su torso. Pero...  
  
- ¡No! ¡Basta Ren!....-Anna se quito de encima a Ren.  
  
- Lo siento...-dijo apenado por sus actos.  
  
- Tu sabes que....-  
  
Yoh bajaba las escaleras cuando vio a Anna y Ren frente a frente, ambos sonrojados. Se escondio para escuchar de lo que hablaban.  
  
- Lo se...-dijo apresurandose el chino, ya no sonrojado ni amoroso, ahora su cara era triste.  
  
- Lamento no poder amarte... si fuera por mi, tal vez ya te habria empezado a querer...-  
  
- Yo se que Yoh te quiere mucho.-dijo contento, como si se lo dijera a su mejor amiga.  
  
- No... el no me quiere...¿como podria amar a una persona que le a arruinado la vida?..-  
  
- ¡¿Te dijo eso?! ¡Es un...!.-  
  
- No lo culpo... Me sorprendiria que no sintiera eso...A veces pienso y me planteo, que si lo meresco... Siempre supe la respuesta, desde que lo vi, desde que me sonrio, desde... que me enamore de el.-  
  
Yoh escucho claro todo lo que dijo. ¿Como le iba a decir que solo le dijo esas cosas por que creia que lo habia engañado con Ren? ¡Era un tonto! Ahora la perderia...  
  
- El no te merece... Anna ven conmigo, vamonos de aqui, lejos donde nadie nos pueda hacer daño...-tomo ambas manos en las suyas.  
  
- Me ire Ren...-  
  
Yoh sintio que le dieron el mas fuerte golpe en su corazon, y era repetido miles de millones de veces.  
  
-.....pero no contigo...-  
  
- ¿Con Yoh?.-  
  
- No...-nego tiernamente con la cabeza-...el me odia. ¿Como vendria conmigo? Ademas, pienso que si me voy sola, el podra reconstruir su vida con... otra persona. Una que no le arruine la vida, que no lo sofoque, que sea amable y que lo ame, no tanto como yo, por que nadie lo quiere como yo lo quiero.-  
  
- ¿Cuando piensas marcharte?..-  
  
- Esta madrugada. Despues que ellos se vayan. Pero con lo que ah pasado hoy, no faltara mucho para que se vayan. Nadie quiere quedarse con alguien como yo..-  
  
- Yo si.-  
  
- Ren...-suplico.  
  
- Pero si esa es tu desicion, yo te apoyo. Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.-  
  
- Muchas gracias.-miro hacia afuera-...De nuevo emprendere mi camino para olvidar.-  
  
" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "   
  
Annita dice:  
  
T^T ¡Que triste! Este capitulo me salio algo dramatico, pero tal vez ya falten pocos para el final. Hubo un ligero 'lime' aunque no se si asi se le llama besarse y acariciarse.  
  
^_^U La inspiracion nuevamente cambio la drama del fic, ya no habra lime ni lemmon.. este sera apto para todas las edades. Jijijijiji. Ustedes saben que no soy buena con esas cosas, me averguenzo un poco al escribirlas ^//^.  
  
¿Que pasara con Yoh? ¿Anna se ira? ¿Con quien? ¿Por que Tamao lloraba? ¿Acaso es una arpia ¬o¬? ¿Donde consiguio el amuleto? ¿Quien sera esa dama?  
  
Todas esas preguntas seran respondidas en el siguiente capitulo, por ahora solo dejen unos reviews ^o^  
  
= Þ Reviews = Þ  
  
= Þ Kyoru = Þ  
  
Domo Arigato! Espero este capitulo te haya gustado igual que el segundo. Gracias por tu apoyo y bonito tu nombre, me gusto mucho.  
  
= Þ keiko-sk = Þ  
  
Gracias tambien por leer y soportarme. No lo sé pero me gusta mucho el RenXAnna y... talvez la pareja se quede asi o con Yoh, aunque ah cometido muchos errores y no se la merece. Me merece a mi ^o^. ^^U Espero sigas leendo y perdon por la demora.  
  
= Þ Anna-90 = Þ  
  
Muchas gracias por tus algos ^// o // ^ podre ir a la tumba en paz. Todavia no estoy segura con quien se quedara Anna, pero ya no sera con Yoh.... cha-ca-cha-chan...-redoble de tambores- ...Paara saber tendras que leer el proximo capitulo.  
  
= Þ AngelShikonExpectra1 = Þ  
  
¿Pobrecito de Yoh,no? Tiene un grave caso de Celos incurable. Claro, queriendo tanto a Anna como no la va a querer. Lo de YohXAnna si es la mejor pareja pero tal vez no este hecha para este fic...por que se quedara con...¡Aja! ¿Creiste que te daria adelantas? Pues no. Uy que mala soy.  
  
= Þ Fin de Reviews = Þ  
  
Espero y lean mis notas Y^Y Me esfuerzo mucho por hacerlas. ^.^ Creo que eso es todo. Como siempre los dejo con un nuevo capitulo y espero ver reviews de regreso. ¡Oye! Eso se oye bien. Mhhhh....^o^ Voy a ponerlo de ahora en adelante con todos mis fics ^-^  
  
¡Bye! 


	4. Capitulo 4

Villancico de Navidad  
  
Por: Annita Kyoyama  
  
Capitulo 4:   
  
Yoh subia pesadamente las escaleras, reflexionando lo que habia dicho Anna a Ren. ¿Tenia un plan? Bueno, eso parecia.  
  
- ¡Soy un tonto!.-agacho la cabeza-...Dijo que se iria cuando los demas regresaran a su casa. Mhh.. ¡Si ese es el caso! ¡No dejare que se vayan!.-  
  
- ¿Que se vayan quienes?.-  
  
- Hola Horo.."Tenia que gritar" ...¿Seguimos con la fiesta?.-  
  
- ^^U Bueno, es que, pensamos todos que como las cosas estan un poquito mal, es mejor retirarnos..-  
  
- Pero...-  
  
- La verdad Yoh..-ahora hablaba Pilika-..Algo malo le sucedio a Tamao y es mejor irnos para que ella pueda descansar.-  
  
- De seguro fue una pesadilla..-  
  
- Yoh, ¿una pesadilla que te hace llorar desconsolada? Eso no es solo un pesadilla.-Liserg se dirijio a su amigo-Ademas, no creo que te guste estar en compañia de traidores.-aun seguia enojado.  
  
- Lo siento Liserg. No era mi intencion decirte eso. Es solo que...-  
  
- ^^ Esta bien. Ya no te acongojes.-Liserg volvio a sonreir.  
  
- Gracias. Pero aun asi no se pueden ir.-  
  
- Mira compadre..-Chocolove hablaba-..No creas que no nos hemos fijado en el problemon que tienen tu y la guerita que pega regacho.-  
  
- Ah eso es..-se agacho de nuevo-....Es que falta el....¡Pastel! ¡Los regalos! ¡Y la cena! No pueden irse.-  
  
- ¿Cena?.-pregunto emocionado Horo.- ¡Me quedo!.-  
  
- ¡Hermano! No es muy buena idea..-  
  
- Vamos Pilika, tu tambien te mueres por darle tu regalo a Ren ¬¬.-  
  
- O//o Pero..¡Hermano! No solo a el le traje regalos.-  
  
- Me quedare con la condicion que...-Chocolove salia vestido a la 'Presidente'.-..¡Escuchen y se rian de todos mis chistes!.-  
  
- ¬¬ Ey si.-  
  
- Genial.-nuevamente hablaba Yoh-...¿Se quedaran?..-  
  
- ¡Claro que si compadre!.-Horo paso su brazo alrededor del cuello del shaman como simbolo de apoyo-..Ademas tengo que hablar con Ren de algo.-  
  
" " " " " " " " " " " "  
  
- Anna..-dijo Ren.  
  
- ¿Dime?.-  
  
- ¿Por que dijiste...que algo te comia por dentro?....-  
  
- ¿Yo dije eso?.-pregunto extrañada la Itako.  
  
- Si. Antes de que te trajera aqui.-  
  
- N-no recuerdo..-dijo colocando su mano derecha en la frente.  
  
- Ya no importa. Pero... si algo te pasa no dudes en decirmelo.-  
  
- Esta bien.-dijo dandole una media sonrisa cansada.  
  
- ¿Que onda raza?.-Horo llego con todos los habitantes faltantes y se sento a un lado de Ren-..¿Interrumpo algo?.-pregunto picaro.  
  
- No interrumpes nada.-la contestacion tajante vino de la Itako.  
  
- Oye Ren...-se dirijio a su amigo-...tenemos que hablar..-  
  
- ¿De que? No tengo nada de que hablar contigo, Hoto-hoto.-dijo medio sonrojado.  
  
- Vamos Ren...-venita de enojo-...En verdad, tu y yo 'tenemos' que hablar..-  
  
Ren miro a Anna, este no queria dejarla sola ahi, podrian hacerle daño y romperla como una copa de cristal, Anna lo miro y dio un asentimiento.  
  
- Esta bien. Pero que sea rapido.-  
  
- ¡Genial!.-ambos se levantaron y fueron al patio.  
  
" " " " " " " " " " "  
  
- Asi que....-hablo Horo-....el tiburonazo esta enamorado de la princesa de hielo. jijijiji.-   
  
- Eso ya lo sabias -Ren se sonrojo-  
  
- Lo que no sabia era que si te animaste a quitarle la prometida a Yoh.-  
  
- Yo no le quite nada por que nunca tuvo nada.-  
  
- Mira Ren...-Horo se recargo en el arbol del patio con ojos cerrados y cruzado de brazos.-...No hay que hacernos tontos. Yoh y Anna se aman y nadie puede hacer lo contrario.-  
  
-...Lo sé....Pero yo nunca trate de separalos, el fue quien hizo ese trabajo.-  
  
- ¿Que piensas hacer?.-mirandolo fijamente.  
  
- No permitir que nadie le haga daño..- miro a Horo con amenaza-...Esta advertencia va dirijida tambien para ti.-  
  
- Entiendo... No detendras esto tan facil..-  
  
- ¡Bah!.-  
  
- Otra cosa...-  
  
" " " " " " " " " " " "  
  
En la sala principal de la casa. Los shamanes estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa tomando té mientras miraban de una forma muy extraña a la Itako, excepto Yoh que no se atrevia a verla a los ojos.  
  
- Dejen de mirarme asi..-susurro la Itako mientras soplaba al té.  
  
- Ah...Mh...Anna...- titubeo Yoh haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo.  
  
La Itako se sintio hundida cada que oye su nombre, especialmente cuando proviene de la boca de Yoh. Sin embargo ya no dudaria, seria de nuevo fuerte.  
  
- Te dije que lo siento.- dijo sin mirarlo.  
  
- No.. es...no es por eso.-  
  
- ¿Por que no seguimos la fiesta?.-pregunto Pilika.  
  
- Es muy buena idea. ¿Por que no cenamos?- dijo Liserg  
  
- No podemos.- hablo Anna- Ren y Horo salieron hay que esperarlos..-  
  
¿Era la imaginacion de todos, o Anna estaba sugiriendo?  
  
- Si eso paso, es mejor comer ya, Horo se acaba muy rapido la comida.- Liserg se paro y explicaba graciosamente con su dedo indice.  
  
Todos rieron ante tal comentario, excepto Anna. Tamao habia bajado las escaleras y ella tomo la iniciativa de servir la cena en la sala.  
  
- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?.- pregunto Pilika a Tamao.  
  
- Si srta. Pilika, todo fue un mal sueño.-  
  
" " " " " " " " " " "  
  
- ¡Tamao esta delicioso! Como siempre debo agregar.- Horo habia regresado de su charla con Ren y ahora elogiaba a Tamao.  
  
- Eso no es cierto joven Horo, ademas casi todo venia preepreparado.-Tamao se sonrojo por el elogio.  
  
- ¡Tonterias! ¡Ademas es la persona y no la accion!.- Horo movio los palillos chinos como reflexionando.  
  
Por primera vez, Anna estaba de acuerdo con Horo, a veces el era estupido y un completo idiota pero a veces -solo a veces- decia cosas que uno no les tomaba en cuenta. Estaba casi segura de que Horo no era el unico que le encantaba la comida de Tamao, pero la pregunta era ¿Por que? ¿Por el simple hecho de estar delicioso o que ella lo haya hecho? Tamao era dulce, gentil, servicial, bonita, 'multi-usos',y estaba perdidamente enamorada de Yoh. El amor de Tamao a su prometido hacia la comida manjar de los dioses... Pero el amor que ella sentia era.... era.....  
  
- Te equivocas Horo...-dijo Yoh viendo a su prometida, esta por sentir la mirada encima, levanto la mirada a la misma altura a la de el-...No es la persona ni la accion, es lo que tiene uno en el corazon..-  
  
Esto ya no se referia a la comida y todos lo habian captado.  
  
- Pero algunas personas..-sabiendo que no deberia hablar, lo hizo-...guardan tanto rencor de cuentas pasadas que no se dan cuenta de quienes en verdad lo estiman o aman.-termino Ren.  
  
- Tal vez..-dijo Yoh molesto por la intervencion de Ren-...pero es mejor ser al que aman y no al que rechazan.-  
  
- Lastima que hay personas que no saben la diferencia.- Ren volvio a atacar.  
  
- Muchachos.-dijo Manta- Basta, es la cena de Navidad-pero sus suplicas fueron en vano.  
  
- No entiendo... - Anna interumpio atrayendo toda la atencion-..las peleas por alguien que ambos han perdido.- tomo un bocado y lo llevo a su boca, despues de saborearlo- Seria mejor quedarse y cuidar de las personas que no te han arrruinado la vida... ¿no lo crees Yoh?.-  
  
- Anna..-susurraron ambos.  
  
Volvieron a calmarse despues de ver toda la atencion que habian generado en la cena de Navidad.  
  
- Jejeje..-rio Pilika-...Liserg cuentanos de Inglaterra, yo jamas eh ido ahi y me parece un lugar muy romantico.-  
  
- La verdad...-hablo Liserg-..si lo es. Tiene librerias de cuentos fantasticos por todas partes. Ademas Inglaterra es una tierra llena de costumbres muy hermosas.-  
  
- ¿Como cuales?.-  
  
- Una de ellas...-penso-...si una pareja de novios se pelea y quieren reconciliarse, el novio debe llevarle una docena de rosas por dia hasta que regresen. Es una de mis costumbres favoritas, por que las flores simbolizan sus promesas y entre mas flores reciba la novia mas largo sera el tiempo que pasen juntos cumpliendo y haciendo nuevas promesas.-  
  
- Ahhh...-Pilika suspiro-..Que romantico.-  
  
- ¿Y si nunca llegan a reconciliarse?.- pregunto Manta.  
  
- Todas las rosas que fueron empleadas se marchitaran y seran yagas en los corazones de la pareja, para asi nunca olvidar que hubo una persona que dejo espinas en su alma.-  
  
- Tambien hay aqui una costumbre parecida..-hablo Anna.  
  
- ¡Cuentala Anna!.- casi ordeno Pilika.  
  
- Hay un viejo arbol sagrado en lo profundo del bosque...-  
  
- No puede ser eso verdad Anna, si hubiera un arbol sagrado en el bosque habria un templo y yo no eh visto ninguno de ellos.-interrumpio Manta.  
  
- Al arbol sagrado solo lo pueden ver aquellas personas que buscan consuelo y necesitan pedir algo.-  
  
- ¿Algo?.-pregunto Pilika.  
  
- En ese arbol, las mujeres van a rezar durante un año para que se cumpla su deseo o anhelo. El arbol transmite sus deseos a la persona por la que rezan, sin embargo, si esa persona no la estima nada..en verano, llegaran las luciernagas y deboraran su corazon con eso llevandose el sentimiento del amor para siempre de su vida, y asi, no vuelvan a sufrir.-  
  
El relato los dejo con un mal sabor en la boca. Pero el optimista de Horo pregunto...  
  
- Mentira.-dijo sencillamente- ¿Si eso pasa, como puedes saberlo, tomando en cuenta que las mujeres que han hecho eso no recuerdan por lo que deseaban?.-  
  
- Por que yo...-dijo rapido.-...Me lo conto ese arbol.-  
  
- ¿Srta. Anna, que hacia en el bosque y que le conto el arbol?.-  
  
- La historia es verdad...-miro a Yoh-..Por que yo eh ido a rezar a ese mismo arbol durante 10 meses, y mi deseo no se a cumplido. No tardaran en venir las luciernagas a deborar mi corazon.-  
  
Otra vez los silencios que matan solo podian ser hechos por la Itako. Siguieron comiendo en silencio.   
  
Una pequeña luz destellante afuera de la ventana miraba todo, esperando el momento.  
  
" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "   
  
Annita dice:  
  
Este capitulo fue un poco aburrido pero necesario para la situacion de los personajes y me falta un poquito de inspiracion. ^o^ Ademas no me gustaria acbar con un fic donde sea YohXAnnaXRen No nieguen que es muy interesante este trio y no el usual YohXAnnaXHao.  
  
= Þ Reviews = Þ  
  
= Þ leny = Þ  
  
¿Soy buena escribiendo? Bueno ^//o//^ ¡Muchas gracias! Me das animos cada dia para escribir. Y un especial agradecimiento por apoyarme en los Premios Shaman King Fanfiction.net 2004 y votar por el Gran Carnal como mejor fic humoristico. ToT Te quiero mucho...  
  
= Þ alesita (2° Capitulo) = Þ  
  
¿Verdad que Ren es muy lindo? *o* ¿Tu estas indecisa? ¬¬ Imaginate yo que siempre eh sido fan del YohXAnna y ahora que Ren se comporta tan lindo, precioso y tierno, @@ No se a quien irle (creo que yo tambien me hice bolas)  
  
¡Matta ne!  
  
= Þ keiko-sk = Þ  
  
ToT Te comprendo amigocha, me encanta ver a Yoh con Anna, *snif* pero aun asi tal vez este no sea un YohXAnna ni tampoco un RenXAnna..O.o..¿Entonces con quien se quedara?  
  
Hahahahaha.. no puedo dar adelantos pero por favor sigue leyendo que al final encontraras una linda sorpresa.  
  
= Þ anna15 = Þ  
  
A mi se me hizo un poco rapido que Yoh supiera la verdad en el capitulo anterior pero no podia resistirme a verlo todo arrepentido, ah mi yoh es un amor (cuando no es controlado por sus estupidos celos ¬¬) ¡No! ¡La tamal no! O.o No tengo nada en contra de Tamao pero tampoco tengo nada a favor ¬¬ Gracias por tu review.  
  
= Þ Annita_chan = Þ  
  
O.o ¿Anna con Ren? ¿Anna con Yoh? ¿Anna con Tamao? O.oU Ya no se ni a quien elegir.. ToT Peor no creo que en este fic sea Ren y Anna la pareja principal. ^_^ La verdad ya tengo pensado con quien se va a quedar.  
  
= Þ alesita = Þ  
  
Arpia, arpia, pues quien sabe ^o^U En la serie salia muy poco y hacia muy poco y apesar de ello muchos la llegaron a odiar (inclusve yo) pero gracias a Eleone ^_^ hizo que recapacitara acerca de ella, pobre lo unico que hizo fue enamorarse de Yoh u_u igual que todas nosotras.  
  
¡Gracias por tu apoyo!  
  
= Þ Kyoru = Þ  
  
¿Verdad que es espectacular esa pareja? =DD A veces tengo mucho tiempo y a veces nada u_u ¿Te cambias de casa? ¡Felicidades! espero que estes feliz ya que un cambio nunca es malo jijijijijiji bye.  
  
¡Arriba el RenXAnna!  
  
= Þ AngelShikonExpectra1 = Þ  
  
Jijijiji O.K. Pero no te joderas por mucho tiempo,eh? ¡Odio esas amigas metiches! Dales un buen zape de mi parte.  
  
¡Ja ne!  
  
= Þ Fin de Reviews = Þ  
  
¡Muchas gracias a las 7 personitas que me dejaron review! ¡Las querre para siempre!  
  
Nos vemos y espero dejen Reviews..  
  
Bye 


	5. Capitulo5

Villancico de Navidad  
  
Por: Annita Kyoyama  
  
Capitulo 5: Triste realidad  
  
Era cerca de la 1:30 de la madrugada y la fiesta en la Pension Asakura no habia terminado, era oficialmente Navidad y se tenian que intercambiar los regalos.  
  
Pilika estaba iluscionada al pensar todos los regalos que ella regalaria y con mayor razon los que a ella le regalaran. A veces le enviaba miradas coquetas a Ren Tao pero este solamente la juzgaba de loca, teniendo un hermano como Horo, ¿que no se iba a pensar de ella?.  
  
Apreto su labio inferior con fuerza, casi destrozandolo al ver como Ren veia a Anna y se sonrojaba. Tenia que hacer algo y rapido, si no perderia a Ren totalmente. Asi abrigando esperanzas, corrio a la cocina donde Tamao lavaba los platos de la cena.  
  
(^_^ Cuando pase Tamao por mi casa la contratare de sirvienta para limpiar mi cuarto ^o^ mama es mala y no me deja en paz con sus crueles amenazas ;_;)  
  
" " " " " " " " " " " "  
  
- ¿Que pasa srta. Pilika?.- dijo Tamao acomodando todos los platos secos en su lugar-..¿Hace falta algo en la sala?.-  
  
- No, Tamao, descuida ahi todo esta bien..-dijo secamente.  
  
- ¿Pasa algo?.-  
  
- Tamao quiero que tu y yo hagamos algo....-  
  
- ¿Se refiere al postre o algo asi?...-  
  
- A las dos nos interesa que Anna desaparesca, a ti por Yoh y a mi por Ren.- dijo sin rodeos.  
  
Tamao agacho la cabeza como avergonzada, pero pocos segundos despues levanto la mirada y esta ya no dejaba ver unos tiernos ojos rosas, ahora eran blancos como la nieve.  
  
- ¿T-tam-a-o?.- tartamudeo Pilika asustada.  
  
- Vaya, asi que la Ainu tiene los mismo planes que nosotras..-dijo extrañamente Tamao.  
  
- ¿Quien eres?.-  
  
- Soy la que te ayudara a quitar a Anna Kyoyama del mapa.- la sonrisa de Tamao drasticamente se transoformo en malefica.  
  
Pilika no hallaba el picaporte para poder salir y dejar de ver ese expectaculo, pero le fue imposible ya que algo brillante salio de Tamao y se introdujo en su cuerpo.  
  
" " " " " " " " " "  
  
- ¿No creen que ya es hora de entregar los regalos?.-dijo Chocolove con aire de empresario.  
  
- ¡Sip!..-dijo Horo efusivamente-...Esperen, ¿donde esta Pilika? No se lo que me haria si se pierde la entrega de regalos ToT.-  
  
- Hola...-saludo alegremente Pilika delante de Tamao-..¡Hermano! ¡¿Iban a empezar a dar regalos sin mi prescencia?!..- bufo enojada.  
  
- No como crees Pilika, ¿No quieres ser la primera?..."Que raro. Tal vez sea por los vientos de la Navidad"..-penso extrañado.  
  
- Genial...-miro a Ren-...El primero en recibir su regalo sera Ren..-dijo sensualmente sacando de su mochila una caja y acercandose al chino.  
  
- ¬¬ Pilika ¡¿Que crees que haces con ese tono tan sensual?!..-Grito Horo, pero su grito fue en vano. Pilika seguia avanzando hacia Ren.  
  
Ren la miraba friamente, algo en ella era difrente. El sabia que Pilika sentia algo por el pero no pasaba de miradas coquetas o saludos efusivamente alegres. Esa no era Pilika...  
  
- ¡¿Que te pasa?! .-pregunto antes de que Pilika literalmete se le echara en sima.  
  
- Solamente darte tu regalo Ren-kun...-deposito normalmente el regalo en las manos de Ren y le dio su abrazo.  
  
- Nada de lo que hagas funcionara, ella ya nos pertenece...-dijo susurrando en el oido a Ren.-...Espero y te guste..-dijo alegre y regresando a su lugar.  
  
Ren la miro por unos momentos asustado, ¿A que se referia?. Pilika tomo su mochila y le paso a cada uno su regalo pero sin el peliculiar abrazo que le dio a Ren.  
  
Horo-horo tambien noto que Pilika actuaba de una manera extraña y sus sospechas se reafirmaron con el caluroso abrazo para Ren. Fue entonces cuando recordo lo que habia platicado con Ren...  
  
" " " Flash Back " " "  
  
- No permitir que nadie le haga daño..- miro a Horo con amenaza-...Esta advertencia va dirijida tambien para ti.-  
  
- Entiendo... No detendras esto tan facil..-  
  
- ¡Bah!.-  
  
- Otra cosa...- Horo entristecio su mirada.- Algo le esta pasando a Tamao y me preocupa..-  
  
- ¿Por que lo dices?.-  
  
- Sobre lo que nos dijo hace un rato, dijo que era una pesadilla pero yo se que no fue asi; ella es muy buena y no permitiria que alguien se preocupara por su bienestar.-  
  
- ¿Que crees que haya sido?.-  
  
- Antes de que nos dijera que fue una pesadilla, yo note que estaba incosciente cuando grito. Al llegar oi que divagaba algunas palabras entre ellas puede notar que decia algo sobre devorar o comer y tambien menciono el nombre de Anna.-  
  
- ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Anna?!... Ahora que lo dices, cuando todos fueron a ver que le pasaba a Tamao, ella estaba muy debil cuando me dijo que algo la comia por dentro y me asuste. Tuve miedo.- dijo Ren muy triste.- ..miedo de perderla..-continuo.  
  
- No eres el unico.- sonrio melancolico- ¿Que piensas hacer si Anna regresa con Yoh?.-  
  
- Dudo que lo haga. Pero si es asi. La dejaria irse, ser feliz, con el o con quien sea. Solo quiero que este bien...que este con vida...que este bien.-  
  
- Entonces..^_^ Nos parecemos mucho mas de lo que tu crees..-  
  
- Hay que regresar al interior de la pension.-  
  
" " " End the Flash Back " " "   
  
- Joven Yoh..-dijo Tamao atrayendo la atencion del shaman.- ¿Puedo darle su regalo?..^//^.-  
  
- ^_^ No veo por que no.-  
  
- Muchas gracias..u//u.-  
  
- "Esto no me gusta, si Tamao pone una sola mano en mi prome... en mi... en Yoh, yo... la hare que... nada" penso la Itako mientras veia a Tamao dirijirse a Yoh.   
  
Tamao le dio un nuevo cd de musica electronica con un moño rosa atado perfectamente a la caja rectangular del regalo.  
  
- Gracias Tamao, es un bonito regalo...- dijo tomando el cd y regalandole una sonrisa cansada.  
  
- ¿Puedo darle un abrazo... claro, un abrazo de Navidad?.-pregunto muy sonrojada.  
  
- Mhh.... Esta bien. No veo por que no darte un abrazo de Navidad.-  
  
- "¡¿Que?! ¡Le dara un abrazo de Navidad! Ni siquiera a mi me a tomado de la mano menos me ah dado un abrazo de Navidad... aunque Tamao es muy diferente a mi, ella no es cruel ni fria ni calculadora... ¡Diablos! ¡¿Por que nací así?!" penso nuevamente la Itako.  
  
Tamao abrazo con timidez al cuerpo del chico mientras el sonreia tontamente abrazandola con mucha estimacion, en cuanto se separaron vino lo peor de la noche...  
  
- Gracias, mi amor...- Tamao coloco los brazos alrededor del shaman de cabello castaño y los utilizo para jalar su cabeza y topar los labios de el con los de ella. Lo beso...  
  
Anna apreto muy fuerte sus labios de pura rabia hasta sentir que algo calido brotaba de ellos; la sangre brotaba y conforme lo hacia tambien su enojo, el veneno se iba disipando y lo que la habia domiando toda la noche, volvio a ella pero mas fuerte y mas doloroso...  
  
- ¡¡¿Que rayos haces?!!.- grito Yoh empujando a Tamao azotandola contra el piso.- ¡¡¡¿¿Por que hiciste eso??!!!.-  
  
- ¿Como...como que por que hice eso?.-pregunto sollozando-...Lamento no haber guardado nuestro secreto un poco mas, es que no podia soportar por mucho tiempo no mostrarte mis sentimientos. Pero te pido que me perdones mi amor, no volvera a pasar..-dijo parandose rapidamente y en un esfuerzo rosando debilmente los labios de Yoh.  
  
- ¡¿Nuestro secreto?! ¡¡Deja de actuar como una zorra!!.- grito Yoh preocupandose por su imagen frente a la sacerdotiza.  
  
- ¡¿Una zorra?! ¿Por que me llamas asi, corazon? Cuando estuvimos la noche pasada en mi alcoba solo susurrabas cosas indescriptibles por la pasion de la noche. Fue maravillosa. ¿Por que no la repetimos?.-pregunto inocente.  
  
- ¡¡Nunca pase una noche contigo maldita pu.......!!.- su grito fue interumpido por un puñetazo derecho de su amigo Horo-horo.  
  
- ¡¡Callate!! ¡¡Jamas pense que le harias eso a Tamao!! ¡¡Eres un canalla!! ¡¿Como pudiste ignorar los sentimientos que tenia hacia Tamao?! ¡¡Te los confese, Yoh!! ¡¡Te dije mis sentimientos sobre ella y no te importo!! ¡¡Solo te importa acostarte con Tamao y lastimar a los demas!!.- dijo entre sollozos y gritos de colera hacia Yoh que aun estaba en el piso.  
  
- ¡Yo jamas estuve con Tamao! ¡Debes creerme amigo! ¡Jamas te traicionaria! ¡Tamao es la maldita arpia que a utili.....!.- otra vez fue asilenciado por su amigo que no pudo pegarle bien gracias a que Ren y Liserg lo sugetaban fuertemente por la espalda.  
  
- ¡¡Sueltenme!! ¡¡Eh dicho que me soltaran!! ¡¡¡Te matare Yoh Asakura!!! ¡¡¡¡Juro que te matare!!!!...-  
  
Yoh muy conmocionado por las duras palabras que recibio de uno de sus mejores amigos olvido a la causante de todo esto. Miro con rabia donde estaba Tamao pero habia desaparecido igual que Pilika... esto no se quedaria asi y arreglaria las cosas de una buena vez.  
  
Camino con dificultad todavia escuchando palabras crueles e hirientes que escupia Horo. Recordo a quien no queria que nadie la lastimara... rapido se giro hacia el lugar donde habia visto la ultima vez a la Itako....  
  
...pero tambien ella se habia esfumado junto con toda la armonia del lugar...  
  
" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "   
  
Annita dice:  
  
Lamento no tener mucho tiempo asi que en el siguiente capitulo leere los reviews de este y el anterior.  
  
Nos vemos  
  
See ya! 


	6. Capitulo 6

Villancico de Navidad  
  
Por: Annita Kyoyama  
  
Capitulo 6: No te salves  
  
Sentía que todo lo que conocía no era verdad, ¿por qué? ¿Por que lo habia conocido? ¿A los dos? Quería que un terremoto abajo de el lo succionara y que jamas regresara a ese mundo de mierda.  
  
No tenia por que llorar, solo era una perdida de tiempo y de sentimientos, aunque al mismo tiempo sentía que si lloraba se sentiría un poco más tranquilo y no ese estúpido sentimiento que haría que estallara.  
  
^No te quedes inmóvil al medio del camino^  
  
^No congeles el jubilo^  
  
Coloco su mano dándole palmadas de alivio a su afligido amigo. Ren sabia por lo que pasaba Horo, ambos lastimados en el corazón por Yoh Asakura. Pero... aunque Ren lo culpara millones de veces Yoh no era culpable; el no fue quien beso a Tamao, tampoco el sabia de lo que hablaba Tamao, claramente habia visto en sus ojos la desesperacion y el miedo, tal vez el miedo de perder a Anna.  
  
- Horo... el no fue.- dijo mirando el estanque.  
  
- ¿C-como q-que-e el no f-ue? ¿De que hablas?.- dijo gimoteando, incapaz de controlar los suspiros.   
  
- De Yoh, por algo dijo Tamao esas cosas, Yoh seria un canalla y todo lo que quieras pero jamas, jamas lastimaría a uno de sus amigos y menos a su amada Itako.-  
  
- ¡¿Lo dijo por algo?! ¡¡Claro que lo dijo por algo!! ¡¡Por que es verdad!! ¡¡Por eso!! Tamao... ella seria incapaz de inventar tales atrocidades... - grito exaltado levantándose del pasillo del corredor enfrente del estanque y empujando la mano abrigadora de Ren.  
  
- Tamao sí, pero otra persona tal vez.-  
  
- ¡¿Otra persona?! ¿No me digas Ren que tu sabias de lo de Tamao e Yoh y los quieres encubrir?.- dijo impactado.  
  
- Claro que no. Ya te dije que Yoh no hizo esas cosas.-  
  
Ren, despues de calmar a Horo, le pidio que fueron a hablar alla afuera donde nadie los molestaria y donde Horo no pudiera repartir golpes a diestra y siniestra.  
  
Lo habia acompañado este tiempo en su llanto silencioso, en su dolor, en su pena. El tambien habia pasado por todo eso, lo menos que podía hacer por su amigo era darle apoyo y guardar silencio, algo que nadie hizo por el cuándo sufría por amor.  
  
^No quieras con desgana^  
  
^No te salves ahora^  
  
  
  
Horo tomo todos sus sentimientos y los ordeno en su corazón, no quería perder a otro amigo por su furia. Le dolía lo que Tamao e Yoh le habia hecho pero le dolía mas haber perdido a su mejor amigo.   
  
- Lo siento Ren, pero esto me esta matando, si tan solo alguien me desmintiera, si alguien me dijera que todo esto es mentira yo... yo... -  
  
- Yo te lo puedo desmentir, sé la verdad... -  
  
- ¿Pero?..- dijo Horo volteando a ver cerca del árbol junto al estanque.  
  
- Anna... ¿Qué dices?...-  
  
- Que yo... - continúo la joven rubia emergiendo de la oscuridad-. yo puedo decirte que todo lo que dijo Tamao sobre ella e Yoh es mentira.-  
  
^Ni nunca^  
  
" " " " " " " " " " " " " "  
  
Si se pudiera volver atras, el ya lo habría hecho muchas veces. Pudiera haber evitado el dolor, el sufrimiento y el miedo de estar a su lado.  
  
Por que al tener a Anna Kyoyama era la gloria y el infierno; la gloria de verla todos los dias y que a veces le sonriera, y por supuesto que sea suya; y el infierno de solo pensar que ella no sentía lo mismo, que alguien mejor viniera y se la llevara, que ella... que ella... no fuera de él.  
  
Y esa era la verdad, aunque se repitiera un millón de veces que el infierno no existía con Anna Kyoyama, al recordar sus entrenamientos, regaños y su dulzura... siempre sabia que tanto existe el cielo como el infierno. Aunque ya habia visitado más veces el cielo y tambien las estrellas... y se sentía afortunado solo por eso...  
  
^No te salves^  
  
^No te llenes de calma^  
  
^No reserves del mundo^  
  
No se podía salvar de su destino, por que el solo era un títere que obedecía las ordenes y tirones del titiritero, un débil e indefenso muñeco.  
  
Pues el se repondría, ¡Lucharía en contra del Destino! Si eso le devolviera a Anna.  
  
¡No se dejaría vencer! ¡Se salvaría de ese cruel destino! Aunque eso ameritaba perder a todos sus amigos y familiares, con solo tenerla a ella seria eternamente feliz lo demás era innecesario.  
  
Salió del pequeño rincón que sé hacia debajo de las escaleras, le calo un poco la luz ya que en donde estaba todo era oscuridad...  
  
Camino un poco hacia la sala, ahí estaba Liserg, Chocolove y Ryu acongojados por todo lo que habia pasado. Yoh rio bajo para que le prestaran atención... y lo logro...  
  
- Jijiji... Chicos, ¿no han visto a Anna?...-  
  
- Don Yoh... - Ryu fue el único que respondió.-... no... no hemos visto a la doña Anna desde que paso lo que usted sabe... - dijo algo apenado.  
  
- No es cierto... - dijo cambiando su semblante a uno serio-. amigos, todo lo que dijo Tamao es mentira, por favor no le crean...- dijo triste.  
  
Eso era todo lo que necesitaban saber los amigos del shaman, aunque fuera verdad si él les decia lo contrario ellos le creyese...  
  
Ryu, tenia que creerle, Yoh le habia ayudado en muchas ocasiones, le mostró el camino que debe seguir un shaman y lo habia salvado de muchos peligros múltiples veces...  
  
Liserg, Yoh fue el único que lo rescato de esa obsesión del mas fuerte y él más débil, que no podías usar a tus amigos para tus ideales tontos y estúpidos. Nunca le echo en cara que se haya ido con los X-Laws y tampoco que quiso matarlo. Solo le mostró una sonrisa tierna y que con solo verla sabias que todo quedaba olvidado...  
  
Chocolove, lo habia alojado en su pequeño grupo de amigos cuando él seguía todavia afectado por la trágica perdida de su maestro y que buscaba realizar su sueño. Siempre Yoh lo apoyo en todo, hasta con sus chistes vanos y tontos...  
  
Formaron una gran sonrisa de satisfacción...  
  
^Solo un rincón tranquilo^  
  
^No dejes caer los parpados^  
  
- Lo sabemos Yoh... - dijo Liserg-... tu serias incapaz de hacer algo así y nosotros los sabemos. -  
  
- Horo-horo tambien lo sabe pue´, pero es un poco tonto y se deja llevar po´ sus sentimientos... - continúo Chocolove.  
  
- ¡No deje decaer ese animo Don Yoh! ¡¡Todo estará bien!! Usted fue quien nos lo enseño, no deje que pensemos lo contrario... - cerró un ojo coquetamente.  
  
Su pecho se tranquilizo al oír esas palabras, tenia la mitad de sus amigos apoyándolo y no dejaría que su principal ideal se fuera en vano.."Todo estará bien"...  
  
- G-graci-ias... n-no sé co-mo sé los agra-d-dece-r-e...-  
  
- ¡Ah! Quiere llorar y no puede... - se burlo Chocolove.  
  
- ¿No estabas buscando a alguien Yoh? Jejeje.. Te deseamos suerte y recuerda que tus amigos siempre estarán contigo... -  
  
Yoh asintió feliz con la cabeza. Casi estaba a la mitad del camino...  
  
" " " " " " " " " " " " " "   
  
^Pesados como juicios^  
  
^No te quedes sin labios^  
  
Lo sabia. Por que nunca se creyo en verdad eso de darse por vencido. Amaba ser asi despreocupado y sonriente, aunque a veces lo que mostrara no era lo que sentia. Al hacer tantas reflexiones encontraba un tip mas que sumaba a la lista "Por que amar cada dia mas a Anna Kyoyama".  
  
  
  
Escucho algunos murmuros de la habitacion de huespedes que se encontraba al fondo y segun el recordaba, estaba cerrada por remodelacion.   
  
Al principio se aseguro que eran los espiritus con su fiesta privada de Navidad. Hasta ellos tenian una mejor noche que el, era mejor estar muerto que vivo.  
  
Pero su teoria valio lo poco en que la ideo, unos llantos muy conocidos para el sonaban en la habitacion.  
  
De repente, la luz del lugar se ausento por unos minutos, lo que favorecio al shaman.  
  
^No duermas sin sueño^  
  
^No te pienses sin sangre^  
  
^No te juzgues sin tiempo^  
  
En la pension reino la oscuridad. Yoh se acerco sigilosamente teniendo en cuenta que una prescencia que ya habia sentido antes estaba cerca.  
  
Habia una luz en la habitacion, casi inexistente pero alumbraba. Asomo la cabeza pausadamente, vio como Pilika estaba a un lado de Tamao quien lloraba desconsolada. Empezo a respirar bajo para no ser notado y escucho la conversacion...  
  
- Usted dijo que no le haria daño a nadie...- sollozo Tamao recriminandole algo a la oscuridad.  
  
- Niña tonta...- le respondio-... Tienes una mente y corazon debil, fue muy facil dominarte ahora haras lo que yo diga...-  
  
- ¡Usted no puede! ¡No puede hacer creer a la srta. Anna todo eso sobre el joven Yoh y yo! ¡Es injusto! ¡Ademas si la srta. Anna sufre una fuerte impresion ella.......!-  
  
- ¿Una fuerte impresion? ¿Tamao que escondes?.- enfrente de Tamao aparece una anciana con una tunica negra- ...¿Tamao?...- la anciana fijo su mirada en los ojos llorosos de Tamao.- ..Ja ja ja ja...-rio como si acabara de descubrir un tesoro-... esa informacion nos facilitara las cosas...-  
  
- ¡¡¡Nosotras ya no seremos sus titeres!!!.- grito Pilika que habia escuchado atonita la situacion- ....¡Jamas permitiremos que le haga daño a alguien de esta pension!...-  
  
- Yo no le hare daño a nadie... ustedes lo haran....-  
  
La anciana levanto su mano hacia las jovenes riendo maleficamente, Pilika levanto a Tamao y casi llegaban a la entrada cuando las alcanza la luz que salio disparada de la mano de la vieja hechicera.  
  
La dos emitieron un sonido muy hueco al caer centimetros cerca de la puerta en donde se recargaba el shaman...  
  
^Pero si^  
  
^Pese a todo^  
  
^No puedes evitarlo^  
  
^Y congelas el jubilo^  
  
^Y quieres con desgana^  
  
El shaman se sobresalto por la inesperada sorpresa de tener a pocos centimetros las cabezas de sus amigas. De la misma sorpresa se hecho atras pocos centimetros, pero ya que la duela era algo vieja no pudo evitar que esta rechinara y se descubriera su ubicacion.  
  
- Como lo ves Shaman...- dijo la anciana desde la habitacion-... no era necesario que hicieras ese ruido. Predije que estarias aqui escuchando la conversacion, asi que tome medidas...-  
  
Yoh sintio que el miedo se apoderaba de el con tan solo oir esa voz llena de edad y maldad... se levanto muy rapido tanto que perdio el equilibrio y cayo.  
  
- No es conveniente para mi que estes presente cuando tomo el alma de la sacerdotisa, espero y seas paciente en el lugar que elegi que pasaras este tiempo.-  
  
La anciana aparecio detras del shaman...- ademas no podrias hacer nada aunque estuvieras ahi...- levanto nuevamente la mano como lo hizo con Tamao y Pilika pero de ella no salio nada...  
  
El shaman sintio que un agujero lo succionaba asi otra dimension...  
  
^Y te salvas ahora^  
  
^Y te llenas de calma^  
  
^Y reservas del mundo^  
  
^Solo un lugar tranquilo^  
  
Yoh abrio los ojos lentamente descubriendose en una pequeña seccion del bosque de Izumo. Lo reconocio rapidamente ya que el aroma de las flores de la montaña no podian ser duplicadas en ningun lugar.  
  
Oyo risas y gritos detras de el. Se levanto del cesped y fijo su mirada a las personas que cruzaban ese momento y atrayeron su atencion..  
  
- ¡Espera no pudes huir asi!.-  
  
- Ji ji ji ... no me alcanzaras.-  
  
Abrio los ojos desmesuradamente cuando vio a dos niños correr entre los arbustos. Un niño y una niña que rapidamente hizo que volvieran los recuerdos...  
  
Lo habian enviado de regresoa su niñez y la de Anna.  
  
" " " " " " " " " " " " "   
  
- Yo te puedo decir la verdad, lo que dijo Tamao no es cierto...-  
  
- ¿Estuviste escuchando, Anna? No puedes estar...-  
  
- Calla Tao...- Horo coloco una mano cerca de la boca de Ren insinuandole que guardara silencio-... continua Anna...  
  
^Y dejas caer los parpados^  
  
^Pesados como juicios^  
  
^Y te secas sin labios^  
  
^Y te duermes sin sueño^  
  
  
  
- Tamao miente.- fue simplemente lo que dijo Anna...  
  
- ¡¡Ella no miente!! ¡¡Es incapaz!! Tamao es una buena persona y no lastimaria a nadie..- Horo se enfurecio de nuevo.  
  
- Ren si no callas a tu amigo no continuare con mi relato..- amenazo Anna al joven chino.  
  
^Y te piensas sin sangre^  
  
^Y te juzgas sin tiempo^  
  
^Y te quedas inmovil^  
  
^Al borde del camino^  
  
  
  
- Horo-horo si no dejas de decir estupideces no solo Anna te golpeara, tambien yo lo hare..-  
  
- Pero entiende Ren... ella me dice....-  
  
- Yo te digo la verdad.- contesto tajante.  
  
Horo se calmo y se volvio a sentar en la duela. En medio de la oscuridad Anna se acerco mas para que su secreto fuera escuchado por los shamanes y despues devorado por la oscuridad...  
  
- Yoh no pudo estar con Tamao y hacer lo que ella insinuo. Hace un año que no se ven y la ultima semana que ella se alojo aqui para la posada navideña, te puedo asegurar que no estuvieron juntos...-  
  
- ¡¡Eso no prueba nada!! ¡¡Quizas lo hicieron alguna de esas noches que ella se alojo aqui!!.-  
  
- No pudo ser...- miro friamente a Horo- ...ya que esa semana y hace un año, Yoh y yo dormimos en la misma habitacion.-  
  
Ren sintio en su pecho que su corazon se rompia. Horo quedo palido. Tal vez habia juzgado mal a su amigo pero todavia quedaban cabos sueltos...  
  
- ¿Por que tu e Yoh duermen juntos?..-pregunto Ren antes que Horo, ya que era el mas interesado.  
  
- Siento no habertelo dicho Ren pero entiende que era un secreto de la familia Asakura...- tomo aire- Yoh y yo nos casamos hace ya un año... por razones que ni el sabe...-  
  
Ren abrio sus ojos impactado y las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. La cara le empalidecio mas que la luna y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la luz volvio a la pension. Junto con muchas incognitas...  
  
^Y te salvas^  
  
^Entonces^  
  
^No te quedes conmigo^  
  
" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "  
  
Annita dice:  
  
Esta vez no se pueden quejar de lo largo del capitulo y a mi parecer me quedo muy bien, aunque la situacion de Yoh y Anna no ah mejorado aun, pero ¿ quien se iba a imaginar que Anna creyera en Yoh a pesar de lo que dijo Tamao? ¿ y eso de que estan casados que ni Yoh sabe por que?  
  
Les aviso que tal vez los dos capitulos siguientes sera todo la infancia de Yoh y Anna. No se desesperen que habra pequeñas introducciones de lo que esta pasando en la pension, ademas en esos dos capitulos se explicara la extraña situacion de Anna.  
  
Este capitulo fue como un Poem-fic por que lo que se ve en (^) son unas lineas de un poema muy lindo "No te salves" que no sé el autor. Para los que no le entendieron al poema aqui les va una pequeña explicacion...  
  
Cuando el poema dice : "^No congeles el jubilo^, ^No dejes caer los parpados^,^No duermas sin sueño^, ^No te pienses sin sangre^,^No te juzgues sin tiempo^" Le trata de decir que sea feliz (jubilo) que no congele la alegria (me suena a cierta Itako), que no se deje vencer (no dejes caer los parpados), que no tiene ella ( o el)por que obligarse a hacer cosas que no quiere (dormir sin sueño), no sea tan impulsiva con sus sentimientos (no pienses sin sangre) antes de razonar bien, y por ultimo que no se juzge ella misma (o el mismo) por ser asi, que se tome su tiempo para conocerse y conocer a los demas (no te juzgues sin tiempo).  
  
Despues dice: "^Pero si^, ^Pese a todo^, ^No puedes evitarlo^, ^Y congelas el jubilo^, ^Y dejas caer los parpados^, ^Y te duermes sin sueño^, ^Y te piensas sin sangre^, ^Y te juzgas sin tiempo^" Ella (o el) a pesar que le pidio que no lo hiciera, lo hizo.  
  
Al final dice: "^Y te salvas^" quiere decir que se salva de todas esas emociones, sentimientos y momentos felices que podria tener junto a el. "^Entonces^, ^No te quedes conmigo^" que el ( o ella) no puede estar junto a esa persona por que elijio otro camino y otros momentos en el que no esta presente.  
  
ToT Como ven es un muy buen poema de amor. Algo confuso pero despues que lo analizas te llega al corazon, aunque al principio lo senti un poco egoista ya que el que dedicaba el poema, solo por que congelo el jubilo e hizo todas esas cosas no podia aceptarla (o) como es. Pero, ya un poco mas entendido el (o ella) no fue quien la expulso de su vida si no la persona amada. *snif*  
  
Basta de sollozos y empecemos con los reviews del capitulo anterior...  
  
= Þ Reviews = Þ  
  
= Þ leny = Þ  
  
^.^ ¿Que lo es? ¡Quien sabe! ¡Pero a mi me gusta ponerla asi, como que le falta un poco de caracter! Ser fan de Anna es bueno a veces. La verdad si es una zorra ¬¬ si yo fuera ella hago una de dos: 1) Me suicido para terminar con mi vana existencia. 2) ^_^ Pues me dedico a luchar por Yoh, ya que. ¡Arriba el Anti-Tamao! Es algo muy estupido, algunas veces defiendo a Tamao de su &$%=/¬}*^. y otras la anda arrastrando por los suelos u_u soy muy indescisa. ¡¿O.o Pilika decente?! ¡Vaya con el hermano que se carga casi no tienen todos ese pensamiento de ella! Como que la guey es tan bien un poco perra. ^_^ Jijiji Gracias por tu review que es muy valioso para mi. ¡Hasta luego leny-chan!  
  
= Þ AngelShikonExpectra1 = Þ  
  
Querida amiga...-lentes de nerd y con una barilla-...sabia reflexion. Pero me gusta hacer eso, que todos se pelen entre todos. ¡Eso da mucha emocion! Aunque pronto se arreglaran las cosas entre Horo e Yoh y despues con Ren. Pobre al final de la noche quedo con el corazon destrozado... otra vez. T.T  
  
= Þ anna la sacerdotiza = Þ  
  
ToT Siiii...pobrecitos. ¡Anna le creyo a Yoh! ¡¡Ovacion!! ¡EHHHHHHHH! Basta, parece partido de futbol ¡Expulsacion! a no es ¡Expulsion! ^_^ Esto da facha de siempre si ser YohXAnna pero mh... les pondre mas obstaculos. ^o^ ¡Jojojojo!  
  
¡¡Estado vegetal!! ¡HAHAHAHA XD! Ni a mi se me ocurriria algo asi... es buena idea .. ._. la tendre en mente.  
  
¡Gracias amigocha por tu review!  
  
= Þ Natsumi Asakura = Þ  
  
Gracias, me esfuerzo en cada capitulo para que queden aceptables. O.o¡¿No me digas que apenas estas entrando en duda si Tamao es o no es niña Santa?! ^_^ No te preocupes querida amiga yo te solucionare el problema, la respuesta es la misma a esta pregunta: ¿Ryu es raro?. Eso ya queda a "tu" criterio.  
  
= Þ keiko-sk = Þ  
  
^_^  
  
^_^U  
  
¿Que fueron todas esas caras? No lo se, pero espero que sean señales de que te guste el fic. ^o^ Gracias y sigue dejando tu opinion con un review. ^_~   
  
= Þ Emmyk = Þ  
  
¡Arriba -nuevamente- el Anti-Tamao! ^^ Esta como el Anti-Kikyo ¡Arriba el Anti-Kikyo! ¡Arriba Kikyo! Lo que sea esa tipa ¬¬ de perra y piruja pero a como me gusta su personalidad pero con Inuyasha...¡Nooooooo! ¡Vieja bruja que ya se vaya al infierno! ._.U Me sali un poco del tema. No quedo muy bien explicado ese punto de por que Anna se fue pero lo aclarare en el siguiente ^_~. Saludos y gracias por tu mensaje.  
  
= Þ Fin de Reviews = Þ  
  
Esto ah sido todo. ¡Cuidense y dejen review!  
  
Chao 


	7. Capitulo 7

Villancico de Navidad  
  
Por: Annita Kyoyama  
  
Capitulo 7: "Cosas que no tienen explicacion"  
  
La Itako no pudo evitar suspirar decepcionada, la vida de casados no era como ella creia. Despues de un año su relacion habia avanzado un poco gracias al compromiso de 'casados', sin embargo en la intimidad adoraba tener ese titulo: "La orgullosa Itako esposa de Yoh Asakura".  
  
Tal vez Yoh no era el Shaman King pero habia quedado en una buena posicion en el ultimo torneo, no eran tan buenos esos titulos, solo tenerlo junto a el era suficiente, o al menos eso penso.  
  
-Alcanzo aquella lejana y brillante estrella para nosostros dos... -  
  
Paso mucho tiempo despues para que alguien dijera algo o solamente tosiera para interrumpir la incomoda situacion. Horo al terminar de recapacitar todo lo que habia dicho y hecho, se tumbo en el cesped arrepentido...  
  
- Entonces... todo lo que le dije a Yoh fue... ¡¡Maldicion!! ¡¡¡Tengo que ir a buscarlo!!!.- impulsivo, como siempre Horo corrio en busca de su amigo.  
  
La mirada de Ren se poso en la sacerdotiza, pero esta solo agacho la cabeza, arrepentida de haberle dado esperanzas...   
  
- ¿Por que se casaron? .- dijo simplemente. Como si todo se resumiera en esa simple pregunta.  
  
- Por que estabamos comprometidos y cuando la Familia Asakura lo ordenara, teniamos que contraer nupcias... -  
  
- Digo, ¿Por que se casaron, sin avisar a nadie. Que es lo que esconde este matrimonio?.- reformulo la pregunta.  
  
- Eso no puedo contartelo...-  
  
" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "  
  
El fresco aire de las montañas rondaba por todo el bosque, viajando tocando las mejillas suaves de una pequeña niña rubia que habia dejado de correr por toda la vereda, en busca de su prometido. Descanso un poco en el cesped teniendo en cuenta sus ideales...  
  
- ¡¡Voy a golpear tan fuerte a Yoh que necesitara muletas para regresar a casa!!.- grito colocando su mano cerca del corazon agitada.  
  
Yoh se refugio detras de un arbol, observando todavia atonito. No podia ser posible que su niñez estuviera enfrente de el o mejor dicho, que la niñez de su primer amor estuviera enfrente de el.  
  
Unas risitas primero muy debiles y despues demasiado sonoras, alertaron a Yoh. No sabia si lo veian o no, pero era mejor no arriesgarse...  
  
- ¡¡Hola Annita!!.- grito Yoh tambien agitado - ¡¿Quieres seguir corriendo?!.- sonrio aun mas.  
  
- ¡¡Callate!! ¡¡Por tu culpa y por haber hecho que un perro se comiera mi almuerzo, me siento mal!!.- grito enojada con ambas manos apretandose el pecho.  
  
El pequeño Yoh cambio su semblante de alegria a uno serio y preocupado. Se acerco rapidamente a la niña y puso sus manos sobre las de ella.  
  
- ¿Te sientes mal de nuevo Anna? ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?.-  
  
- No... pronto se me quitara... es cuestion de quedarme un rato en reposo...- respiraba con dificultad.  
  
El aprendiz de shaman abrazo a su pequeña prometida y respiraba sonoramente junto con ella. Inhalando y exhalando procurando ayudarla a relajarse.  
  
- ...y pienso en por que te conoci...-  
  
Pasaron varios minutos asi, en que ninguno se movia dejando pasar el tiempo de receso que habian pedido.  
  
Yoh, quien miraba ya un poco mas de cerca, no recordaba esos momentos. Le dolia la cabeza al tratar de recordar y su corazon se encojia al tratar de adivinar que le sucedia a Anna en esos años. Pero su mente no era de mucha ayuda y eso limitaba las posiblidades del shaman...  
  
- Sueltame... ya me siento mejor...- dijo Anna empujando al shaman con fuerzas renovadas.  
  
- ¿En serio? ¿No quieres que vayamos por tus medicinas?.-  
  
- ¡Yoh! ¡Deja de ser asi! ¡Ya estoy bien!.-  
  
- Ji ji ji... Bueno pero, ¿no quieres ir a bañarte en el rio que esta detras del bosque?.-  
  
- Pero no traje mi bañador... me mojare...-  
  
- ¡Corre Anna! ¡A que no me alcanzas!.-  
  
- ¡¡Ya veras Yoh Asakura...!!.- grito encolarizada- ¡¿Crees que no se me olvidado mi almuerzo?! ¡¡Espera y te coja!!.-  
  
Yoh tomo la mano de su amiga. Esta solo le sonrio, lo que hizo que el sonrojara mucho y empezara a correr lo mas rapido posible con Anna atrapada en la carrera.  
  
-Toco tu mano fingiendo que no es gran cosa, pero todo lo que haces es sonreir-  
  
" " " " " " " " " " " "  
  
Horo recorrio la puerta de la habitacion de Yoh. Prendio la luz pero el cuarto solo estaba. No sabia donde mas buscarlo, su amigo podria estar en donde sea, y ya habia perdido todas las esperanzas.  
  
- Yoh... amigo, ¿donde estas?.- pregunto al aire.  
  
- Aqui estabas hermano, te eh estado buscando.-  
  
- ¡Pilika! Que... ¿donde estabas?.- respondio girandose sorpresivamente.  
  
Pilika paso su mano entre sus cabellos peinandolos. Luego saco de su bolsillo un papel de color rosa, al parecer una carta.  
  
- Me pidio que te diera esto.- dijo extendiendo la mano donde tenia el papel.  
  
- ¿Quien te pi...?.- dijo examinando la carta.  
  
- Ella. Tamao. Esta muy aflijida por todo lo que paso y no me sorprenderia que hiciera algo...-  
  
Horo-horo abrio la carta rapidamente y empezo a leer lo mas lento posible que sus nervios le permitian...  
  
´´Joven Horo: Lamento haberlo hecho pasar por una dificil situacion, lo que yo dije era la verdad, por favor creame. Usted es el unico en el que puedo confiar. Esto se ah complicado y creo que es mejor que yo acabe con esta vida llena de dolor y desgracias que tengo. Gracias por leer esta carta y disculpe las molestias.   
  
Atte. Tamao Tamamura.   
  
P.D. Por favor no me busque.´´  
  
- ¡¡¡¿¿¿Donde esta Tamao???!!!.- le grito a Pilika.  
  
- L-la vi saliendo d-de la pen-s-sion...- titubeo.  
  
Horo arrugo la carta y la dejo caer mientras corria a buscar a la pelirrosada. Mientras Pilika reia satisfecha, el plan marchaba bien. Uno menos. Solo faltaba 3 en la sala.  
  
" " " " " " " " " "  
  
Anna se sento a un lado de Ren. Un poco mas relajada. Era muy estupido lo que le pasaba. Despues de casarse con Yoh solo habia cambiado que dormian en la misma habitacion y tenian relaciones. Pero tal vez el shaman lo veia como un juego. Nunca le dijo que la amaba, ni siquiera cuando estuvieron juntos la primera vez.  
  
-Cuando mis sentimientos se hacen mas fuertes...-  
  
Sus manos estaban frias. Las junto tratando de calentarlas y despues se abrazo a si misma.  
  
- ¿Como fue?.- pregunto Ren.  
  
- El dia que ustedes vinieron la ultima vez, cuando se despidieron, nosotros salimos a Izumo por un llamado urgente de la sensei Kino...-  
  
" " " Flash Back " " "  
  
El viaje en tren fue un poco cansado. Estar sentada sin hacer nada ni decir nada era demasiado cansancio mental. Vio a su prometido que se encontraba dormido abrazando su espada Haru Same.  
  
El pobre de Yoh se habia creido el cuento de Anna, que tal vez la sensei Kino los habia llamado para ponerle un entrenamiento peor que el que imponia ella. Por eso traia su espada y Amidamaru. Era un tonto.  
  
Recordo las palabras de la sensei Kino cuando contesto el telefono: ´´Ya es hora´´: fue todo lo que basto para entenderla. Uno de esos dias dolorosos que ella hubiera soñado jamas tenerlo, pero al mismo tiempo, era el dia mas feliz de su vida.  
  
Desperto de un fuerte golpe a su prometido, llegando a la estacion de Izumo. El viaje habia terminado.  
  
-... mis dudas aumentan...-  
  
La pareja tomo un taxi para ir mas rapido a la mansion Asakura. Ella estaba callada mientras escuchaba la conversacion que tenia Yoh con el taxista. Al parecer el conductor se queria pasar de listo y cobrar de mas por ser "turistas".   
  
Pero Yoh solo basto decir su apellido para que el taxista les regalara el viaje. Al menos servia de algo esa fama de ser una familia "satanica". Era hora de entrar a enfrentar su destino para Anna y enfrentar a su entrenamiento para Yoh. ^^U  
  
  
  
- Oye Anna, ¿En verdad crees que nos hallan llamado para que me pongan un entrenamiento muy duro y cruel? ToT.- pregunto mientras entraban a la gran casa.  
  
- Claro que si, tonto ¬¬.- mintio-... Ademas eres un flojo y te hace falta entrenar MAS..-  
  
- O.o ¡¿Mas?! ¡Pero ya es suficiente con lo que entreno!.- grito asustado.  
  
Afuera los recibio Tamao sonriente. Tampoco ella sabia por que estaban de visita, si lo hubiera sabido no tendria esa mueca estupida.  
  
- ¡Hola Tamao! ^_^ Vaya, hace tiempo que no nos vemos.-  
  
- Tiene razon Joven Yoh... ^//^ El sr. Yomhei y la sra. Kino los esperan en la sala de reuniones.-  
  
- ¡¿Hasta alla?! -o- Pero esta al otro lado de la mansion tardaremos años en llegar.-  
  
- Apurate o le dire a la sensei Kino que doble el entrenamiento que ella tiene pensado.- dijo Anna ya adelantada en el camino.  
  
- ¡No! O.o ¡Esperame! ^_^U ¿Tamao llevarias mis cosas y las de Anna a nuestras habitaciones?.-  
  
- ¡Con mucho gusto!.-  
  
- ¡Nos vemos luego! ^^ ¡Anna, espera, no hagas que sufra mas! -_- .-  
  
-Asi que no dejes escapar el corazon que abrazas...-  
  
La sala estaba sola. Tomaron sus respectivos lugares temiendo lo peor (claro que era solo Yoh quien tenia ese pensamiento ^_^). Vieron con extrañez la habitacion. No estaba como antes... ¿Y que eran todas esas velas y el olor a inscienso?  
  
Kino entro haciendo que los chicos dejaran de admirar el salon. Ella no dijo nada y se quedo en el umbral de la puerta.  
  
- ¡Hola Abuela! ^_^ ¡¿Para que nos querias ver?!.-  
  
Kino miro a su nieto, no parecia sospechar nada. Camino un poco hasta llegar enfrente de la pareja. No contesto al saludo ni a la pregunta de Yoh.  
  
- Anna...-miro a la chica-...¿Te importaria acompañarme afuera? Necesito hablar contigo.-  
  
Anna quedo perpleja, entonces si era lo que ella temio. No respondio. Kino empezo a avanzar...Anna se paro del piso y miro a Yoh...  
  
- No te preocupes... no es nada sobre el entenamiento, pero creo que para ti sera peor..- y se retiro.  
  
Yoh no tuvo tiempo de decir nada ya que su prometida se habia marchado.  
  
" " " " " " " " " " " " "  
  
- ¿Si, sensei Kino?.- pregunto afuera de la puerta de la sala principal.  
  
- El abuelo de Yoh y yo estamos de acuerdo, en que te cases hoy mismo con Yoh.- miro a la chica ya que su cara se tornaba de tristeza-...sé que es repentino, pero tienes que entender que con esa enfermedad no te queda mucho tiempo...-  
  
El proposito de ellos era que se casara con Yoh para tener descendencia rapido. Pero ella nunca se imagino que su boda con su prometido fuera asi, hasta era mejor casarse en un capilla que en esas condiciones, como si hubieran hecho algo malo...  
  
- No importa lo que ocurra -  
  
- Lo comprendo, gracias por tener en cuenta mi opinion...-  
  
" " " " " " " " " " " "  
  
Yoh miro a Anna detenidamente. Desde que habia regresado de hablar con su abuela no le habia dicho ni una sola palabra. Notaba que sus ojos brillaban pero no de felicidad...  
  
- Yoh... quiero que sepas que lo que hare es por mi propia voluntad. Nadie me obligo a hacerlo. Lo hice por que... en verdad te estimo.- no tenia el valor para decirle que lo amaba. Solo le dijo un lastimero ´´te estimo´´.  
  
- ¿Que vas a hacer?.- pregunto tocando la mano de la chica.- ¿es algo malo?.-   
  
- Ya lo veras, pero quiero que siempre te acuerdes de este dia ¿entendido?.-  
  
Yoh asintio con la cabeza..- ademas yo tambien te quiero. Jijijijiji. ^_^ .- el no habia dicho te amo pero dijo algo que enternecio a la Itako. Ella no esperaba respuesta pero aun asi la obtuvo.  
  
La puerta se abrio y entraron los abuelos de Yoh. Se sentaron enfrente de ellos y los miraron un poco.  
  
- Yoh, te haz convertido en un shaman muy fuerte y Anna necesita alguien asi a su lado...- dijo Kino  
  
- Pero siempre eh estado con ella y siempre lo hare...^_^ -dijo interrumpiendo. Empezaba a sospechar algo ¿y si querian separarlo de Anna?  
  
Yomhei sonrio. Sabia que el iba a responder asi. - Nos alegra que tengas ese pensamiento. Sera todo mas facil.-  
  
- Hemos decidido...-miro las manos de los chicos que estaban entrelazadas- ...que tu y Anna se casen ahora mismo.-  
  
Yoh apreto la mano de Anna. Algo malo pasaba...- ¿Por que? Se supone que nos casariamos a los 18 años, todavia nos faltan 2 años mas.-  
  
- Es decision nuestra y se cumplira. Anna esta de acuerdo.- miro a la chica que mantenia la cabeza abajo.  
  
- ¿Es cierto Anna? ¿Por que nos quieren casar sin motivo alguno?.- pregunto Yoh volteando a ver a Anna, mas esta no respondio.- Entiendo.- esta era la cosa que ella haria por su propia voluntad. Miro a sus abuelos.- Si Anna esta de acuerdo, yo tambien.-  
  
- Si solo tu, y nadie mas que tu. Eres el que esta a mi lado en este vasto universo.-  
  
Anna nunca se perdonaria haber obligado a Yoh a casarse. Despues de salir de Izumo ya casados, Yoh le pregunto muchas veces a Anna el ¿por que? pero ella nunca respondio y nunca lo haria.  
  
Yoh se canso de preguntar, siempre era la misma respuesta. El completo y absoluto silencio. Asi aprendio a vivir junto a ella y asi lo haria. En silencio. Nunca volvio a tocar el tema pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo se alejaba de ella...  
  
" " " Fin del Flash Back " " "  
  
Los ojos de Anna se llenaron de lagrimas. Le dolia recordar todo, todo. Ya hacia un año que se habian casado, y dormian en la misma habitacion y ahora ya no solo tenia un solo secreto, si no dos.  
  
Ren lo comprendio. Anna nunca seria suya ni valia la pena seguir albergando esperanzas.  
  
Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando vieron pasar a Horo-horo corriendo como loco a la calle.  
  
- Ire a ver que sucede con Horo..- dijo Ren viendolo salir.  
  
- Buscare a Yoh. Debe de estar devastado por las palabras del ainu.-  
  
- Si. Ademas creo que deberian hablar, hay muchas cosas que aun no se han dicho.- salio corriendo de la pension.  
  
- Tal vez falten muchas cosas por decirnos, pero ya es demasiado tarde.- camino lentamente hasta que una voz fria y gelida la detuvo.  
  
- Me alegra que ambas pensemos igual...-  
  
- Eres tu...-  
  
  
  
" " " " " " " " " " "  
  
- Las manecillas de un reloj estropeado, empezaran a moverse lentamente hacia el futuro.-  
  
El rio tenia un azul verdaderamente hermoso. El calor del sol los asfixiaba asi que no dudaron en meterse al rio. Anna fue la primera, se quito su atuendo de aprendiz y solo se quedo con un largo camison que traia abajo.  
  
Yoh se quito los zapatos y los metia al agua para fastiar a Anna salpicandola al mover los pies rapidamente.  
  
- Oye Anna, ¿sabes nadar?.- pregunto mientras salpicaba mas.  
  
- ¡Claro que no! Pero este rio es tranquilo y casi no hay corrientes. Ademas..-le cerro un ojo a Yoh-...si me lleva la corriente, tu no dudarias y me salvarias.-  
  
- ¡¿Yo?! Jijijiji ^_^ Claro que no Annita, no te salvaria. ¡Podria librarme de tus entrenamientos! Jijijijiji...-  
  
- ¡Oye! ¡Que malo eres!.....- la chica sintio un calambre en sus pies- Yoh.. ayudame....- la chica se sumergio.  
  
Yoh por un momento se preocupo, pero despues rio..- No caere en tu trampa Annita, jijijiji..no soy tan tonto...-  
  
Cambio de parecer cuando una corriente fuerte se llevo a Anna y esta pataleaba para salir pero sus piernas no le respondian.  
  
- ¡¡Anna!!.-  
  
- Por favor, continua siendo como eres....-  
  
" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "  
  
Annita dice:  
  
^_______^ Estoy pasando por una etapa de ponerle cancion a mi fic, pero creo que esta sera la ultima. Muchos de mis lectores andan tras noqueados por la subita noticia de que Anna e Yoh ya estaban casados de desde hace un año O____o Yo tambien me quede asi cuando lo pense y por eso lo escribi ^____________^  
  
¡Ah! Algunos preguntaron sobre la edad de ellos, pues cuando se casaron tenian 16 años y ahora... ¡Pues 17! Si quieren pueden mirar de nuevo donde Yoh pregunta que por que se casan si les faltan 2 años para la mayoria de edad.  
  
Y por alguna loca y desquiciada razon O___o ^___^ Ya tengo decidido con quien se va a quedar Anna...¬¬ pero no les voy a decir, se tienen que esperar hasta que escriba el ultimo capitulo de este fic...  
  
¡Vamos con los reviews!  
  
= Þ Reviews = Þ  
  
= Þ Xris = Þ  
  
¡Hi Xris! ^_^ ¡Me alegra muchisimo que te este gustando mi fic! Y ya vi que actualizaste el 12° capitulo de "Escencia de un Sentir" asi que vole -literalmente- para terminar la contestacion de reviews de este capitulo, por cierto ¡Que buen fic!. Ya ves... fue descision de los Asakura _ vaya gente esa. Jijiji ¬¬ no saques conclusiones aunque tienes 1/2 de razon de eso (si es que piensas lo que yo creo). Y este capitulo va dedicado especialmente para ti. Saludos y ojala disfrutes el capitulo.  
  
= Þ Alesita-san = Þ  
  
^^U verdad que no? No suena nada mal. Hay mucho potencial en Pilika para ser la sucesora de Tamao sobre lo perr@. ^_^ Gracias por tu review y sigue dejandome tu opinion acerca del fic.  
  
= Þ keiko-sk = Þ  
  
._. Ya me esta sacando un poco de onda con esas caritas, seria mejor comunicarnos como lo hacia Hao, ¡con señales de humo! JAJAJA Hay que pedir prestado a su espiritu de fuego. ^^ En fin, gracias por tu review y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.  
  
= Þ leny = Þ  
  
Me parecio una estupenda idea que Anna le creyera a Yoh ya que bueno, no le convenia creer en lo contrario. ¡¡Linchen a Tamao!! ¡¡Que la linchen!! ¡¡¡Todos contra ella!!! Como lo dije antes Pilika tiene potencial para eso ^_^U Yo tambien me empezaba a preguntar si eramos almas gemelas o algo por el estilo, claro que te dejo mi e-mail es: kaoru_diana14@hotmail.com espero y me des el tuyo para chatear alguna vez. Gracias por tu review. Y para ti tambien este capitulo va dedicado.  
  
= Þ Beu Rib = Þ  
  
Para subir los episodios tienes que estar registrada, si ya estas solo te vas al menu principal..y sigues los sencillos pasos:  
  
1.- Documento Manager: ahi cargas los capitulos.  
  
2.- Create Story: Te pide los datos para tu historia: nombre, summary, categoria, anime etc. Mas abajo esta unos pequeños recuadros en el primero (o el segundo no estoy segura) subes los capitulos y listo!  
  
3.- Para agregar un capitulo nuevo a una historia ya existente, vas a Edit story y hay estan todos los datos de tu fic, mas abajo un cuadro para subir un nuevo capi.  
  
Espero ver pronto historias tuyas para leerlas y gracias por tu apoyo.  
  
= Þ Kyoru = Þ  
  
Muchas gracias por los animos que esos son siempre muy bien recibidos. Tienes razon pobre Ren, al final se quedo con el corazon roto aunque...pues todo puede pasar. Nos vemos.  
  
= Þ AngelShikonExpectra1 = Þ  
  
^_^U Cual cebolla? Tal vez se traspapelo Hao y su cocina, ese si ah pegado duro con su programa. Arriba los animos que pronto vendran epocas de dicha para los personajes y una cosa mas: evita la cebolla cada vez que leas esto por que si no te inundaras en un mar de lagrimas.  
  
See you.  
  
  
  
= Þ kelpie = Þ  
  
Me gusta que haya mucho de todo, esos fics encantan. ^^U Creo que tenia que haber mucho shaman king, ese es el anime principal..jejejeje...¡Arriba el YohXAnna!  
  
Continuacion lista!  
  
Nos vemos muy pronto!  
  
= Þ Fin de Reviews = Þ  
  
En recompensa a los lectores que dejaron review en el capitulo anterior actualice los mas rapido que pude.  
  
Nos vemos y dejen unos cuantos reviews para que me animen a seguir.  
  
Capitulo dedicado para: Xris y leny por apoyarme en todos mis fics.  
  
Proximo capitulo: "Memorias"  
  
See ya! 


	8. Capitulo 8

Villancico de Navidad  
  
Por: Annita Kyoyama  
  
Capitulo 8: "Memorias"  
  
El pequeño Yoh corria tratando de no tropezarse con las piedras enterradas en el suelo de la orilla del rio. La corriente habia incrementado su velocidad sorprendentemente y llevandose sin poder hacer nada a la pequeña niña rubia.  
  
Anna le habia dicho la verdad a Yoh, no sabia nadar y se undia cada vez mas profundo. Bruscamente fue detenida con un gran roca golpeandose la sien y brotando de la herida sangre.  
  
- ¡¡Annita!! ¡¿Estas bien?!.- Yoh paro de correr y se habia metido un poco en el rio para alcanzar a Anna.  
  
- No... espera... si entras te llevara la corriente...-dijo entrecerrando los ojos.  
  
Eso que veia no podia ser verdad, como podria haber pasado algo tan traumante en su niñez y el no lo recordaba.  
  
Salio de los matorrales con la intencion de ayudar a los niños, pero se detuvo al recordar que quizas no lo veian como en esas peliculas de ciencia ficcion.  
  
La corriente aumento todavia mas la velocidad y arranco ferozmente a Anna de la roca antes de que Yoh pudiera alcanzarla.  
  
No dudo mas, cuando oyo el grito desgarrador de preocupacion del pequeño shaman al gritar el nombre de su amiga.  
  
Yoh se indrodujo al rio y nado hasta donde Anna era arrastrada, de un momento a otro aumento su velocidad y logro alcanzarla. Salio del rio aun agitado por el subito esfuerzo.  
  
- ¡¡Anna!! ¡¡Anna!! ¡¿Estas bien?!.- grito el pequeño Yoh al ver que su amiga fue rescatada por un desconocido.- ...M-muchas G-gracias por su A-ayud-da...-  
  
- No te preocupes.- dijo acomodandose los mechones mojados de su frente.- Solo esta un poco cansada, es mejor que los lleve a su casa.-  
  
Bueno, si lo podian ver, pero se tenia que arriesgar... no podia dejar a Anna tirada a su suerte. Como habian pasado los años, ahora el era el esposo de esa pequeña rubia que cargaba, miro como el niño caminaba a su lado con la mirada baja...  
  
- ¿Que te pasa?.- pregunto acomodando a Anna todavia incosciente.  
  
- Es que...- el niño dejo de caminar-... estoy preocupado por Annita...-  
  
Yoh rio un poco, la verdad era igual que de pequeño.- Jijijiji... ella estara bien. Es una chica fuerte...-  
  
- Disculpe, ¿como puede decir eso si ni nos conoce?..- el pequeño parpadeo.  
  
- O.o Tienes razon. ^_______^ Pues me lo imagine ya que la quieres tanto.-  
  
- .//. P-pero ¿como sabe eso?.-  
  
- O.oU Pues... ^______________^ En la forma en que te preocupas por ella, por cierto...-dijo tratando de evitar el tema. Si era un desconocido frente al niño, tenia que actuar como tal.- ¿Como te llamas?.-  
  
- ^_^ Jijiji.. Yo soy Yoh Asakura y... vivo en la mansion Asakura..- dijo lo ultimo con temor de que se asustara.  
  
- ¡¿Asakura?!..-dijo fingiendo asombro.- ¡Vaya! ¡Siempre quise conocer a un Asakura! ¿Eres shaman, no es asi?.-  
  
- Bueno algo asi, soy aprendiz de shaman... ¿pero no le asusta que sea un Asakura?.-  
  
- ¡Claro que no! Y ella de seguro es tu hermana ¿verdad?.-  
  
- -///- La verdad, ella no es mi hermana. Se llama Anna Kyoyama y es... u///u mi prometida..- dijo muy avergonzado.  
  
- ^-^ ¿Con que prometidos?- dijo burlon y picaresco.- Jijiji... ¿tu la escogiste? por que es muy linda. Tienes buenos gustos, ¿se llevan bien? ¿no te tortura con entrenamientos?.- como se divertia descubriendo tan facilmente los secretos del pequeño.  
  
- O//o Bueno, yo no la escogi, fueron mis abuelos. Pues algo asi, no nos llevaremos muy bien ya que siempre la hago enojar y a veces llorar..-rio bajito con malicia.- T//T Y siempre me pone a entrenar. Buuaaaaaa.... ¬¬ ¿pero como lo descubrio? ¿acaso usted tambien tiene novia? ¬u¬.-  
  
- .//. Tenia.- el chico era listo.  
  
- ¬u¬ Entonces, ¿lo abandono por pregunton, señor?.- una indirecta muy notable.  
  
- ¡No! o Anna no haria eso.-  
  
- O.o ¿Su ex-novia se llama Anna, igual que la mia?.-  
  
  
  
-O//o.- ¡dios! si no dejaba de decir mensadas, lo iba a descubrir.- Pues si. ^//^ ¿No es una grata coincidencia? Pero no es mi ex-novia _.-  
  
- ¡Ah! Entoces ¿siguen de novios? ^u^.-  
  
- ^//^ Nop. Hace un año que nos casamos.-  
  
- ¡WooooooooooooooooooW! ¡¿Es divertido estar casado?! ¡¿La quiere mucho?! ¡¿No lo regaña, golpea o castiga?! ¡¿En donde viven?! ¡¿Donde esta ella?! ¡¿Por que no esta con usted?! ¡¿Tienen hijos?!.- el pequeño solto una bomba de preguntas a Yoh.  
  
- -_- Bueno, la verdad. Si es divertido, algunas veces ^//^. ¡Claro! ¡¡La quiero mucho!! T^T A veces me regaña por no hacer la cena y cuando invito a mis amigos a quedarse en la casa. Ah...- demasiadas preguntas-... vivimos en una pension en Fumbari-Oka. Ella...ella...esta....- su cara entristecio.  
  
- ¬u¬ ¡¡AJA!! De seguro se pelearon y ya no se hablan, ¿verdad?.-  
  
- ¡Vaya! Eres un chico listo. ^^.- mintio un poco.  
  
- ¿Hijos? ¡¿Tiene hijos?! ¡¿Cuantos?! ¡¿Son lindos?!..- pregunto muy entusiasmado.  
  
- O///o Nop. No eh hablado con Anna de eso y no creo que quiera hijos tan pronto, pero aqui entre nosotros..-rio soñador-...yo si quiero un hijo mio y de Anna, aunque sea uno.- sus ojos brillaron intensamente, tiernos y profundamente llenos de ilusciones.- Que fuera un niño de cabello rubio. Me encantaria entrenarlo para que fuera un shaman y enseñarlo a hacer Funga fu fu con las naranjas. Llevarlo a visitar el cementerio y jugar en el parque. Comprarle helado de chocolate y disfrutar la Navidad con el y Anna. Pero... tal vez, Kami-sama me esta castigando por todo lo malo que eh hecho y por eso mi sueño no se ah cumplido.-  
  
El pequeño Yoh dejo de preguntar incoscientemente cuando vio que su nuevo amigo entristecia conforme respondia a las preguntas.  
  
- Pero dejemos de hablar de cosas mias, dime ¿tu amiga esta enferma?.- pregunto tratando de recaudar informacion.- Es que se ve muy palida.-  
  
- Ella esta muy enferma.- dijo preocupado viendo la cara tranquila de Anna aun dormida- Esta muy enferma. Mi abuela dice que tal vez con muchos cuidados y que si la dejo de fastidiar, tal vez se cure. Por eso trato de ya no pelear y que se diverta mas.-  
  
- ¿Q-que tiene? ¿De que esta enferma?..-dijo un poco alerta.  
  
- Mis abuelitos me contaron que tiene algo en el corazon y que por una impresion muy fuerte puede morirse...¡Pero yo no quiero! ¡No quiero que Annita se muera! La extrañaria mucho...-  
  
- Entiendo... Mira ya llegamos.- dijo apuntando la gran Mansion Asakura.  
  
- Sip ^_^ Espera..¬¬ ¿como sabes donde vivo?.-  
  
- O.o..-otra vez metio la pata.- ¡Eso es facil! ^_^U Me dijiste que eras un Asakura y los Asakura viven en la Mansion Asakura, es algo facil de descubrir. Ademas, hace poco me lo contaste, cuando nos conocimos.-  
  
- Ah si ^________^ Ya recorde....-abrio el porton y con algo de miedo grito.- ¡¡¡¡¡¡ABUELOS!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡LLEGAMOS!!!!.- grito con ambas manos en la boca tratando de imitar un altavoces.  
  
- ¬¬ ¿Sueles grita asi tan fuerte? ¿Acaso no te regañan? ¬u¬.-  
  
- O.o Si... Pero ahora es mas importante la condicion de Anna....-  
  
Kino y Yomhei llegaron a la entrada mas rapido de lo que Yoh los llamo. Vieron con asombro como un desconocido cargaba a la aprendiz de Itako.  
  
- ¡¡Anna!!.- grito Kino mientras quitaba el cabello rubia de la cara de la niña.- ¡¿Que paso?!.-  
  
- Abuela..es que...nadabamos y una corriente...- dijo el chico muy aflijido.  
  
- No fue culpa de Yoh..- respondio el shaman acariciando la cabeza del pequeño.- La corriente del rio se llevo a Anna, pero no fue culpa del niño.-  
  
- Muchas gracias por cuidarlos.- Kino hizo una referencia.- Disculpe, ¿cual es su nombre?.-  
  
- Me llamo Yo....O.o...Mh....^_______^U Pues yo soy....¡Bob! jijijij...Mi nombre es Bob y vengo de vacaciones...-  
  
- ¿Bob que?..- pregunto Kino desconfiada.  
  
- ¡¡¡BOB!!! ¡¡Tu nombre suena muy estupido!! ¡¡HA HA HA HA HA HA!!.- grito Yoh revolcandose en el piso de la risa.  
  
- -//- "Espera niño..."-penso Yoh- "...Espera a que te guste la musica de Bob".-  
  
- ¡Niño mal educado!.- Yomhei le dio un coscorron a Yoh.- Disculpe a nuestro nieto, señor Bob. Pase, le invitare una taza de te. Kino lleva a Anna a su habitacion e Yoh ve con tu abuela.-  
  
" " " " " " " " " "  
  
La sala la veia mas nueva. Aqui fue precisamente donde se caso con Anna. Era muy doloroso la razon de que Anna no le habia confesado el por que se casaron tan precipitadamente y en esta visita iba a tomar partida de eso.  
  
- Disculpe, señor...- Yoh titubeo ya que en estas alturas aun no se habian presentado.  
  
- Oh si. Lo siento. Me llamo Yomhei Asakura y mi esposa es Kino Asakura.- hizo una referencia.- Gracias por ayudar a nuestros aprendices, esta en su casa.-  
  
¡Claro que estaba en su casa! ¡Si el era Yoh Asakura! ^_^U Bueno, pero mejor darle por su lado...  
  
- Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad. Espero y Anna se recupere. Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero, el pequeño me conto que la niña estaba muy enferma...-  
  
- Si. Lamentablemente, la prometida de nuestro nieto nacio con esa enfermedad. Ni siquiera con curaciones y ritos hemos descubierto como curarla. Pero una impresion muy fuerte puede matarla.-  
  
- Al parecer le contaron eso al niño, se veia muy aflijido y preocupado.-  
  
- Fue un error de nuestra parte. Mi esposa y yo hemos decidido que es mejor borrar la memoria del pequeño, no queremos que sufra mas toda su vida.-  
  
- ¡Eso no es justo!.-grito Yoh levantandose.- ¡No es justo! ¡Yoh tiene derecho a saber que es lo que sucede con su prometida! ¡¿Le gustaria que borraran su memoria y olvidara algo tan importante como una enfermendad?!.-  
  
- Yoh todavia es muy pequeño, no sabe los problemas que pasara en el futuro y si podemos quitarle uno de encima, sera suficiente ayuda.-  
  
Yoh se calmo, no le convenia exaltarse de esa manera en una casa donde no lo conocian. Yomhei encontro muy extraña la forma en que habia reaccionado aquel joven, decidio indagar mas en su vida...  
  
- Pero basta de hablar de cosas tristes. Nos conto que esta aqui de vacaciones ¿no es asi señor Bob?.-  
  
- S-si...-dudo, ese terreno lo le gustaba asi que invento una historia.- Estoy de vacaciones con mi esposa hospedandonos en un hotel cerca. Izumo es una hermosa cuidad...^_^-  
  
- Me alegro que su estancia en Izumo sea placentera, ¿y su esposa?.-  
  
- E-ella esta visitando unas tiendas de regalos para llevarles a nuestros amigos.-  
  
Sorpresivamente el pequeño Yoh entro como un huracan a la habitacion con una cara que desbordaba felicidad.  
  
- ¡Abuelito! ¡Bob! ¡Anna ya desperto y esta bien!.- grito jadeante.  
  
- ¿En serio? Seria bueno ir a verla...-  
  
" " " " " " " " " " " "  
  
El cuarto de Anna era oscuro y solo era alumbrado por una pequeña vela casi terminandose; a un lado de su futon descansaba una pequeña mesa y encima de ella muchas cajas y botellas que Yoh reconocio como medicinas. Aun lado de la niña estaba Kino rezando con su rosario en ambas manos...  
  
Yoh recorrio la puerta delicadamente, vio como la pequeña se incorporaba con una cara de cansancio...  
  
- Hola... espero no molestar...-Yoh entro y se inco enfrente del futon.  
  
Anna nego lentamente con la cabeza-...Arigato... en verdad le agradesco haberme salvado...- dijo un poco apenada.  
  
- No hay de que, pero tienen que tener mas cuidado la proxima vez ^_^.-  
  
- Toda la culpa fue de Annita.- dijo el shaman de corta edad entrando con ambas manos en la cabeza-...si supiera nadar esto no habria pasado.-  
  
La cara de Anna enrojecio de coraje.- ¡¡No es cierto!! ¡¡Tu tuviste la culpa!! ¡Ya veras, aumentare tus entrenamientos un 80% desde mañana!.- grito apuntandolo.  
  
- ToT Eso no es justo...-  
  
- ¬¬ Tampoco fue justo que por "tu" culpa un perro se comiera "mi" almuerzo.-  
  
- Ya, ya, no es para tanto...-  
  
Como hubiera querido seguir escuchando y admirando las estupidas peleas de el y Anna cuando eran pequeños. Pero tenia que regresar hacia el tiempo actual donde tenia que hacer muchas cosas... entre ellas cuidar de Anna.  
  
Este viaje le habia servido para aprender cosas que tal vez habia olvidado o nunca se las enseñaron. Sin embargo, todo buen viaje tiene un fin... y el de este ya habia llegado...  
  
" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "  
  
Annita dice:  
  
Capitulo lleno de la infancia (un pedazo de ella, claro) de Yoh y Anna. Aqui se descubre por que Yoh no sabia de la enfermedad de Anna a pesar de que ya la conocia. @_@ Yo misma me hice bolas la trama.  
  
Muchas gracias, (como siempre) a todos mis lindos lectores: ¡¡Domo Arigato!!.  
  
= Þ Reviews = Þ  
  
= Þ Xris = Þ  
  
¡Konichiwa! Hola Xris. ^_^ Sobre lo que me dices que cuando lees un fic te metes tanto y que sientes la emocion comprimida... ToT Si, y muchas veces. Sobre todo cuando los fics son muy BUENOS. Gracias a ti ya se que lo que sentia era emocion comprimida. Y para que no te desesperes tanto, aqui tienes este capitulo. A mi se me hizo muy cruel lo que le hicieron a Anna, casarla y dejarle bien en claro que solo era para que practicamente le diera un hijo a Yoh...Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y espero me cuentes como te parecio el capitulo...  
  
Chao.  
  
= Þ keiko-sk = Þ  
  
Muchas gracias por tus animos. Espero te guste el capitulo y me dejes tus comentarios. Ja ne. ^_^  
  
= Þ may sk = Þ  
  
Yo tambien quisiera decirte algo....que tu review por una extraña razon creo que se corto. ^_^U Pero igual, agradesco mucho tu intencion de dejarme un gran apoyo como lo es tu mensaje. No te confies mucho con eso de que ya decidi con quien se quedo Anna por que... no podras disfrutar los capitulos igual.  
  
Bye.  
  
= Þ Kyoru = Þ  
  
Creo que fue demasiado el shock que sufriste, yo tambien entre en una desesperacion de saber como terminaba esto, pero no podia saberlo hasta no escribirlo, ú_ú dios, a veces me olvido que soy yo la que escribe. Muchas gracias por tu lindo review que me anima siempre.  
  
Sayonara.  
  
= Þ leny = Þ  
  
Muchas gracias por el alago, cada vez que te veo siempre me estas alagando y lo aprecio mucho. Ne, yo no creo que yo sea mil veces mejor que tu, simplemente me gusta aplicarme mucho en lo que hago, eso ya depende de la persona. O.o Tampoco estoy diciendo que no te quieras aplicar si no que... ahy, -_- ya no me hagas caso. Tantos "¡¡Arriba Annita Kyoyama!!" me ruborizan, en serio ^//^ pero me encanta que alguien tenga esa imagen de mi. Bueno, espero que ahora que me ayudas con la web esta suba un poco de nivel, y una buena noticia: ..¡¡Ya termine la traduccion de "Trust You" y casi acabo la de "Omokage!! Muy pronto las subire a la pagina. Espero poder chatear muchas veces contigo y nos vemos luego. Espero y me digas si te gusto el capitulo o no. ^_~  
  
= Þ AngelShikonExpectra1 = Þ  
  
No estoy segura con eso de "¿cuanto tiempo le queda?" pero esperamos que sea mucho tiempo...aunque no lo creo. Saludos a ti y a tu prima bebe, creo que le tienes que decir que los pellizcos duelen y hacen moretones..ToT  
  
= Þ Natsumi Asakura = Þ  
  
Bueno, era cuestion de tiempo ver las verdaderas negras intenciones de Tamao mas negras que rosadas, pero bueno. ^-^U Perdona mi ignorancia, pero ¿que es "Drupe"? Me encanta que leas mi fic, gracias y nos vemos.  
  
= Þ Jacqueline = Þ  
  
Aqui hay mas de Yoh y Anna en su niñez, bueno no es mas, de eso se trato todo el capitulo pero queria dejar en claro la situacion de ellos. Muchas gracias por tu review y por favor continua leyendo que se pondra cada vez mejor.  
  
= Þ Fin de Reviews = Þ  
  
No seria mucha molestaria para ustedes dejarme un review? ^_^ Creo que no. Otra cosa, el capitulo anterior fue un song-fic y por alguna extraña razon se me olvido colocar la referencia de la cancion.  
  
Pues fue "Shooting Star" el opening de "Onegai Teacher" ( Por favor, maestra, como lo digo yo ^^) esta traducido al español, yo creo que tambien por eso no descubrieron que cancion era.  
  
Mi parte favorita de todo este capitulo fue cuando Yoh respondio a la pregunta de ¿Yoh? bueno en mini, lo llamare mini-Yoh; sobre los hijos. Me encanto como describio todo ese sentimiento y esa emocion. Cada vez que lo leo me enternece a mas no poder, es mi parte favorita ciertamente.  
  
Eso es todo y nos vemos. Nos veremos menos seguido ya que desde el 5 de abril empiezan los examenes del segundo parcial ToT otra vez a estudiar.  
  
Adios y felices examenes (y suerte, por que la necesitaran). ^_^  
  
Claro a quien vaya a presentar examenes y despues a VACACIONES.  
  
PARTY  
  
PARTY  
  
PARTY  
  
See ya!  
  
Proximo capitulo: "Fuerte y Noble" 


	9. Capitulo 9: Fuerte y Noble

Villancico de Navidad  
  
Por: Annita Kyoyama  
  
Capitulo 9: "Fuerte y Noble"  
  
Todo le daba vueltas, cuando cayo se pego demasiado fuerte en la cabeza. Se incorporo un poco tonto pero conforme recordaba que hacia ahi y sus ideales, su caminar mejoro con un poco de agilidad.  
  
Sus abuelos habian borrado su memoria para que no recordara la grave enfermedad de Anna, necesitaba ir con la sacerdotiza y aclarar todo esto de su boda y sobre su duda.  
  
Casi llegaba a las escaleras pero al doblar la esquina, se encontro con esa anciana nuevamente...  
  
- Otra vez tu... que no deje en claro que no interfirieras...- dijo la anciana con el ceño fruncido, enojada.  
  
- ¡Dejame pasar! ¡No dejare que le hagas algo a Anna! ¡Amida-!.- la anciana apreto con su mano el cuello del shaman.  
  
- No dejare que alertes a los demas, seria demasiado estupido... pero parece que te gusto la estancia en tu infancia... ¿donde te gustaria ir ahora?..-  
  
La cara de Yoh se torno de miedo cuando vio que la anciana estaba haciendo lo mismo que la otra vez...  
  
- Dejaremos que tu lo decidas...-  
  
" " " " " " " " " " "  
  
La luz de sol le molestaba en los ojos. Se giro pero noto que abrazaba a alguien asi que asustado abrio los ojos y miro como Anna dormia placidamente en sus brazos, acurrucada muy cerca de el. El sonrojo se vino inevitablemente ya que noto que ambos no poseian sus ropas.  
  
- Buenos dias...- dijo Anna friamente, con los ojos cerrados.  
  
Yoh casi sale corriendo del susto, pero despues todo vino rapidamente a su mente, esa escena ya la habia vivido. Era la primera noche que pasaba con Anna...  
  
- ¿Que sucede?.- pregunto Anna incorporandose y quedando sentada frente de el.  
  
- N-no pa-asa na-d-da...- dijo nervioso, ahora que ya estaba un poco mas informado, no sabia como actuar.  
  
Anna miro por unos momentos a los ojos de Yoh. Parecia que podia ver dentro de su cuerpo y leer su alma. Yoh al sentir su mirada otra vez no pudo contenerse el sonrojo y para no seguir viendola miro a otro lado.  
  
Acomodo la sabana alrededor de ella, en forma de toga romana. Cojio su ropa de aun lado de ella, la coloco encima de su pecho como evitando que algo mas se viera y se acerco a la puerta.  
  
- Te dejare solo para que te vistas.- dijo otra vez fria.  
  
- Espera Anna... tengo algo de que hablar contigo... Es algo muy importante.-  
  
Se percato de que los ojos de ella, mostraban nuevamente esa tristeza, esa soledad. El daria todo por que ella no pusiera mas esa cara, ¡la odiaba! sentia que esa no era Anna, que pronto se la arrebataria la tristeza, que el era culpable de esa mirada... y la verdad si lo era.  
  
¿Como habia permitido tener su primera experiencia con ella y no haberle dicho que la amaba como a nadie? Tenia mucho miedo que ella se riera en su cara y que solo le necesitara para que fuera "Shaman King" o que le dijera que su corazon no era de el, si no de otra persona.  
  
Por eso tuvo miedo al ver que Ren, su amigo, se le acercara tanto a ella y que se la quitara, pero no era su descision si no de Anna. Quiso alejarla de Ren costara lo que costara, pero nunca escatimo que sus celos llegaran a tanto. Por que eso eran, celos. Queria tanto a Anna que la celaba mucho, aunque ella no se diera cuenta.  
  
Acomodo su remendo de toga y abrio la puerta corrediza.  
  
- Este no es el momento. Ire a ducharme, prepara el desayuno. Hablaremos en la cena.- y salio sin decir mas.  
  
No lo habia notado pero, esta vez fue distinto. Cuando regreso a su niñez no estaba en su cuerpo de niño. Pero esta vez si. Era todo muy extraño. Ahora sentia las emociones y sentimientos mas de cerca, las sentia arder en su piel, era mucho peor que la vez pasada.  
  
No podia aguantar hasta la noche, esto lo iba a solucionar de una vez. Pero tenia que pensar las cosas, no era lo mas recomendable decirle que sabia de su enfermedad asi, tal vez podria lastimarla. Y eso era lo que menos queria...  
  
Tal vez solo esto era una iluscion y cuando regresara todo seguiria igual. Quizas seria asi, pero le daban una segunda oportunidad de cambiar las cosas y no iba a desperdiciarla.  
  
Desde su habitacion escucho como Anna abrio la ducha y el sonido del agua caer en el piso del baño.  
  
Primero tenia que vestirse, no iba a salir a hablar con Anna de eso semidesnudo. Se coloco su ropa normal y dejo a un lado los audifonos, no estaba de humor para escuchar musica. Puso de nuevo el futon en su lugar y recojio el poco de desorden que habia en el cuarto.  
  
Salio del cuarto y bajo a la cocina. Tenia que hacer el desayuno o si no... iba a sufrir la ira de Anna. Hizo un desayuno sencillo: arroz con curry.  
  
Anna entro practicamente instantes despues de que Yoh sirviera el desayuno en la mesa. Empezaron a desayunar como todos los dias. Yoh mas preocupado y con movimientos torpes.  
  
- ¿Que te dijeron sobre el empleo?.- dijo Anna sin dejar de comer.  
  
- ¿Eh? ¿Empleo?.- pregunto confundido.  
  
- El empleo. Al que fuiste ayer.-  
  
- Eh.... ¡Ah si!... el empleo.- dijo algo contraido.   
  
- Entonces, ¿que te dijeron?.-  
  
- Que ahora no habia vacantes. Lo siento Anna.- se encojio de hombros, esta era la segunda vez que lo decia en su vida.  
  
- No importa. Tu no fuiste el culpable. Ademas, todavia tenemos algunos ahorros y podremos sobrevivir con ellos unos meses mas en lo que consigues empleo.-  
  
Yoh sonrio. Esta no era la primera vez que Anna era comprensiva con el y eso lo hacia feliz, ya que por algo lo hacia.  
  
- ¿Por que sonries?.-  
  
- Jijiji... ^_^ Por nada. Gracias Anna.-  
  
" " " " " " " " " "  
  
-*Tiempo actual*-  
  
El parque estaba mas oscuro que normalmente todos los dias en la noche. No habia luna. Lo que complicaba mas la busqueda de Ren. No sabia el por que pero no estaba del todo seguro abandonar la pension y dejar sola a Anna.  
  
Su intuicion lo decia, pero su amigo Horo-horo lo necesitaba y el no iba a negarle ese apoyo. Lo unico que le quedaban eran sus amigos y no los perderia nunca.  
  
Paro de correr cuando vio a Horo-horo sentado en una banca del parque, con ambas manos tampandole la cara y tieso, como si no respirara.  
  
- ¡Horo-horo! ¿Estas bien?.- pregunto sentandose a un lado de el pero este no le respondio.- ¿Horo-horo?.-   
  
- Ren... no encuentro a Tamao. Estoy muy preocupado por ella.- oyo como suspiraba, habia llorado y su voz se cortaba.  
  
- ¿A Tamao? ¿Que fue lo que paso?.- pregunto muy poco exaltado.  
  
- Me dejo una nota que decia que iba a terminar con su vida..¡Se va a suiccidar Ren! y no la encuentro...no sabes lo que haria si ella se muere...-comenzo a llorar euforico y preocupado.  
  
- ¿Tamao? Tamao jamas haria una cosa asi.. esto me da mala espina.. ¿Donde encontraste la nota?...-  
  
- Me la dio Pilika...-  
  
- ¡¡Pilika!! Eso esta extraño... -le quito la nota a Horo y miro la letra, esa definitivamente no era de Tamao, siempre que ella escribia lo hacia con rosa, hasta un numero de telefono..en cambio esta tinta era negra.  
  
- ¿Que pasa?.- pregunto Horo mirando a su amigo.  
  
- ¡¡¡Eres un idiota!!! ¡¡¡Esto ah sido una trampa!!! .-  
  
- ¡¿Una trampa?! ¡¿Para que?!..-  
  
- ¡No lo se! ¡Esto no tenia firma! [ XDDDD] Regresemos a la pension... por algo nos alejaron de ella...- se paro y coloco ambas manos en sus bolsillos..  
  
- Pero Tamao... ¡Necesito encontrarla!.-  
  
- Eres un estupido.. Tamao jama se suicidaria, ella esta en la pension... junto con Pilika. Ambas traman algo o...-  
  
" " " " " " " " " " " " "  
  
No sabia como habia pasado. Solo sucedio, asi nada mas. Jamas penso que sus sentimientos cambiaran tan facil. No se molesto en hablarle, le dolian los ojos cada vez que lo miraba, y ahora con lo que le dijo en la mañana, no solo le dolerian los ojos si no tambien el corazon.  
  
- ¿Estas bien Annita? ¿Te duele algo? .- pregunto comprensivo.  
  
- No. Solo estoy preocupada por lo de tu empleo.-  
  
- Vaya, no te preocupes, hoy mismo saldre a buscar empleo y no regresare hasta que encuentre uno.- el queria tener mas puntos a su favor y de una vez dejar a Anna que fuera tranquila por una vez en la horrible vida que paso o que va a pasar a un lado de el.  
  
- No es tan importante, pero te doy una semana ¬¬ .-  
  
- Jijiji ^_^ Claro que es importante, complacerte es mi vida.- paso su mano sobre la de ella, mas esta la rechazo con indiferencia.  
  
- Tenemos que hablar ya, que esto me esta comiendo por dentro.- sobo su mano, como si la caricia de Yoh la hubiera quemado.  
  
- Lo se Anna... se por que paso todo esto y no me impor...- su cara se volvio seria.  
  
- Las razones por las que la sensei Kino nos caso tan rapido fue para que no.. para que no... hulleras y te fueras de viaje indeterminado tiempo...- su unica opcion fue mentirle, estaba corriendo mucho riesgo.- fin de esta charla.- se levanto rapidamente pero Yoh la jalo de su antebrazo aun al otro lado de la mesa.  
  
- No Anna, a penas acaba de comenzar...- el shaman vio el dolor en los ojos de la chica y la sento delicadamente en su silla.  
  
- ¿No era de eso de lo que querias hablar?.- dijo evitando su mirada y sobandose su antebrazo.  
  
- Disculpa por lo de tu brazo.. pero esto es importante.-  
  
- No hay cuidado, dime... ¿que es tan importante?.-  
  
- Se lo de tu enfermededad....- la miro comprensivo, como si nunca la hubiera visto, conociendola. Los ojos de Anna se removian enfrente de el.  
  
- ¿Q-quien te-e lo di-j-jo?.-  
  
- Yo... Me entere de que mis abuelos borarron mi memoria para olvidar eso, ¿por que no los detuviste Anna, esto era muy grave?.-  
  
- C-crei que seria mejor.-  
  
- Annita, cuando era niño me prometi cuidarte de esa enfermedad, que algun dia te salvaria, ese era mi sueño, por eso me convertiria en Shaman King, para salvarte..-  
  
- ¿A que viene todo esto...?-  
  
- Jiji ^_^ No lo se. Crei que al decirtelo todo se solucionaria...-  
  
- La vida es dura Yoh, mientras no estuve a mi lado sufri crueles humillaciones, actos desquiciantes y despreciantes, vi horrorosas escenas, el dolor y la sangre estaban presentes.-  
  
- Ya no importa, eso ya no importa por que te..-  
  
- Tienes razon...- su semblante cambio por completo.- Ya no importa, ella ni el, los haz perdido, tuviste una segunda oportunidad y la desperdiciaste..-  
  
- ¡¿Anna?! ¡Que--! .-  
  
- Haz perdido a tu familia... para siempre...-  
  
" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "  
  
Notas de Annita XD:  
  
Hola ^^... GOMEN GOMEN XDDDDD Eh tenido algunos problemas en mi vida y no tenia la inspiracion de escribir, asi que si encuentran este capitulo deprimente y carente de calidad, los entiendo. u_u  
  
En mi pag. "Omokage" que se inagurara el 20 de Abril, ¡estan todos invitados!. Ese dia empezaran las inscripciones en el unico y orginal "Torneo de Itakos". Las bases estan en la comu ^_~  
  
Y sin mas voy a responder los reviews:  
  
= Þ Reviews = Þ  
  
= Þ Xris = Þ  
  
=^_^= A mi tambien me encanto que Yoh quisiera un hijo, me conmovio el corazon cuando lo dijo. T_T casi lloro ahi. Tienes razon, el parto sera mas dificil con eso de su enfermedad y creo que tendra cuidados especiales durante el embarazo. Yo tambien me creo que lo que leo es de verdad, cuando lei "Promesas" de Hao-kun, casi me hecho a llorar en los brazos del computador cuando Anna recordaba la escena del caballo lastimando a Yoh y cuando se muere. Pero es es la magia del cine... digo del Fanfiction.  
  
Nos vemos luego.  
  
= Þ keiko-sk = Þ  
  
Gracias por tus animos, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero este tambien halla sido de tu agrado  
  
Nos vemos.  
  
= Þ leny = Þ  
  
Hablando de Omokage, no te habia avisado de la web por que casi no te veo conectada o no me fijo ._. una de las dos. Mi web Omokage esta realizando un torneo, espero te agrade y asistas a la inaguracion. Lo de la mascota no lo hemos hablado muy bien, asi que espero aclarar ese punto pronto. Me gusta mucho que te encantara el capitulo y espero este tambien te guste. ¡Nos vemos en el msn!  
  
= Þ Beu Rib = Þ  
  
Jejeje, yo tambien me confundi en cierto punto lo de Yoh y su pequeño amigo. Pense que no era un fic y magicamente veia la pelicula "Cuenta conmigo" @o@  
  
Gracias por tu animo y deja review.  
  
= Þ Kyoru = Þ  
  
Ya somos dos con eso del su pequeño e infantil amigo de Yoh. Me agrado como era de pregunton y metiche, y tenia mas cerebro ._., cada golpe le fue matando neuronas.  
  
Nos vemos y deja review para saber tu opinion sobre el fic.  
  
= Þ AngelShikonExpectra1 = Þ  
  
Jajajajaja es como tener una anna en casa. Y eso que aun es pequeña ._. imaginate cuando crezca, va a dominar al mundo por completo, sera el proximo Hao ^^  
  
Gracias por tu review.  
  
= Þ Fin de Reviews = Þ  
  
Domo Arigato y nuevamente los invito a la inaguracion de mi web "Omokage" el 20 de Abril, y espero participen en el Torneo de Itakos. ^_~ Sera muy divertido.  
  
Nos vemos y dejen reviews, onegai.  
  
Bye! 


	10. Capitulo 10

Villancico de Navidad  
  
Por: Annita Kyoyama  
  
Capitulo 10: "Come"  
  
Sentia su piel fria y reseca, su memoria le fallaba en algunos momentos haciendo sentir inutil ante esa situacion. Estaba segura de que nadie vendria, tal vez alguien pero no quien ella queria. Abrio los ojos y se incorporo de nuevo a su agonia, viendo a Tamao enfrente de ella viendola fijamente. Miro hacia todos lados y se dio cuenta de que estaba escondida en el sotano de la casa.  
  
- Srta. Anna, desperto..- dijo en todo sarcastico.  
  
- Se que no eres Tamao, deja de hablar y verte como ella...-  
  
- Esta triste, ¿no es asi?, el joven Yoh no pudo reparar el error con esta segunda oportunidad.-  
  
Anna agacho la cabeza, mientras ella permanecia dormida, estuvo viendo como Yoh regresaba a su pasado dos veces, y como en la ultima, aunque queria, no pudo arreglar eso.  
  
- Al mismo tiempo que el desperdicio esa oportunidad, la suya fue negada. Eso es lamentable..-  
  
- Llevame arriba, no quiero estar en la oscuridad.-  
  
Quiso pararse pero algo la jalo a sentarse de nuevo, fijo su vista y vio con horror unas pequeñas criaturas que estaban enganchadas a sus pies impidiendo que ella se levantara. Con sus manos trato de alcanzar a las criaturas pero sus manos tambien permanecian atadas con aquellos seres.  
  
- Me retirare y la dejare sola con sus reflexiones.- Tamao se levanto educadamente, como si estuviera en una ceremonia del té.  
  
- ¡¿A donde vas?! ¡No me dejaras aqui sola con estas cosas asquerosas!.-  
  
- Siento no hacerle compañia, pero el joven Horo y el joven Ren, acaban de llegar. Parece que no todo salio como lo planeamos.-  
  
- ¿Que piensas hacer? Parece que Ren se dio cuenta de tus planes.-  
  
- Bah..-dijo suspirando con resignacion-.. solo es un pequeño calculo erroneo. Nada que no se pueda arreglar entre yo y Pilika.-  
  
- Lo sabia, sabia que Pilika tambien estaba involucrada en esto.-  
  
- No deberia de exaltarse ni agotarse tanto, con su enfermedad y en ese estado, esta muy debil. Y queremos que sobreviva un poco mas, despues si quiere morir nosotros le haremos los honores.-  
  
Tamao subio las escaleras sin voltear atras, aunque sentia en su nuca la mirada penetrante y llena de odio que Anna le dirijia.  
  
- Por cierto..-dijo Tamao en el ultimo escalon y abriendo la puerta con su mano derecha-... esa mirada que tiene es repugnante.-  
  
" " " " " " " " " " " " "  
  
El paso lo forzaron mas lento cada vez que se acercaban mas a la pension. Horo aun veia con algo de duda la cara de Ren, esta mostraba preocupacion y misterio. ¿Que habra querido decir con que eso era una trampa? Todo era totalmente absurdo.  
  
- Entraremos como si nada hubiera pasado, ¿entiendes Horo?.-  
  
- ¡No! ¡No entiendo! Mira Ren, me vas explicar que demonios pasa en esta casa.-  
  
- Shh... Es Pilika.-  
  
- ¿Que? ¿Pilika?.-  
  
El joven ainu asomo un poco mas la cabeza y vio como Pilika, en medio del jardin de entrada de la pension, cargaba en un hombro una gran red.  
  
Fijo su vista mas adelante, y diviso como tres redes se movian freneticamente de un lado a otro. Pilika con suma agilidad avento la otra red como si no se tratara de gran cosa.  
  
Trato de poner mas atencion en lo que Pilika le decia a esas redes...  
  
- ¡¡Demonios!! ¡¡Pilika!! ¡¡Sacanos de aqui!!.- grito la red que habia sido la mas reciente en reunirse con las demas.  
  
- Mira chico ingles, dicen que los chicos sin opinion les gustan mas a las mujeres.- Su mirada era de malicia y en cierto punto muy sensual.  
  
- Oo Pilika...- murmuro Liserg.  
  
- Que pue´ me falta po´ el aire...-  
  
La ainu saco una soga muy gruesa y miro con maldad a las cuatro redes que temblaban con solo ver su sonrisa. Desenrollo la cuerda y empezo a dar vuelta alrededor de las redes, amarrandolos con la cuerda, al terminar amarro su pequeño paquete bruscamente.  
  
- Creo que tambien habria sido una buena idea taparles la boca. Mh... bueno, ya no importa. Pero les advierto que no me gustan los escandalos, y aunque trataran de pedir ayuda las unicas personas en la casa es Yoh, que el pobre esta incosciente o espiritualmente ausente, Anna, quien ahora tiene mucho que pensar en la oscuridad..- hizo una mueca de satisfacion personal-.. y espero no salga de ahi.- Ren apreto con sus dientes su labio inferior, retorciendose por dentro- Tamao y yo. Asi que es inutil.  
  
- Pilika, ¿por que nos haces esto?.- el pequeño de Manta miraba con decepcion a la chica.  
  
- Deja de llamarme Pilika.- miro hacia otro lado con enojo e indiferencia- ¿No se han dado cuenta que no soy esa chica a la que nombran tanto?.-  
  
Un escalofrio recorrio con suma lentitud la espalda de Horo. Ahora entendia sobre al trampa, fue Pilika quien le dio esa carta con el dichoso suicidio de Tamao. Algo sobrenatural estaba involucrado en esto.  
  
- Escuchame Horo...- Ren le hablo con seriedad- Tendremos que separarnos. Tu sigue vigilandolas hasta que te llevan al lugar donde se encuentra Anna. Yo entrare por la puerta trasera e ire a buscar al tonto de Yoh.-  
  
- O.o P-pero Ren... mi hermanita esta hecho un demonio. ¿Que hare cuando llegue a donde esta Anna? Aun mas importante, ¿que hare si alguna de ellas me descubre?.-  
  
- En primer lugar Loro-loro, ella no es Pilika. Cuando llegues a donde esta Anna trata de sacarla de la pension y llevartela lo mas lejos que puedas, si es posible, llevala al hotel donde me estoy hospedando y le cuentas todo a Jun.-  
  
- ¬¬ Pero ¿que hago si me descubren antes de llegar con Anna?.-  
  
- Corre.-  
  
- Oo ¡¡¿Que corra?!! ¡Ren! ¡¿En que demonios estas pensando?!.-  
  
- En nada, por eso te di esa solucion.-  
  
- ¬.¬ Gracias Ren, siempre puedo contar contigo en los momentos mas dificiles.-  
  
- Ya ves...- sonrio Ren con cinismo-.. para eso son los amigos.-  
  
- ¬¬.-  
  
- Ale, como lo planeamos. ¿Vale?.-  
  
- Oki doki, pero deja de hablar como español. ¬¬U.No te queda el acento, chinito.-  
  
" " " " " " " " " " " "  
  
Pilika se sento comodamente en la duela, enfrente de sus amigos atrapados en las redes, los cuales estaban cansados de patalear y suplicarle a la ainu para que los dejara libres. Pero todo era en vano...  
  
- Pilika...- escucho la ainu detras a un costado de ella.  
  
- ¿Que pasa Tamao?.- dijo la chica mirando todavia a sus ex-amigos.  
  
- Ren y Horo estan aqui. ¿Que deberiamos hacer?.-  
  
- Lo primero seria preguntarle a Kaku-san, ella tiene que dar su consentimiento para cualquier cosa.-  
  
- Entiendo. Yoh no ah despertado y Anna esta en el sotano.-  
  
- Espero...-miro con advertencia a Tamao- que no le hayas hecho algo que pueda influir incorrectamente en nuestros planes.-  
  
- Ja ja ja...-sorpresivamente rio-...tu sabes, Kiriko-chan que no, pero ganas no me faltaron. Odio a esas personas que tienen todo en la vida y no se dan cuenta. Esas personas que pueden ser felices y que su estupido orgullo no se los permite.-  
  
- Ah..-suspiro-..aun no dejas esas ideas. Tienes que olvidar todo lo pasado, Yuko. Ahora Kaku-san nos otorgo estos cuerpos para reiniciar nuestra vida. Por mi parte, ya deje de odiar al pasado.-  
  
- ¡Pero yo no! ¡Es muy duro olvidar que te hallan engañado! ¡Es muy duro! Mas cuando la persona que te engaño fue a la que amaste mas..-  
  
- ¿Lo ves?...-miro con rabia a su amiga- Por esos pensamientos seguiamos encerradas ahi y con esa maldicion. Es hora de olvidar todo eso.-  
  
- Kaku-san solo lo hace para vengarse de gente como esta, a nosotros solo nos utiliza.-  
  
- Eso es obvio. ¿Sabes Yuko? Siento pena por ella, es una buena persona ademas de que tiene una luz interna sorprendente. Ah.. me acuerdo cuando yo era asi, tal vez deberiamos parar todo aqui, solo nos estamos condenando mas haciendo estas atrocidades.-  
  
- ¡¿Pero que dices?! ¡¡Estas loca Kiriko!! ¡¡Tenemos la oportunidad de volver a vivir y en esta epoca!! Creo que al salir de ese sueño se te quemaron unas neuronas.-  
  
- No lo entenderias.-  
  
- Bueno, basta de esto. Seguiremos con el plan y prometo que no le dire a Kaku-sempai lo que piensas. Vamos... tenemos que atrapar a esas dos molestias.-  
  
- Esta bien.- miro la ultima red, donde estaba dormido Liserg.- Mh... tal vez en otra vida.-  
  
" " " " " " " " " " " " "  
  
- La vida es dura Yoh, mientras no estuviste a mi lado sufri crueles humillaciones, actos desquiciantes y despreciantes, vi horrorosas escenas, el dolor y la sangre estaban presentes.-  
  
- Ya no importa, eso ya no importa por que te..-  
  
- Tienes razon...- su semblante cambio por completo.- Ya no importa, ella ni el, los haz perdido, tuviste una segunda oportunidad y la desperdiciaste..-  
  
- ¡¿Anna?! ¡Que--! .-  
  
- Haz perdido a tu familia... para siempre...-  
  
- ¡Otra vez tu! ¡Deja de interferir con mi vida!.- Yoh grito sarandeando a Anna de los hombros.- Dejame hablar de nuevo con Anna, regresa su consciencia nuevamente...por favor..- sus ojos se llenaron de desesperacion y lagrimas de dolor.  
  
- Ese semblante es enternecedor, pero no, ella a visto suficiente. Perdiste todo.-  
  
- ¡¿Mi familia?! ¡¿Perdi a Anna?!.-  
  
- No solo a ella.-  
  
- ¿De que hablas?.- miro su risa cinica- ¿Por que haces esto?.-  
  
" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "  
  
Annita dice:  
  
Hola cacerolas... XD...que tal gente? Van bien en los aspectos economicos? == Pues... TTTT yo no.... me cortaron el internet!!! TTTT y extraño mucho a mi niño, snif, pero eso no evitara que puedan seguir leyendo mis fics   
  
Muchos de mis lectores no entendieron muy bien la parte final del capitulo anterior. Lo que hizo vivio fue como una segunda oportunidad, pero cuando dice: "Tienes razon" la anciana interfiere en el cuerpo de Anna y expulsa su consciencia. Si tienen duda, me dicen y yo lo explico la proxima vez mejor.  
  
= Þ Reviews =   
  
= Þ Kyoru =   
  
Espero te haya servido mi muy resumida explicacion, pero reitero que si no le entendiste, me dices y yo ya me desenvuelvo mas y trato de explicar mejor. == ¡Gracias por tus animos!  
  
= Þ Xris =   
  
Je je je U A todas nos pasa, yo ultimamente me tardo dos meses en actualizar jejeje hasta leny me regaña TT. Pues.. claro que todo tiene arreglo... Bueno, no todo pero si la mayoria...jejeje U. Mi compu no quizo jalar bien con el Yahoo Messenger asi que tuve que desinstalarlo TT ademas de que inmediatamente que saque mi cuenta, me hablo un tipo y me dijo cosas indecentes O.o. Por esas dos razones ya no me haz visto en el msn, aparte de que olvide mi contraseña TT. Continua pronto con tus fics... saludos.  
  
= Þ Beu Rib =   
  
¡Holas!  
  
¿Volver al futuro? .. ¿La pelicula? ¿La que es trilogia? U vaya, jamas pense en eso.  
  
Gracias por dejarme un review con tus opiniones y espero te agrade el capitulo, chao.   
  
= Þ keiko-sk =   
  
¡¡Muchas Gracias!! Me quitas un peso de encima al decirme que te gusto. Toma vitamina C en estos tiempos de resfriados.. TT te lo recomiendo...  
  
= Þ Nanase =   
  
Hola, gracias. == La segunda oportunidad, no va a cambiar los hechos del pasado, ya que solo fue como tu dices un sueño. Pero se vio involucrada la mente y sentimientos de Anna, asi que, cuando Yoh le confeso todo eso, si valio la oportunidad, aunque se quedo a medias. Pero ya veras que Anna apreciara todo lo que hizo Yoh, aunque tampoco podra olvidar tan facil. Jejeje, espero verte en el msn.   
  
= Þ lariana =   
  
TTTT si, pobrecito de Yoh. Pero solo esta empezando a sufrir... este fic se ira tornando mas triste conforme avance. Saludos y un caluroso abrazo desde Mexico.   
  
= Þ AngelShikonExpectra1 =   
  
Jajaja XD Tus 300 dolares se esfumaron como el aire. Pues, sip, perdio a su familia que esta conformada por Anna y por...ejeje mas adelante lo veras   
  
= Þ Alesita-san =   
  
Jejej XD Creo que si soy mala...  
  
Muahahahahhahahahahhahahahahaha o  
  
No te preocupes, habra pequeñas partes RenXAnna mas cuando Anna le confiesa su secreto y Ren la deja libre. ;; Pobre Ren-kun, pero ni modo, asi es la historia.  
  
Perdon por la demora, pero aqui esta.  
  
Jejeje ojala te haya gustado hasta el final.  
  
Gracias.  
  
= Þ Fin de Reviews =   
  
Se integraron ya dos nuevos personajes, Kiriko y Yuko, pronto veran por que estan aliadas a Kaku, la responsable de todo esto.   
  
Nuevamente, disculpas por la demora XD. La vida es dura.. TT como dice Anna. Asi que si quieren ayudar a una pobre escritora a costearse el internte, por favor depositen su donativo en la cuenta 0120584... ¡¡Unanse a salvar a Annita Kyoyama!! o Para mas informacion comunicarse a: nuemero de telefono falso Gracias. -  
  
Chaito y dejen sus comentarios. == Hasta el proximo capitulo. 


	11. Capitulo 11

Villancico de Navidad  
  
Por: Annita Kyoyama  
  
Capitulo 11: " Entrelazados "  
  
La oscuridad nublaba su vista y el sudor que escurria de su frente no ayudaba mucho. Paso el torso de su mano derecha por su frente, limpiandola o liberandola de la agua que brotaba de sus poros. Estaba al pie de las escaleras, fijando su vista mas arriba encontro, en el ultimo escalon de abajo hacia arriba, el cuerpo inerte de su amigo Yoh.  
  
Quiso avanzar lo menos sonoro posible, pero el terror de ver el "cadaver" de uno, al cual todavia lo consideraba, amigo, yacia en el suelo sin movimiento alguno, incluyendo el de respirar, lo asusto mucho.  
  
Primero lo volteo boca arriba, ya que estaba en otra posicion muy poco favorecedora, mientras... repetia el nombre de su amigo una y otra vez, casi al punto de romperse en lagrimas. Cuando sarandeo, con su ultima esperanza, los hombros del shaman y este por fin respondio.  
  
- Ren... ¿que onda amigo?...- sonrio cansado.  
  
- Idiota, no saludes tan alegremente, como si nada despues de encontrarte aqui. ¿Que te paso?.- pregunto un poco ya mas recto, la timida lagrima que estaba apunto de escurrir por su ojo fue bruscamente quitada por su torso.  
  
- Pues... lo mas reciente que recuerdo es que....- se sento en un escalon y endurecio su semblante.  
  
- ¡¿Que?! ¿Que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?.-  
  
- Que...- levanto la mirada-.. == que me meti un santo porrazo, jaja de los que mas se resienten por la mañana TT.-  
  
- Ah.. .. .... ¡¡IDIOTA!! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS PIENSAS?! ¡HAY COSAS MAS IMPORTANTES, QUE LOS PORRAZOS QUE TE METES A CADA RATO!! ..-  
  
- - No te enojes Ren, ademas ya te pille.. jeje, ¿que dices a tu favor Tao? ¬u¬.-  
  
- -o- No se de lo que hablas.-  
  
- XD Si lo sabes chinito, crees que no me di cuenta cuando limpiabas tus lagrimas. No hay por que avergonzarse Ren, los hombres tambien lloran jajajaja.-  
  
- ¡¿CUALES #"$&%/# LAGRIMAS?! ¡¡ERA EL SUDOR QUE ESCURRIA POR MI FRENTE Y LO LIMPIE!!  
  
- u Lo que tu digas Ren, pero aun asi, te quiero decir que yo todavia te considero mi amigo aunque el sentimiento no sea mutuo. .-  
  
Bueno, debia aceptar que Yoh no tenia el don de la elocuencia al decir sus pensamientos y/o sentimientos, pero siempre tenia las palabras correctas para hacer que el chino cediera tiernamente y compasivo.  
  
- ¿Quien te dijo que el sentimiento no era mutuo?.-  
  
- Ren...- parpadeo sorprendido.  
  
- Lamento todas las cosas que te dije y tambien las que eh hecho. Lo siento.-  
  
- ¡Ah no!.- salto a un lado de su amigo, y paso su brazo por el cuello de esto.- No tienes por que lamentar nada, sabes que el unico culpable soy yo por egoista, despota y muy idiota..-  
  
- ¡Sueltame!.- empujo a Yoh, y evadio su mirada por la verguenza.- Nunca negue que eras todas esas cosas, pero no solo fuiste tu, aqui hay una tercera persona.-  
  
Ambos se cruzaron de brazos uno junto al otro. Su semblante era serio y concentrado, aun asi divertido.  
  
- Anna...- ambos se miraron a los ojos y estallaron a carcajadas.  
  
- Ambos sabemos que ella no tiene ni una pizca de culpa. Ella a sufrido mas que nosotros dos juntos.-  
  
Yoh se quedo callado, no queria comentarle a Ren sobre sus dos oportunidades imprevistas, y su ultima fallida. Se sentia tan poca cosa. Nunca seria capaz de ver a los ojos nuevamente a Anna.  
  
- Yoh, debo confesarte que me di cuenta, la vez que charlaba con Anna, que tu estabas escuchando en las escaleras. A pesar de que lo sabia dije todo eso, por que necesitaba ser sincero y expresar mis sentimientos.-  
  
- Estaba muy asustado..- confeso despues de Ren.-... Cuando escuche a Anna decir que se iba, ahi supe que toda la patetica drama que habia creado en mi mente, era eso, una patetica drama. Ah...- suspiro - Ren, no se que pasara con mi vida cuando Anna se vaya.-  
  
- Ella...-  
  
- ....esta muy enferma Ren. Nunca quiso decirmelo y jamas mostro esa debilidad. Tenemos que encontrarla.-  
  
- ¿Enferma? ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Como su esposo no sabias eso?! ¿Como es esa enfermedad?.-  
  
- Lo sabia, pero lo olvide.- paso su mano peinando su cabello- Es muy dificil de explicar Ren, pero mi familia penso que era mejor si yo no sabia sobre eso.-  
  
- ¿Q-que---? No entiendo a tu familia.-  
  
- Ni yo. Pero ahora que ah regresado mi memoria recuerdo que mi abuela una vez me conto que esa enfermedad de Anna era el karma de su vida pasada. No puede ser que este sufriendo ahora por algo que paso. Por eso siempre eh creido que hay una solucion para su maldicion, y que algun dia estara sana y... viva.-  
  
- Horo-horo fue a buscarla y a llevarla a un lugar seguro, pero desconfio en las habilidades de ese idiota.-  
  
- Ji ji ji Es cierto.- se levanto y sacudio su pantalon de la parte trasera. Miro sorprendido a Ren.- Oo ¿Como sabes que Anna y yo estamos casados?.-  
  
- Ah... .. - dio un coscorron a Yoh- A ti lo idiota nunca se te quitara. Mira que reaccionar cinco minutos despues.-  
  
- X Ren, tu sabes que me pierdo facilmente en conversaciones dificiles. Pero.. ¿Anna te lo conto, verdad?.-  
  
- Si, ella fue quien me lo conto. Anna siempre ah creido ciegamente en ti, incluso cuando Tamao se comporto tan extraña y dio a entender que habia una relacion entre ella y tu.-  
  
- ¿Anna confia en mi?.- pregunto aturdido.  
  
- Mas que en ella misma. Te quiere Yoh, y de una manera que no te podria describir.-  
  
- No la merezco.- dijo tristemente cabizbajo.- Soy tan poca cosa, ella necesita a una persona fuerte que le de todo lo que quiera, alguien como tu Ren.-  
  
- ....... - guardo silencio, aturdido.  
  
- Tu hermana quiere mucho a Anna y dudo que no la accepte en la familia. Le vendria bien a ella conocer China y comer tipica comida china. Ademas, tu le daras los mejores lujos y cosas inimaginables. Podrias contratar a los mejores doctores del mundo para que la curen.Sé que la amas como a nadie, por eso estoy seguro de que ella jamas, nunca jamas, estara triste.... a tu lado.-  
  
- ¡¡Ya!! ¡¡Callate!! No sabes lo que dices.-  
  
- ¡Claro que lo se!.- subio un poco su tono de voz.- No quiero que Anna tenga una vida complicada, ella necesita una vida tranquila y en paz. Tu eres la persona que la quiere sin limites y quien puede darle todo eso.-  
  
- ¿Quieres que Anna no tenga una vida complicada, o tu eres quien no desea una vida asi?.-  
  
- ¿Eh?.-  
  
- Con todo lo que me estas diciendo, me das a entender que te desechas de Anna para no seguir con la lucha de vivir a su lado, de cuidarla, de protegerla, de salvarla. Quieres que se la lleve alguien mas y asi quitarte un peso de encima: la culpa.-  
  
- ¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡Solo quiero que Anna sea feliz!! ¡Y si esa felicidad esta a tu lado...! Adelante, yo los apoyo.-  
  
- Para ti, Anna es una carga. Pones el estupido pretexto de "Quiero que Anna sea feliz" para salirte de su vida. Eso es asqueroso.- miro cruelmente a Yoh- La felicidad esta con la persona a quien amas, ella es feliz a tu lado, por que te ama mas que a nadie.- su voz temblo, siempre supo esa verdad pero decirla, dolia mas.- No quieres luchar para que Anna sea feliz, por eso la sacas de tu vida y calmas tu consciencia con la satisfaccion de que ella, lejos de ti, sera feliz. Tienes miedo... un estupido y absurdo miedo.-  
  
- Pero... ¿y si le hago mas daño?.- su pregunta era sincera y cargada de preocupacion.  
  
- Te dare el mas fuerte coscorron que puedas imaginar. Sé que Anna y tu seran felices, asi que espero, que despues de todo esto, luzcan un lindo bronceado de sus vacaciones.- sonrio - Vamonos, tenemos que encontrar a Anna..-  
  
- ¡Ren! No creas que no tomo en cuenta tus sentimientos hacia Anna, se por el sufrimiento que estas pasando al ver.....-  
  
- No Yoh. Desde hace tiempo estaba resignado, todo esto fue una ilusion a la que me apegue como idiota. No vale la pena hablar de eso. Sigamos nuestro camino...-  
  
- Si...- sonrio como en los viejos tiempos, y corrio detras de su amigo.  
  
" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "  
  
Annita dice:  
  
¡DNA2 es lo mejor! Jajaja XDD Pues.. es que eh estado leyendo ese manga y esta muy bueno, tiene de todo, accion, romance, comedia, lime, etc. es de las mejores obras que eh leido y el autor Masakasu Katsura, me atrapo con su manga -. Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero ya saben, lo de siempre -.-U ¡Falta menos de un mes para que salga a Vacaciones y termine el Segundo semestre! Me siento tan realizada .  
  
En este capitulo no respondere a los revies hasta el 12° capitulo TT es que llegaron poquitos y los quiero juntar para la proxima.  
  
Espero les haya agradado el capitulo y nos vemos mas adelante en el siguiente capitulo: "Confiare en ti" que yo creo que es el capitulo que muchos han estado esperando y mas los fans de RenXAnna.   
  
Jejeje nos vemos y cuidense mucho.  
  
VvvvvvV  
  
VvV  
  
V 


	12. Capitulo 12

Villancico de Navidad  
  
Por: Annita Kyoyama  
  
Capitulo 12: "Confiare en ti."  
  
La brisa helada acariciaba su rostro palido, le dolian tanto las muñecas, ahora que se habia desecho de esos animales extraños que la mantenian encadenada sentia que todo le dolia. Esa noche de Navidad era la mas fria que habia pasado y no solo por el clima, si no tambien por que ahora y siempre habia estado sola.  
  
Una caja de carton a su lado la calentaba un poco, no queria irse de ahi, podia pero no queria. Por segunda vez en su vida se sentia como en su hogar. Solo ella, la oscuridad y el dolor. Suspiro un poco aliviada, algunas presiones habian desaparecido.  
  
Cerro los ojos y descanso, descansaba de la vida, de su vida y de sus problemas... como siempre lo habia querido.....  
  
--------------------  
  
La miro tiernamente. No podia juzgarla ni debia. Ella era su angel. A pesar de todo lo que le hiciera no dejaria de verla, de ver su rostro con suma dulzura y amor. Su mejilla ardia de dolor, tambien el resto de su cara. Pero no dejo que el dolor y la tristeza lo cegara, protegeria a su angel a costa de todo.  
  
- ¡Maldita sea!.- grito con enfado- ¡¿Por que demonios me ves asi?! ¡Deja de hacerlo! ¡No lo soporto!.-  
  
- Tamao...- susurro vagamente Horo horo.  
  
- ¡No me llames asi!.- nuevamente, con su mano golpeo en la cara al pobre ainu pero esta vez el joven atrapo su mano.-  
  
- Tamao... no importa lo que hagas... yo siempre te amaré.- sus ojos eran tiernos y sinceros.  
  
- ¿Como puedes decir esas palabras despues de que te estoy lastimando?.-  
  
- Por que te amo...- bajo su mirada- Aun... aun recuerdo esa madrugada, en que vi tu rostro sumamente tranquilo en el portico del jardin...-  
  
- ¡¡Callate!!.- exclamo con enojo, y se solto bruscamente del agarre de Horo.  
  
- Tambien me acuerdo...- se levanto del frio cesped-... de cuando me lastime un brazo, y tu amablemente me lo curaste aunque haya ofendido tu comida sin querer.-  
  
- Pe-pero...- parpadeo.  
  
- Lamento el no haber llegado a tiempo para despedirme de ti el dia que partiste de regreso a Izumo. Me senti muy mal y te extrañaba horriblemente.-  
  
De los ojos de Tamao empezaron a salir lagrimas inconscientemente, no podia creerlo, Yuuko, la persona que habita el cuerpo de Tamao no podia contener ese sentimiento de nostalgia...  
  
- Por favor Yuuko...- dijo Horo.  
  
Sorprendida de haber escuchado su verdadero nombre, levanto la cara aun empapada en lagrimas. La habia descubierto, y aun peor, empezaba a enamorarse equivocadamente de nuevo.-  
  
- Deja a Tamao...-  
  
Hubo unos minutos de silencio, desesperante silencio en el que solo se escuchaba los suspiros de Tamao tratando de dejar de llorar...  
  
- J-joven Horo...- dijo con sentimiento, sus pupilas rosadas habian dejado de llorar y estaban dilatadas por la humedad.  
  
--------------------  
  
- Ren... esta bajando la temperatura.- tiritio Yoh en su habitacion.  
  
- Es logico, ya es mas de las 2 de la madrugada.-  
  
- Por cierto, ¿que hacemos en mi habitacion? Crei que iriamos a rescatar a Anna.-  
  
- Tonto. Te dije claramente que iriamos por tu espada, solo no hemos salido por que vi que paso alguien.- Ren se asomo por el rabillo del ojo a la emparejada puerta de madera.  
  
- Solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo.- dijo con enfado.  
  
- Tomamos precaucion. Aunque creo que ya paso todo.- abrio la puerta- Pero perderemos mas tiempo si nos quedamos juntos buscando a Anna. ¿Que crees que que jugamos a "Sigan al lider"?-  
  
- ¬¬ ¿Que quieres decir?¿Estas insinuando que soy tonto?.-  
  
- o.o La verdad solo crei que seria buena idea que nos separaramos.-  
  
- Suena razonable.- giro la cabeza hacia el otro lado del pasillo.- Ire por ese lado.-  
  
- Esta bien. Yo buscare abajo, solo ten cuidado con Tamao o Pilika, cualquiera de las dos son peligrosas.-  
  
- Si.-  
  
- ¬¬U "Dios, mejor me voy antes de que se me pegue lo estupido" Adios.- dijo tajante.  
  
- H-a-s-t-a L-u-e-g-o.- corrigio amablemente Yoh lentamente aun sonriendo. Ren solo sonrio y continuo bajando las escaleras.-  
  
--------------------  
  
Sus mejillas estaban heladas. No podia entrar a la casa a calentarse. Su deber era cuidar a los reos. La mayoria de ellos se habian quedado dormidos asi que no era mucho trabajo, excepto uno, el chico verde con pinta de ingles seguia despierto. Miro atentamente las manos de Liserg, abrio los ojos cuando noto que ya no tenia las ataduras que ella antes le habia hecho.  
  
Dio los primeros movimientos para levantarse , cuando una voz algo rasposa y fria la detuvo..  
  
- No te preocupes.- murmuro Liserg- No voy a escapar.-  
  
Aun asi, Pilika se levanto y quedo enfrente del joven ingles.  
  
- Te dije que no escaparia.- dijo un poco mas alterado.- Perdiste hasta la confianza en mi..- afirmo resentido.  
  
Su semblante serio cambio a uno relajado.  
  
- Confio en ti, pero, ¿por que no quieres escapar o salvar a tus amigos?.- pregunto sentandose de rodillas a un lado de el, que seguia atrapado en la red.  
  
- Por que... cualquier cosa que estes haciendo o tengas planeado, creo que no sera bueno que quedemos libres. Tal vez te perjudicaria.- respondio sincero.  
  
- Tu nombre es Liserg, ¿verdad?.-  
  
- Si... O.o Pilika, me estas empezando a asustar.-  
  
- ¿La quieres...es decir, me quieres mucho?.-  
  
Asintio vergonzado con la cabeza.  
  
- Jjijiji...-rio un poco, hace mucho que no le decian eso-... ¿Me besarias?..-  
  
Abrumador silencio.  
  
- ¿Por que.. quieres que te bese?.- pregunto Liserg.  
  
- B-bueno...- se sobresalto.- crei que si yo te gustaba tanto, no pasarias la oportunidad de besarme.-  
  
- Si...- dijo refiriendose a la pregunta.  
  
- Jijiji..- sonrio otra vez al verlo sonrojado.- ¿Te casarias conmigo?.-  
  
Asintio nuevamente, pero mas lento y mas rojo.  
  
- Ah, ya veo. Y... ¿Harias el amor conmigo?.-  
  
Esta vez Liserg no asintio. Levanto la cara y atravez de la red acaricio la mejilla sedosa, ahora fria de la joven ainu.  
  
- Haria todas esas cosas, pero solo si tu me amaras.-  
  
--------------------  
  
Se detuvo en la puerta del sotano. La miro friamente y fijando su atencion en cada detalle. ¿Seria posible que ahi estuviera la Itako? Abrio la puerta, no tenia nada que perder al dar un vistazo... el oxidante rechinido de la puerta retumbo por todo el primer piso.. Ren murmuro "Maldita puerta" y siguieron sus maldiciones al percatarse que todos los escalones al pisarlos, producian un aun mas agudo sonido que el la puerta mezclado con crujidos de madera casi podrida.  
  
- ¿Ren..eres tu?.-  
  
Reconocio esa voz. Bajo casi corriendo los ultimos tres escalones que le faltaban y busco rapidamente el interruptor. Pero se desilusiono al notar que no habia bombilla.  
  
- ¡Anna! ¡¿Donde estas?.- pregunto a la oscuridad.  
  
- Aqui... - susurro- Abajo de la ventanilla.-  
  
Veloz, busco con la mirada la ventana de la que hablaba, extraño que no la hubiera visto antes ya que la luz de la luna nueva se filtraba por la pequeña ranura. Fijo su vista hacia abajo y encontro a Anna sentada, tocandose el vientre y con los ojos entrecerrados.  
  
- ¿Estas bien?.- la chica asintio.- ¿Como, quien.. ¡maldicion!... que haces aqui?.-  
  
- ¬¬ No maldigas en mi prescencia Ren Tao.-  
  
- Disculpa. Pero es que es desesperante verte en estas condiciones.-  
  
- No tengo nada, solo unos pequeños raspones. Los hombres exageran mucho.-  
  
- Bueno no importa, ven...- le dio la espalda a la chica.- sube.-  
  
- No.- respondio rapida.  
  
- ¿Perdon?.-  
  
- No me ire. Este es mi lugar.-  
  
- ¡Por los grandes espiritus! Parece que te lavaron el cerebro con idioteces. Es mejor que subas ya.- grito un poco enojado.  
  
- ¿Por que quieres que me vaya contigo? Aqui me siento tranquila y segura. No tengo ningun motivo para irme.- dijo decidida.  
  
- ¡¿Como te puedes sentir segura y tranquila en un sotano humedo y casi cayendose a pedazos?!.-  
  
- Olvidaste las ratas.- agrego, aun fria.  
  
- ¡Demonios! Exijo una explicacion... Anna tu lugar no es aqui, es alla arriba con tus amigos y con Yoh, no aqui. Por favor...-  
  
- ........ - medito un poco - Esta bien, pero con una condicion.-  
  
- ¡¿Cual?! ¡La que sea!.-  
  
- Quiero confiarte algo... un secreto... que nadie debe saber Ren, ni siquiera Yoh.-  
  
- ¿Quieres que sea tu confidente?.- se burlo.  
  
- ¡¡Es una cosa seria Ren!! ¡¡¡No te burles!!!.- volteo enfadada dejando ver lagrimas acumuladas.  
  
- Lo lamento, no era mi intencion. Pero Anna, en verdad quiero que me confies eso.-  
  
- Es mejor que no te lo diga, no se como vayas a reaccionar.-  
  
- Te apoyare, en todo Anna, eres mi mejor amiga y siempre estare ahi para ti.-  
  
- Gracias Ren.-  
  
Miro a su alrededor, todo estaba como Ren describio, pero algo ahi la hacia tener el sentimiento de quedarse muchas eternidades encerrada ahi. Como si estuviera en una esfera que te protege del mundo exterior..  
  
- ¿Y bien?.- Ren la saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
- ......... - suspiro, algo de peso iba a ser restado de esa carga - Yoh y yo estamos casados...-  
  
- .. Ya lo se Anna. Me lo dijiste tu.-  
  
- ¬¬ Si no te callas te golpeare.-  
  
- Bien, bien, prosigue -.- -  
  
- Es normal que entre nosotros pasen cosas... esto es vergonzoso, mejor te lo dire a secas.- suspiro profundamente.- Ren, voy a tener un bebe... un hijo de Yoh.....-  
  
Su ser se paralizo, su mente solo repetia "Un hijo de Yoh, un hijo de Yoh..." Ahora entendio la advertencia de Anna, pero el haria....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Annita dice:  
  
Aunque no me quieran aqui estoy, con este capitulo dedicado a Ren-kun y a mi mejor amiga de todo el mundo, ¡Leny! Gracias a los dos por todo su apoyo y por estar siempre al pendiente de mi. Los quiero mucho.   
  
Bye.  
  
Proximo capitulo: "Dame una razon" 


	13. Chapter 13

Villancico de Navidad

pOr: Annita Kyoyama

Capitulo 13: Dame una Razon

*.*.*.*.*.

La pension le parecia una Mansion de 225 habitaciones, puerta por puerta, rincon por rincon, nada... y a nadie...... Comenzaba a alterarse... sus amigos, su esposa... eran su familia... enloqueceria si algo los da ara.... no podia permitirlo...

- Annita.... donde estas?

*.*.*.*.*.

- ... Ren?....

- Yoh.. el lo sabe?...

No,ella no podia decirselo... tenia tanto miedo de que los rechazara a los dos... rechazara lo que significaba ese bebe... atarlo a ella eternamente sin amarla...

- ....No.... no creo que quiera saberlo...- respondio Anna melancolica.

- Entonces... vamonos.. juntos los dos...-

- Pero Ren....

- Si.... Vamonos.... yo sere un padre y un esposo para ambos... no les faltara nada..... te hare feliz... los hare felices a ambos...- Dijo el chino quebrandose en lagrimas, ya lo habia perdido todo....- ...lejos... donde nadie nos conosca....-

Sus lagrimas eran el dolor de ver vivir su vida, la que el queria con la persona que amaba, con otro, con el miserable de... su mejor amigo....

Esta propuesta.. tan sorpresiva y encantadora. Ren es un buen amigo, compa ero, seria un buen padre tambien? Si, no tenia duda en ello, era su escape tambien?

Siempre verdugo, siempre infeliz, siempre amargada, siempre sola.. nunca apreciada, nunca querida, nunca ... feliz... Esa era su vida con Yoh Asakura, llena de tormentos y malos ratos.. Ella queria ser feliz, tener un esposo que la amara y la comprendiera, que la apoyara, que caminaran al mismo ritmo.. no ella siempre detras, persiguiendolo....

Pero no lo amaba.... No lo amaba........... Pero como deseaba hacerlo... como deseaba ser feliz....

- Ren... te quiero con un amigo... tu sabes..-

- Si lo se! Lo amas a el!..- interrumpio alterado - ... No los merece Anna.....-

- Quiero ser feliz....Ren... podre serlo contigo?.-

- No me importa que no me ames, no tenerte, no sentir tu calor... solo me interesa que seas feliz, pero solamente yo puedo darte esa felicidad que tanto anhelas... por favor Anna... dame esa oportunidad...- le pidio arrodillado, recargado en su regazo.

- Esta bien...- dijo Anna acariciando el cabello que descansaba en su regazo.

- Gracias Anna! Gracias por ser parte de mi vida....-

- Pero...- sentencio la chica- quiero despedirme de Yoh, explicarle el por que de mi decision.. pero sobre todo... no negarle el derecho a saber que sera papa.... por favor Ren.. eslo unico que te pido..- sollozo

- Lo que tu quieras Anna....pero prometeme que estaras conmigo..-

Habia traicionado a su mejor amigo por......... su felicidad...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

No podia.. no podia adue arse de un cuerpo, de una vida que no le pertenecia.. de un hombre que no la amaba por quien era, si no por la que pensaba que era..

- Lo siento...- fue lo unico que Pilika pronuncio antes de desmayarse.

Liserg seguia atrapado en la red, no podia alcanzar a la ainu, impotente gritaba su nombre varias veces, pero ella no reacciono..

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Los gritos lo llevaron al jardin, lo primero que diviso fue a todos sus amigos presos, retorciendose por escapar y a Liserg tratando de despertar a Pilika..

- Que les paso?..- pregunto Yoh mientras cortaba las ataduras con su espada.

- Un jueguito de Navidad no vez brodi ? - Dijo Chocolove bromista.

- Amm... Manta que paso?..- pregunto, ignorando el comentario anterior.

- Pilika y Tamao se volvieron locas, nos ataron y dejaron aqui...-

- No! Ella no era Pilika! - grito Liserg, aun sin hacer reaccionar a la chica.

- Y Anna? No la han visto?-

- No Yoh, hemos estado aqui toda la noche..- respondio Manta.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ren cargo suavemente a la Itako en sus brazos, estaba fria, muy fria...

- Anna, tienes frio?...-

- Siempre eh tenido frio...hasta que.. - "conoci a Yoh" sollozo para si- .... las ma anas siempre son muy frias en Tokio....-

- Ya no lo seran para ti.. nunca mas...-

Subieron al primer piso, en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, abrigo a Anna con su chaqueta, empezaba a amanecer.. cuando escucharon gritos del jardin...

- Llevame alla Ren.. puede ser... puede ser..- miraba con sus ojos hundidos en desesperacion..

- Esta bien, pero no te agites....- respondio Ren triste, siempre que miraba a los ojos a Anna veia su amor, su preocupacion, su tristeza por Yoh.. un fantasma demasiado grande para que el llenara ese hueco.

Asintio la joven. Fue descendida despacio en el piso para poder caminar por ella misma, apoyada sobre el, caminaron a la parte trasera de la pension.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Abrio lentamente los ojos.. lo primero que vio fue a Liserg empapado en lagrimas gritando su nombre...

- A... Liserg?...- articulo

- Pilika!.. por fin... despertaste.....- limpio sus lagrimas apenado.

- Llorabas... por mi?..-

- Si.... No... es que.... te desmayaste y no despertabas... pense que te habias lastimado....- sonrojado, manoteaba desesperado.

- Jijiji....- rio divertida, trato de levantarse, pero sus piernas falsearon-

- Espera... no te levantes todavia...- dijo el ingles preocupado.

- Esta bien...-Pilika miro a todas partes- y mi hermano?...-

- Fue a buscar a Tamao....- dijo Ren desde la entrada al jardin, sosteniendo a la Itako..- No han de tardar en venir los dos...

Yoh fijo su mirada en ella, se veia mas palida, mas triste, pero lo mas que le preocupo es que no le sostenia la mirada. Se acerco lentamente, presentia algo muy malo..

- Annita... estas bien?....- le dijo tiernamente, acariciando su mejilla.

- No..- respondio tajante- Tenemos que hablar.-

Ren la solto, y se introdujo a la pension. Anna miro a los demas shamanes, esperando que tambien se fueran..

- Quieren dejarnos solos?...- Dijo mientras se sentaba en el cesped aun humedo por el rocio de la ma ana.

- S-si claro.- Respondio Manta.

Los demas shamanes se limitaron a levantarse y entrar a la pension confundidos.

Todo quedo en silencio.

Era una hermosa ma ana, el viento fresco y calido a la vez, el trinar de los pajaros, el sonido del agua correr por el rio, el ruido de las hojas al danzar con el viento, todo era perfecto, en armonia, en paz..... un hermoso dia para abandonar al amor que por mas de 10 a os le habia profesado a Yoh...

- Anna.... no quiero hablar de lo que sucedio esta noche......- imploro

- No... hablaremos de nosotros... de tu tormento y el mio......-

- No son tormentos tus entrenamientos Annita.- rio Yoh, rascandose la cabeza- .. solamente un poco dificiles..ji ji ji..-

Era tan tonto, tan egoista...

- Yoh.... como nos ves en 10 a os?....- agacho la mirada

- Mmm......- penso -... supongo que seguiremos viviendo en la pension, mmm... entrenando como siempre....- rio apenado.

-... nos imaginas.. solos?-

- No claro que no!- dijo rapidamente el shaman - Vendran a visitarnos muy seguido nuestros amigos, los abuelos, te aseguro que nunca estaremos solos....- rio contento - Pero a que viene todo esto annita?..-

No los imaginaba como familia, siempre pensando en el, en sus amigos, en sus comodidades, en ella como un mueble mas... eso era lo que era.. un mueble que lo torturaba entrenando?

- Tengo hambre... ven adentro ... te preparare algo rico Annita.. si?.-

- No, no hemos terminado!...- grito resentida.- Si te dijera que.. va a venir alguien y va a cambiar todos tus planes de una vida feliz y comoda con tus amigos, que harias..? que todo sera muy diferente a lo que tienes planeado?.-

- Ah no! Me gusta mi vida exactamente como es y como sera! Tranquila, disfrutando de todo, en paz, ji ji ji.- rio contento ajeno a todo.

- Pero si fuera al reves Yoh, si alguien saliera de tu vida y con eso, tu vida fuera mejor, mas tranquila, fueras mas feliz..?-

- Ammmh....... sinceramente Anna....- penso un poco su respuesta.- si con eso tenemos una vida mejor y fueramos mas felices, estaria bien por mi...- rio nuevamente.

Rompio en llanto, tanto dolor le causaban esas palabras, los hechos, era feliz como estaba.... con sus amigos, con ella de mueble torturador, con una esposa que no podia seguir viviendo en lo mismo. Y seguiria siendo igual si ella no estuviera.. un mueble se gasta con el uso, y es tirado a la basura, sin tomar en cuenta todo lo que ah hecho ese mueble, todo lo que ah servido. Asi era su gracia le causaba eso?

- Anna... no llores... por que lloras?... mira, Santa te trajo algo, vamos adentro a verlo...-

- Ya dejame... dejame ser feliz......- dijo en un mar de lagrimas y sollozos.

Le dolio verla asi, que acaso, el no hacia todo por hacerla feliz?, no hacia todo lo que ella le mandara? todo por que fuera feliz?

- Que acaso ... no eres feliz conmigo?..-

- No... no lo soy... sabes que es tener algo que quieres y que te use?... que te desprecie... que te vea como una carga..?..-

- Te equivocas... no es asi....-

- Entonces por que te compartas asi, por que me tratas como si lo fuera?....- interrumpio subitamente al joven.-

Era cierto? La trataba mal..? No... el siempre la respetaba... era un orgullo que una mujer como ella estuviera a su lado... Estaba mal... ella estaba mal... o el estaba mal..... no le daba todo lo necesario? Techo, comida, respeto, obedencia.... cari o? le daba lo suficiente...?

No, no era suficiente...

- No te preocupes Yoh, nadie destruira tu vida de cuento de hadas...- ahora sus palabras eran de odio, de resentimiento.-... ninguna persona vendra a tu vida a cambiar ni un solo cabello...- se levanto subitamente del cesped.

- Annita.. que acaso, yo no te doy todo?..-

- No te preocupes Yoh, ahora me haz dado todo lo que necesito para irme.....-

- A donde?... por que?...- pregunto alarmado.

- Me ire con esa persona que arruinaria tu vida perfecta... me voy con Ren.... nos vamos lejos... con el buscare la felicidad a la que tengo derecho y al amor que no eh conseguido contigo...-

Sus pupilas estaban desorbitadas, lo abandonaba por uno de sus amigos.... Ren le habia robado a su esposa... su vida....

- ..Te odio Yoh... como jamas habia pensado que podia odiar a alguien...- camino lento hacia la salida de la pension, sus lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas, todo habia acabado, por fin.

- No... Anna!.... No te puedes ir! No me puedes dejar!.....-grito Yoh desesperado, sus pies no le respondian, su cuerpo permanecia en shock.

-........No me busques......- Corrio lejos de Yoh.

Sus rodillas cayeron, sus lagrimas tambien, con sus pu os golpeaba el piso, impotente, furioso, triste, con todas sus fuerzas gritaba su nombre, pero ella no regresaria, no volveria con el... se la habian robado, su amigo se la habia robado,.. le habian robado todo lo que le importaba...

-.... Anna!!..... No me dejes!... no me dejes solo....-

Fin del Capitulo

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-+-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Notas de la Autora:

5 a os despues... actualizo xDDDDDDDDD

no tardare tanto con la proxima, espero les guste, besos...

se aceptan comentarios xD


	14. Chapter 14

Villancico de Navidad

Por: Annita Kyoyama

Capitulo 14: "...No me dejes solo.."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ren y un auto de la dinastia del chino, la esperaban en la entrada. Aun con lagrimas en los ojos fijo su ultima mirada a la pension, esa casa que tanto iba a extra ar.. El no la seguiria despues de su discusion..

- Te llevaras algo Anna..?-

- Si..- dijo rapidamente- .. pero ya lo llevo conmigo..- fijando su mirada en su vientre.

El auto se alejo en el horizonte...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Adentro en la pension..

- ... y mi hermano? donde esta Horo?..- preguntaba la ainu.

Todos habian tomado lugar en al peque a sala de la casa, esperando a sus anfitriones. Desvelados, cansados y confundidos, no era una ma ana de Navidad comun..

- Ren menciono que estaba con Tamao.. pero han estado muy extra as las dos..- explico a Pilika el joven ingles.

- Oh, ya veo.. asi que esta con Tamao...- enseguida su cara mostro picardia-.. no tengo que preocuparme entonces, excepto por la inocencia de Tamao...- rio bajo.

- O//o.- sorprendido - ... Pilika crees a Horo capaz de?...- pregunto Manta

- 15 de a os de juventud acumulada, alborota facilmente las hormonas.. ja ja....- rio nuevamente contestando la pregunta.

- Zzzz ZzzzZ.- ronco Chocolove

Notaron algo rapidamente..

- Emmm... donde ah ido Ren y Jun?...-

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Podia escuchar sollozos a lo lejos, pero todo para el era oscuridad y un dolor punzante en todo el cuerpo... donde estaba?... quien lloraba cerca de el que no lo dejaba descansar...

- Joven.... por favor.......-

Mmm... se refiere a mi?

- ... Perdoneme... Joven Horo.......-

Nuevamente esos sollozos... Joven Horo?.. si era a el...

Pesadamente fue abriendo sus ojos, vio un cielo azul completamente despejado, sonido del trinar de los pajaros, y sollozos...

- T-tamao... por que lloras mujer?...- dijo Horo incorporandose sosteniendo su cabeza con mucho dolor.

- Horooo!!..- grito la pelirosada apretando al shaman en un fuerte abrazo.

- Auh..Auch..... duele... T-T....- un muy fuerte abrazo.

Sonrojo total, habia exagerado un poco, pero no pudo evitar la alegria de verlo nuevamente y charlar con el.

- D-disculpeme... no queria lastimarlo...- otra vez empezaba a sollozar.

- Mmm...- penso el ainu haciendo un poco de memoria.- oh si ya recuerdo!-

Tamao se encojio en hombros.

- Que tonto soy! Bebi demasiado, camine hasta aca, cai y me quede dormido. Gracias por venir a buscarme.. je je...- respondio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- P-pero no.. yo fui quien...-

- Shh...- silencio Horo, secando sus lagrimas .- G r a c i a s, oki?.-

Estallo de alegria...

- S !....- grito efusivamente, nuevamente encerrando al ainu en un fuerte abrazo.

- Au... ay.. ay....-

Desmasiado fuerte, otra vez...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

" .... Te odio......"

"...... Dejame ser feliz....."

".... No me busques..................."

Resonaban una y otra vez, las mismas veces que golpeaba el piso, una tras otra, con mas fuerza que la anterior...

No lo habia notado.. no fue capaz de hacerlo... De cuidarla, de velar por su bienestar, creia que lo hacia, pero estaba tan seguro, tan acostumbrado, a que siempre estaria ahi.. de que no iria a ninguna parte... y se fue tan pronto...

Por fin habia dejado de golpear.

Por fin habia dejado de llorar..

Por fin habia dejado de sentir...

Habia dejado de vivir....?

No, el no podia ser el culpable... Anna tampoco lo era... quien los habia separado?... quien... quien... quien.............

Pronto su odio fue canalizado, ..su amigo.. ,maldecido mil veces, asesinado por millones de pensamientos, necesitaba ajustar cuentas...

Despues que le habia dado su apoyo, que creia que lo comprendia, que apoyaba su amor, su felicidad con Anna... Se descuido... Lo enga o.... ya lo tenia planeado... no saldria vivo de esa casa...

Entro como un huracan, destrozando todo, gritando fuera de si, ya no era el. Su alma se habia ido con ella, dejandolo vacio, dejandolo con un odio, con un rencor hacia todo...

- Largooooo.........!! Todos fuera de mi casa...!-

La mesa sucumbio a su furia, el aparato televisivo termino igual, tazas de te derramadas por la alfombra, pu os furiosos...

- Donde esta Ren?!.... Enfrentame!....-

Todos perplejos, llenos de miedo, le hablaban sin exito..

- Yoh... que te pasa?.. calmate...- decia un asustado Manta, mientras se acercaba.

- NOoooo!!- grito energico- No se me acerquen!.- Manta volo unos centimetros, gracias a la furia de su amigo.

Si Manta no podia calmarlo, ellos no podrian hacer mas...

- No lo escondan!!! Ren !! Sal !! Devuelvemela!!.....- rompiendo mas cosas a cada paso, pronto llego a la cocina y todo quedo hecho pedazos.

En segundos, saco a todos de la pension, asustados y preocupados. Se habia quedado solo otra vez, solo en su habitacion, llorando de rabia y tristeza.

Hundido.... sumido en la mas honda depresion... miserable. Era una sensacion indescriptible, confundido por las razones que le presento la Itako, la habia usado? despreciado? Pero si es lo mas importante que ah tenido en toda su vida... nada de lo demas le importaba, ella habia estado en malos y buenos ratos, a eso le llamaba utilizar..?

" Le hiciste saber cuanto agradecias que estuviera ella ahi siempre, incondicional a ti?"

No, creia que con una sonrisa era necesario no decir nada mas.

Creia que en verdad eran felices, que siempre lo serian, lo daba por hecho, demonios, lo daba por hecho...!!

Se habia enamorado de Ren? Cuando? Por que? que habia hecho Ren que el no habia podido..? Que sentia Anna por el?

"...... Te odio Yoh... como jamas habia pensado que podia odiar a alguien........"

Ya lo sabia. Ya no tenia algo por lo que vivir.

"................ No me busques.............."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Afuera, sentados en la acera, consternados aun.

- Que le paso a Yoh...?-

- ... No lo sabemos Pilika... pero tiene que ver con Ren....- afirmo Manta.

- Alguien deberia de ir a hablar con el.... Manta?.- pregunto Pilika.

- Ammmh.... pero no vieron como reacciono?...- asustado aun por la situacion anterior.

- Hace rato que no se oye ruido, se ah de haber calmado, sube a verlo Manta, eres su mejor amigo.. no vaya a hacer una tonteria....- opino el ingles.

- Tienes razon, ire...-

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Alguien habia llamado a la puerta de su habitacion, pero ya no tenia fuerza para golpear o gritar, guardo silencio.

- Yoh?....... puedo pasar?...- pregunto temeroso Manta

No contesto.

Abrio lentamente la puerta, todo permanecia en penumbras... encontro a su amigo en una esquina de la peque a habitacion, totalmente tirado, su cara envuelta en sombras...

- Yoh? estas bien?.-

Silencio.

- Yoh..?.- nuevamente llamo.

Silencio.

- .... Anna se fue.......- fue apenas un murmullo.

Silencio.

- Vamos a buscarla, debe de andar cerca de aqui...- sonrio el peque o.

El silencio otra vez.

- No... ella no volvera..... me odia.... me dejo por Ren.....- trago saliva, odiaba pronunciar su nombre.

- No, no creo que sea asi, Ren es nuestro amigo, debe de ser un mal entendido...-

- Dejame solo.-

- Pero.....-

- Vete por favor Manta, no quiero repetir la misma escena de hace unos momentos.- interrumpio.

- Esta bien.-

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Y bien?....- pregunto Liserg.

Expectantes esperaban la respuesta de Manta, se habian incluido Horo y Tamao minutos antes, poniendolos al tanto de todo..

- .. Parece que...- suspiro confundido- ... Anna lo dejo.... por Ren....-

Shock.

- Noo! ...- enseguida grito Tamao-... la se orita Anna no pudo haber hecho eso y menos con la situacion de.....- fue bajando su tono de voz hasta callar.

- Tu sabes algo Tamao.. cuentanos...- insistio Horo.

- No, no puedo... lo unico que les puedo decir es que, la se orita Anna ama al joven Yoh... y a nadie mas....-

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

En la Mansion Tao...

El camino habia transcurrido en silencio, Anna lloraba desconsolada, Ren a su lado y Jun sorprendida no dejaba de mirarlos, sabia que su hermano estaba enamorado de aquella joven, pero no se atrevia a pensar en el solo hecho de que habia traicionado la amistad de Yoh Asakura para conseguirlo.

- Ren.......-

- .. Ahora no hermana...- corto de tajo- ... Anna se quedara a vivir con nosotros, se le asignara una habitacion familiar, no de invitada...- Jun no pudo sorprenderse mas, eran ciertas sus suposiciones- .... Tambien quiero inmediatamente al medico de la familia y a una enfermera que esten las 24 horas a la disposicion de ella.... Te lo encargo hermana...-

Jun solo asintio. No podia llevarla la contraria a su hermano, con tiempo ya le platicara lo sucedido.

Todo se hizo como lo mando el menor de la familia Tao. La Itako ya estaba instalada en su habitacion, vestida con una yukata de la familia y miraba por el gran ventanal de ahora su nuevo hogar. Tocaron la puerta. Era el personal que solicito Ren para su cuidado, la examinaron, le preguntaron datos sobre ella y el embarazo, a lo que ella respondia "Si" "No" "No lo se". Salieron comentandose frases como "Jovenes" o "Es un peligro embarazarse a esa edad" y "Hormonas"

No, no era asi. Ella estaba segura de sus actos, de que lo amaba, de formar una familia... pero no bastaba que solamente ella estuviera segura. Suponia que en unos cuantos dias le llegarian correspondencia pidiendo el divorcio. Que felicidad para Yoh... seria libre..

Otra vez la puerta.

- Puedo pasar?...- era la mayor de los Tao.

- Pasa.- contesto friamente

Jun entro. Miro a Anna recostada en la cama, reposando como se lo habian indicado. No sabia que situaciones habia pasado para terminar con Yoh asi, tenia que saber que no lastimaria a su hermano haciendole falsas esperanzas.

- Anna... amas a mi hermano?...- habia sido muy directa.

- No.. y el lo sabe... yo amo a Yoh...- ella tambien era directa, sabia por que se lo preguntaba y ella estaba obligada a contestarle con la verdad.

- Que espera el de ti?...-

- Una oportunidad.... y quiero darsela... Ren es una buena persona...-

Jun asintio, era una buena chica. Se podia ver en su semblante cuanto sufria. Antes de retirarse, su curiosidad la traicionaba....

- .. Anna... Por que dejaste a Yoh?..-

Suspiro pesadamente, recordando con tristeza...

- El amor que le tengo a Yoh, es como una copa de cristal.. - miro directamente a los ojos de la taoista-... cuando esa copa se rompe, y tratas de arreglarla... nunca quedara igual.. cada fisura de la copa te recuerda que se rompio y que nunca sera igual... -

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Notas de Autora:

Cuanto a cambiado Fanfiction desde que me fui, ya muchos de mis autores favoritos no se pasean por aca... y ya hay muy poca circulacion de fans, ojala esto se levante.. quisiera saber sus opiniones acerca de mi historia..

Besos. 


	15. Chapter 15

Villancico de Navidad

Por: Annita Kyoyama

Capitulo 15: "Tonterias"

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Apesar de que habian sido amablemente invitados a retirarse (XD), los shamanes ingresaron nuevamente a la pension, siendo cautelosos en no molestar a Yoh, despues de todo, el necesitaba el apoyo de sus amigos..

Mientras los chicos limpiaban un poco, Tamao y Pilika se apartaron, para platicar a solas a una habitacion lejana a las demas..

- Tamao... soy tu mejor amiga, dime por favor, que sabes sobre Yoh y Anna?.- pregunto con seriedad la ainu.

- No... no puedo... traicionaria la confianza de la familia...- esquivo la insistente mirada de su amiga.

- ...Antes de que llegaras con mi hermano, Yoh se volvio loco, tiro cosas, golpeo a los muchachos, gritaba desesperado, nos saco a patadas de la casa... esta totalmente fuera de si... puede hacerse da o...-

- .....- Tamao se asusto con esas declaraciones, pero acaso deberia?.. no podia dejar que la seguridad de su familia, la familia que la habia recibido desde los 4 a os, sufriera alguna da o.

- Pilika....- suspiro- .. esto que te voy a confiar, es muy delicado, quiero que se mantenga entre nosotras y que me ayudes a hacer algo...-

- Esta bien.- respondio inmediatamente.

- Se han casado ya.- dijo secamente.

-... hablas de Yoh y Anna?...- era notoria su sorpresa.

- ..Si...- nuevamente suspiro algo triste.

- Pero.... Entonces Anna esta cometiendo adulterio! .- grito con sorpresa

- No lo creo Pilika, debe ser un mal entendido entre todos.- dijo muy segura.

- Por que estas tan segura?.-

- ... Desde que paso eso... la se orita Anna y yo hablamos, seriamente sobre mis sentimientos. Siempre le dije que haria todo lo posible para que desaparecieran, yo sabia muy bien que ellos se amaban... se lo demostraban con una mirada, un gesto, un favor...- sus ojos se humedecieron pero debia ser fuerte, ya no volveria a llorar por eso.

- Te amenazo con hacerte algo si no te alejabas?...-

- No!... Ella fue muy comprensiva..- dijo mas calmada-... me dijo que eso no importaba, que ellos me consideraban parte de su familia, no de la familia Asakura, si no de la familia Asakura-Kyoyama, me ofrecio su amistad..-

- Vaya!...- grito nuevamente la ainu-.. Nunca pense que Anna fuera asi... y menos contigo.-

- Ademas...- agrego.-... una tarde, la se orita Anna me pidio que la acompa ara al centro de la ciudad, cuando llegamos, vi que era un consultorio medico. Entramos, despues de unos minutos, el doctor me pidio que entrara a acompa arla, que ella misma lo habia pedido.-

El atardecer estaba asomandose por las ventanas de la pension, el aire era humedo, avisando una posible tormenta. Estaba segura de lo que hacia? ademas, ella en que podria ayudar, si no sabia el por que del abandono de Anna...

- Cuando entre, me pidio que le sostuviera la mano, y ahi estaba... en ese...- comenzo a llorar triste y alegre a la vez, era un juego de emociones, que no sabia de donde salian ni como dominarlas.

- Tamao......-

- .. estaba ahi, en ese monitor... un peque o saquito con un corazon latiendo.... era la primera vez que la veia llorar.. de alegria... no pude aguantar, y tambien llore a su lado, pero de tristeza y coraje... como me gustaria haber sido yo la que estaba en esa situacion, esperando un hijo de la persona que mas amaba. Quise salir corriendo, pero me sostuvo fuertemente la mano y me dio las gracias, por estar con ella en el momento mas importante de su vida.-

- ...Tamao, lo siento mucho.....- susurro la ainu con dolor, ella sabia como era sufrir por un mal de amores.

- Lo peor fue que... eh llegado a apreciar mucho a la se orita Anna, se ah convertido en mi hermana mayor... y le deseo.. les deseo la mayor felicidad.... el amor que le tengo a esta familia es mayor que el que le tengo al joven Yoh...-

- .. Te admiro Tamao... yo jamas podria hacer o soportar lo que tu haz vivido...-

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Era un calor insoportable, sentia que se ahogaba y caia en un agujero profundo, lleno de oscuridad. Escuchaba su nombre pero no sentia nada, su cuerpo estaba suelto completamente...

- Hermana, llama al doctor...!..-grito Ren histerico.

- .. Ah.. si..- corrio Jun fuera de la habitacion.

- Anna... despierta....- el shaman la movia desesperado, pero la itako no respondia, respiraba pesadamente empapada de sudor por la fiebre.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

- Pero... nosotras en que podemos ayudar?...- interrogo Pilika.

- No lo tengo muy claro aun....-

- Ya se!..- grito Pilika -... Vamos a decirle a Yoh que sera papa!.. si!.. eso siempre une familias en las telenovelas...!- dijo emocionada recordando los programas que suele ver.

- ... N-no creo que debamos hacer eso...- dijo Tamao con una gran gota en la cabeza, Pilika todavia pensaba como ni a xD-.. no es nuestro derecho decirle eso, ademas se puede malinterpretar con la huida de la se orita de Anna con Ren... el joven puede pensar que ese bebe es de Ren...-

- Mmmmm.... que complicados son los adultos....-

Sono el timbre del Telefono y Pilika se paro apresurada a contestar.

- Bueno, Pension Asakura... quien por alla?...-

- Se encuentra Yoh?..- pregunto la voz femenina.

- .. Mm.. lo lamento, el no puede atender el telefono...- respondio jugando con el cable del aparato.

- Es urgente, soy Jun y estoy en la Mansion Tao, aqui esta Anna, se encuentra delicada y pienso que le ayudaria mucho que Yoh viniera a ve....- la llamada se habia cortado.

- Bueno? Jun? Bueno?...- no hubo respuesta y ella tambien colgo.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

- ... y pienso que le ayudaria mucho que Yoh viniera a ver... bueno? ...- la mano de su hermano habia colgado la llamada efusivamente.

- No quiero que Yoh venga a verla... aunque seas mi hermana no pienso permitir que te entrometas en nuestros asuntos...-

- ..P-pero Ren... es mejor que ellos se vean...- dijo con tristeza al ver la actitud de su hermano con ella.

- Eh dicho que no!.. el no es bienvenido aqui, y Anna no quiere verlo... Es mejor que vayas aceptando que Anna se quedara con nosotros y que sera parte de la Familia como mi esposa...- respondio friamente caminando hacia la habitacion de la Itako, dandole la espalda.

- Ren! Ese bebe no es tuyo! Algun dia tendras que dejar que Yoh vea a su hijo! Ren!! No me dejes hablando sola!!.-

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Camino pensativa de nuevo donde se encontraba platicando con Tamao.

- Quien era?.-

- Jun...- respondio la ainu extra ada todavia por la llamada - .. queria hablar con Yoh, parece que Anna esta enferma...-

- Hablare con el joven Yoh para avisarle!..- se levanto rapidamente y corrio fuera de la habitacion.

- Espera Tamao!...- pero la pelirosada no la escucho-.... mmm... adultos...-

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

La noche habia llegado. Todo un dia en completa oscuridad, sumido en la tristeza. No queria ver a nadie, no queria saber nada, no queria vivir ya...

Habian asesinado a Yoh Asakura, y su cadaver yacia en esa habitacion.. vacio...

Tocaron nuevamente.

- ..Joven..- la voz timida fue reconocida por Yoh, sin duda era Tamao.

- No quiero ver a nadie Tamao...- dijo Yoh sentado en el borde de la ventana.

- P-pero hablo la se orita Jun y nos conto que la se orita Anna al parecer esta...- respondio con preocupacion pero el shaman la interrumpio nuevamente.

- Tampoco quiero saber nada de Anna ni de esa Familia...- fue muy tajante dejandolo en claro - Tamao... ya no quiero pensar en ella... no quiero sufrir por ella...- se incorporo de donde momentos antes permanecia viendo las estrellas.

Se acerco lentamente y sensual a la pelirosada, tomando su mano y acercando su rostro para robarle un beso. Cerro los ojos y espero el contacto con los calidos labios del shaman. Se separaron lento viendo fijamente al otro.

Pero una bofetada aterrizo en la mejilla de el, Tamao lo veia con furia y lagrimas en los ojos.

- No.. yo no soy ella... y no quiero serlo...- salio corriendo de la habitacion aun llorando.

No hubo expresion en la cara de Yoh, regreso a su lugar en la ventana para seguir contemplando el firmamento, asi lo hizo, todas las noches siguientes... de los proximos dos meses.....

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Notas de la Autora

Capitulo corto xDDDD

Pues no tengo nada que decir, ah si, alguien me preguntaba si era un RenxAnna, mas bien es un trio YohxAnnaxRen...

pero me encantan los YohxAnna

nos vemos luego 


	16. Chapter 16

Villancico de Navidad

Por: Annita Kyoyama

Capitulo 16: "Sin se al"

__________________________________________________

Se acerco lentamente y sensual a la pelirosada, tomando su mano y acercando su rostro para robarle un beso. Cerro los ojos y espero el contacto con los calidos labios del shaman. Se separaron lento viendo fijamente al otro.

Pero una bofetada aterrizo en la mejilla de el, Tamao lo veia con furia y lagrimas en los ojos.

- No.. yo no soy ella... y no quiero serlo...- salio corriendo de la habitacion aun llorando.

No hubo expresion en la cara de Yoh, regreso a su lugar en la ventana para seguir contemplando el firmamento, asi lo hizo, todas las noches siguientes... de los proximos dos meses.....

__________________________________________________

Asi pasaron dos meses...

Tamao y Pilika se habian dividido, la pelirosada cuidaba de Yoh y la ainu iba seguido a visitar a Anna como "amigas", asi le explico a Ren, y aprovechaba para ver a su amor imposible..

Anna habia permanecido en reposo por recomendaciones del doctor ya que tenia una amenaza, debido a lo debil de su condicion y a una depresion muy fuerte. No salia para nada de su habitacion, y la mayoria del tiempo preferia que la dejaran sola, esto incluia a Ren.

Yoh cambio de una manera sorprendente su caracter y su rutina; si no estaba entrenando se le podia hallar en su futon recostado escuchando musica de Bob, totalmente desconectado del mundo.

La relacion de Ren y Anna no habia avanzado mucho, dormian en habitaciones separadas, solo se veian en el desayuno y el resto del dia la Itako estaba en su mundo pidiendo no ser molestada por nadie, excepto por las visitas de Pilika, que la mantenian al tanto de lo que pasaba en la mansion Asakura.

Una de esas tantas tardes, llego Pilika, saludando a todos en la casa de los Tao. Llego a ver a Anna como acostumbraba y a platicarle los acontecimientos mas recientes....

- ... y Horo se giro estrepitosamente con la bandeja de galletas por toda la sala, ja ja y estaban recien hechas por Tamao, hubieras visto la cara de esta, nunca se enoja, pero ese dia, ja ja ja....- reia Pilika en los pies de la cama de la Itako.

- No me causa gracia Pilika, mi alfombra quedo hecha un desastre, todo lleno de mantequilla me imagino... estan a punto de destruir mi casa en dos meses!...- grito indignada.

- Pero... "mi alfombra" y "mi casa"...?.- cuestiono Pilika un tanto extra ada.

Anna repitio las palabras en su mente... "mi alfombra" "mi casa".. Ya nada de ese entorno le pertenecia, sintio un hueco en su interior. Extra aba mucho estar alla, y todos los recuerdos la embargaban como un balde de agua fria.

La ainu se acerco a un costado de Anna, acariciando el peque o vientre que era cubrido por las sedosas sabanas de la cama, no mas de 4 meses calculaba ella.

- .. Por que no regresas a tu casa? Con nosotros? Con Yoh?..-

- Por que yo ya no tengo un lugar alla...-

- Quien te dijo eso?!..- grito casi saltando de la cama.

- Las acciones de Yoh..-

Pilika suspiro pesadamente, y dio una vista rapida a la habitacion de Anna, todo tenia un estilo chino muy propio de los Tao, pero vacio, no habia nada que diera alegria a ese espacio. Sus ojos brillaron...

- Anna!! Anna!!...- grito efusivamente, saltando en la cama.

- Ah! Que pasa?!.. Pilika!! Para!!...-

- Ah disculpa... je je...- recobro un poco la composura.- cof... Vamos de compras!! Sii!! A este cuarto le faltan las cosas de bebe!!.. vamos si?...-

- No tengo animos de salir.- fue muy clara.

- Pero no te hace ilusion ir a comprar las cosas para tu bebe?..- suplico Pilika.

- Si.. pero..- suspiro triste- .. me haria mucha mas ilusion ir acompa ada del padre, y no pasearme por la ciudad como una adolescente embarazada abandonada...-

Por unos segundos el entorno se volvio pesado y silencioso.

- Tonterias!.- grito con euforia-.. Por eso vas conmigo, tambien invitaremos a Tamao, tiene muy buen gusto por las cosas rosas, en caso de que sea ni a..-

- No Pilika, no pienso salir de aqui..-

- Bah, tu dejamelo a mi, ire a pedirle permiso a Ren, ahora vengo, mientras arreglate..- hizo caso omiso a las replicas de Anna y salio corriendo de la habitacion.

- Pero....-

___________________________________________________________

No la queria presionar,el deseaba que lo amara por meritos propios, no que se lo impusieran; le daria todo el tiempo necesario, incluso estaba dispuesto a dejarla irse si asi se lo pedia.

Eran interminables las horas que pasaba en los asuntos de la familia, lo tenian absorto, juraria que todo lo estaban manipulando; al parecer no estaban de acuerdo en tener como nuevo miembro a una persona desconocida a su entorno, y con un hijo en camino que no era de el.

Pero al parecer no le afectaba a Anna si iba o no a verla, juraria que entre menos fuera a verla, ella estaria mas comoda, se volveria loca en ese encierro tarde o temprano... pero el no tenia los medios para ayudarla... esperaba que las visitas de Pilika la mantuvieran cuerda.

Papeleo y mas papeleo.. cuentas y pagos... era muy tedioso ser el jefe de la dinastia Tao.

Escucho pasos apresurados hacia la biblioteca, se quito sus lentes de lectura y espero a que se abriera la puerta.

- Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen................- llego agitada y con las mejillas sonrosadas por el correr.

- Que sucede ni a?...- sonrio el Tao.

- Pff.....- sus mejillas se inflaron,molesta - .. No soy una ni a!! Mira ya uso ropa interior de mujer!!.- dijo subiendo su camiseta dejando ver sus atributos.

- Oye!...- grito Ren volteando hacia otro lado, apenado.- ... no quiero ver sujetadores entrenadores copa menos A..!! Tapate!.-

- Ash.. no son entrenadores..- susurro enfadada, regresando a su lugar sus ropas.- Bueno, yo venia para pedirte permiso, quiero que dejes a Anna salir a que tome aire....-

- Me sono mas bien a una orden y no a un permiso..- bufo simpatico - .. Anna esta de acuerdo?.-

- Aunque no lo este!.- grito- .. No sale a nada, tiene las cortinas cerradas, apenas come, se esta dejando morir ahi encerrada..!.-

- No exageres Pilika, si ella se mantiene ahi es por su decision, no la tengo prisionera, tiene todos los cuidados que se merece y le mando una comida cada dos horas, no es ninguna carcel...-

- No dudo que la estes cuidando bien Ren... pero tu sabes que estar ahi siempre no le hace bien..-

Era cierto, pero tenia miedo que saliera y no regresara. No era tonto para no saber en lo que pensaba todos lo dias, sus sue os, su llanto, todos eran para Yoh. No sabia con exactitud que habia pasado entre los dos desde su ultima platica con el casta o. El se habia hecho a un lado, queria que ambos fueran felices juntos, tenia plena seguridad de que el amaba a Anna... pero no se explicaba que habia pasado... Yoh sabria de su paternidad?

- Ren, me escuchaste?..-

- S-si disculpa...- siseo, sin darse cuenta se habia quedado sumido en sus pensamientos.- ..Esta bien Pili...- dijo cari oso, acto con el cual la ainu se sonrojo.- .. a donde iran?.-

- Gracias Ren!!..- dijo aun ruborizada- ..pues, pensaba llevar a Anna a comprar cosas para el bebe..-

- Ya veo....- se quedo unos segundos en silencio.

- No te preocupes!.- expreso Pilika.- Se lo regalaremos todo a Anna de nuestra parte...- sonrio alegremente.

- No seas tonta, ese bebe pronto sera mi hijo y parte de la familia Tao....- se levanto y tomo un chaqueta que colgaba de un perchero en la puerta.- ...Ire con ustedes, avisare al chofer y las veo en el recibidor...-

- Ren, quisiera invitar a Tamao tambien, podemos pasar por ella a la casa de Yoh...?...- pregunto dudosa.

- Si, solamente comunicate con ella por telefono, que este lista cuando lleguemos, no quiero que Anna vea a ese tipo...-

- Ren....- Pilika sin pensarlo tomo una de sus manos y lo miro con tristeza.

- Lo se...- respondio el, aprisionando su cuerpo contra el de ella y acariciando su mejilla con dulzura.- No te preocupes por mi...- y acto seguido desaparecio por el corredor. _________________________________________________

Tamao habia recibido una llamada de Pilika, donde la invitaban de compras con Anna y Ren.. lo que le causaba mucho entusiasmo, pero... como le pediria permiso a Yoh?... no es que fuera su sensei pero vivia en su casa y tenia que rendirle cuentas a el...

Entro a la habitacion, despues de haber tocado, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a que el shaman no respondiera. Y ahi estaba como siempre, sentado en el borde de la ventana. Noto que en una esquina permanecia Amidamaru meditando junto a la bandeja del desayuno intacta, ya era costumbre.. el shaman hacia apenas una comida al dia.

- Joven...-

- Que sucede Tamao?...- sin dejar la posicion antes descrita.

- Queria pedirle permiso... para salir... de compras... em...- aclaro un poco su garganta y tomo valor - ... con Pilika y la se orita Anna..!!...-

El shaman ladeo ligeramente su cara, hasta hacer contacto con los ojos de Tamao. Su expresion era fria y a la vez interesada...

- Anna vendra...?..-

- No, claro que no!.- la rosada hizo ademanes con las manos en se al de negativa -.. No, solamente pasaran por mi.. no entraran a la pension, no se preocupe joven.-

- Ah...- sus ojos perdieron el interes y regreso su cara hacia la vista de la ventana - Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras Tamao, no es necesario que me pidas permiso..-

- Gracias Joven.. permiso..-

La pelirosada salio aliviada. Amidamaru suspiro pesadamente a lo que Yoh contesto con un " mmm?"...

- Deberia hablar con ella... no puede continuar asi amo...-

Pero nadie contesto su suplica.

____________________________________________________

- Estoy lista...- dijo Anna en el recibidor, llevaba un traje muy parecido al de Jun, solo un poco mas holgado y en otras tonalidades.

- Bien, vamonos.. Ren nos espera en el auto y ya le avise a Tamao que vamos a pasar por ella.- dijo Pilika jalando de la mano hacia la entrada a la Itako.

- Eh... va ir Ren?...-

- Si, si.. no quizo que fueramos solas...-

La ainu sintio el temblor en la mano de Anna y la miro, tenia la mirada desorbitada y sudaba frio.

- Te sientes bien Anna..?...-

- Iremos.... Iremos.... a la pension?....- no podia unir las palabras facilmente.

- Si, bueno no...- Pilika se rasco la cabeza -... solo esperaremos a Tamao en la entrada dentro del coche, no veremos a Yoh si eso querias saber...-

____________________________________________________

Esperaba pacientemente en la entrada de la pension, mirando a ambos lados, cuando vio acercarse un coche negro con vidrios polarizados, hizo se ales y el vehiculo paro enfrente de ella. Del asiento del copiloto, Pilika bajo un poco el vidrio y saludo a Tamao.

- Estas lista Tamao?...- sonrio, pero se desvanecio en cuanto vio hacia la entrada.

- Si!..- contesto entusiasmada, pero vio el cambio repentino del rostro de la ainu.- ... pasa algo?...- y giro hacia donde veia ella.

En el asiento de atras estaban Ren y Anna, la ventanilla de esta daba directo a la entrada de su antigua casa, vio acercarse a Tamao al auto cuando Pilika la saludaba, pero sin mas se quedaron en silencio viendo al mismo lugar.

Sintio las lagrimas caer solas sin consuelo cuando lo vio parado afuera de la puerta principal. Facilmente acabado, mas delgado de lo normal y demacrado del rostro, con una mirada perdida pero desesperada. Sintio que Yoh le proyectaba su dolor, su tristeza y la necesidad de verse.

Queria bajar y hablarle... saber que le pasaba, aunque ya no fuera de su interes... queria abrazarlo, hacerlo sentir seguro... pero al mismo tiemp , sintio un escalofrio cuando Yoh fijo su mirada en la ventanilla de esta. Estaba seguro que por el polarizado el no podia verla, pero se estremecio con su mirada, como si supiera exactamente que ella estaba detras de ese cristal esperandola a que bajara....

Mas no lo hizo.....

________________________________________________________

Notas de la Autora:

Vaya! Ahora si me demore xD!! No se desesperen, proximo capitulo Yoh y Anna frente a frente... ya sabran de lo que este se enterara cuando lo vea...

Y si chicas fans del YohxAnna, este fic es uno de ellos, pero tengan paciencia, tienen que sufrir si no, no seria interesante el fic y no tendria reviews... asi que como los hago sufrir, dejen review!!! nah nu se crean, solamente dejenme sus comentarios y/o sugerencias...

Disclaimer: "Toda idea expuesta en un review en este fic, pasa a ser propiedad de la autora para fines de lucro y plagio ;D"

Nos vemos en el sig capi, besos 


End file.
